It was Meant to Be
by tstar785
Summary: At Ginny's Hens Night Hermione and Draco meet years after finishing Hogwarts, they struggle with their feelings and their history but they have the support of the friends along the way. Please note, this story is based on a mixture of both the Harry Potter books by J.K Rowling and Movies by Warner Bros. M rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 - Surprise Run-in

Chapter 1

It was a unually cool spring Friday afternoon and a Brunette witch was on her way back from her lunch break, where she had met with her best friend to discuss plans for their Hen's night the following night. They decided to start with a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron with a quick supper followed by a night on the town wherever the night takes them that is.

Now this Brunette wasn't just any witch, she was one the most famous Witches in History and easily recognisable by everyone she encountered. Which makes her trek back to her office even longer, not that she cares, it used to annoy her at first but in the last three years of her position, she had gotten used to it. She decended the stairs that led to lifts, barely hearing the clicking of her grey stiletto heels beneath her. She got into lift with two others and made her way to her floor.

She stepped out and proceeded to her office, not before stopping by her Assistant's desk to ask if she had any messages why she was out.

"Hey Sam, did I miss anything?"

"Not unless, you count Belby Crashing into his desk again while following Grace around" , her assistant replied with a small laugh and hint of sarcasm.

"oh, did you get any photos?"

"Not this time, I really should remember for next time" replied Sam with a bright smile.

She chuckled and opened her office door and stepped inside.

During the afternoon she managed to sign off some documents, put a call through to her Belgian Coutnerpart get in some reading for a meeting the following week.

She looked up at the clock it was 5:45pm and she decided to call it a day. She packed up her things and shut her office door. Her door read . Yes Hermione Granger is the deputy head of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hermione stepped into the lift with her colleague Trent Castleford.

"Have a lovely weekend Miss Granger" Trent said as he allowed her to step out firs into the atrium.

"Thanks, you too Trent" she said with small smile and wave.

On her way to the muggle entrance/exit, she ran into in Cho Chang, who worked in the Magical Education department.

"Hello, Hermione, how was your week?" Cho asked

"Oh you know, nothing a good weekend, especially a Hen's night will not help to recover with" she replied

"I know what you mean, we still have issues accidental magic being used by pre-schoolers in Oxford, guess where I am going the day after the wedding?"

"oh Oxford, my parents live there, you need a place to stay?, Im sure they wont mind, how long will you be there for"

"are you sure?, it will be for a week, I don't like putting people out" Cho replied

"no problem at all, I will ask them and call you" Hermione said with a grin.

"thanks Herms, have you got your outfit ready for tomorrow night?" Cho asked eagerly.

"Yeah I sure do, it's a lovely green dress, but I am not saying much more" Hermione replied with a bright smile.

"no doubt, you'll look stunning, like you do at all the Ministry events, my dress is a copper colour and I will just have to keep it at that as well" Cho chuckled.

They both stepped out the muggle exit, proceeded to the nearby Mutli-storey car park where their cars were parked.

"See you tomorrow" cho said with small with a smile and hug for Hermione as they passed by her Black WV Golf.

"bye Cho"

Hermione hopped into her Sleek white BWM Series 5 and drove home.

She turned into the ramp of her building, Armando Towers (Named after Armando Dippet, former Hogwarts Headmaster) and proceeded to her designated Car spot for her Penthouse apartment.

As she drove to her spot, she passed a dark skinned guy hunched over the booth of his older model Series 5.

She shot glance at is back and thought _it cant be, can it?_ _Maybe its Dean, but no he lives in Hogsmeade, who else could it be?_ She wondered…then it hit her!

"_Zabini" she said aloud, barely over her stereo._

She hopped out of her car, she would have to walk past him, to get to the Lobby to the lifts.

As she approached, he was flicking through some sports magazine, but she was surprised it was a muggle one and not the usual Quidditch one she was used to Wizards around her reading.

He looked up and grinned broadly.

"well hello there miss" she could tell he was flirting with her and didn't recognise her.

"Good evening" she replied with a small smile.

"Zabini " is my name, Blaise Zabini" he said with a wink. And leaned on his now shut boot.

"oh I know that already, I've known you since we were eleven years old"

"Is that so?...so a fellow Hogwarts Student, let me guess, Hufflepuff?"

"No, Gryffindor, Zabini, we were partners in fith year Astronomy"

"Granger?" he said in a shocked voice.

"Spot on Zabini!"

"Wow… all I can is wow" his mouth was agape with shock and awe at the Beautiful witch before him.

"Shut your mouth, please Zabini, its not very gentleman like"

"whereas you my dear, are indeed very womanly like, a stunning one at that"

"Why thank you Zabini"Hermione replied with an ever increasing blush.

"you live here?... what floor?"

"indeed I do, and if you must know, you can read the sign above my parking spot" she replied and pointed to where her Beamer was parked.

"the penthouse?" Blaise replied with even more shock in his voice this time.

"Yes the penthouse, and when did you move in? "she replied

"just today, more stuff is coming tomorrow and I am on the sixth floor….in case you would like to stop by" Blaise said in a cocky manner.

"thanks for offer, however I will have to decline"she replied

"so to afford the Penthouse, what is it you do for work,?" Blaise asked

"I work for Magical Law enforcement"

"is that so?, well you're definitely more than a clerk, that's for sure, head of the department, although I'm sure I would have heard if you were"

"not quite, I'm deputy Head, but one day I will be Head, and what do you do?"

"I work for Gringotts" Blaise replied with small smile

"aren't you a little tall for goblin" she replied slyly

"ha, ha, you're so funny Granger….no I have just become head of security if you must know" he replied with a wink.

"well, its good to know my money is in safe hands" she replied

"ofcourse it is, you can trust me"

She stifled a laugh, "well I hope so Zabini…now if you'll excuse me , I should head upstairs…nice seeing you again"

"lets hope its not that last time, Granger" he replied Slyly

"Bye"

"Bye" he said and watched her walked away.

_Draco, is not going to believe this_ Blaise thought to himself.

Hermione made her way upstairs, dumped her bag on the kitchen Island, and pulled out her mobile to check for messages or calls. She had one from her Mum saying they would call her on Sunday.

Hermione had a quick shower, heated a frozen cannelloni and sat at the Island, ate her dinner and read the evening edition of the Daily Prophet.

At 11pm, she figured she would have a busy day tomorrow and late night tomorrow and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - the morning of

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up in her queen sized bed on Saturday morning and eyed the clock; it read 7:30am.

"Blah too early for a Saturday, however, could get in some yoga" she thought to herself.

She got out of bed, made her way to the bathroom, where she showered and brushed her teeth.

In the Kitchen she made a cup of black tea, and then made her way to the living room to start her yoga.

She was nearing the end of her session when she felt footsteps step into the door way to her right.

"Damn I wish I had your body and flexibility" the female said.

"Well, you are more than welcome to join me if you like…" Hermione replied.

She turned and faced Pansy, who was carrying a few dress bags over her arm.

Pansy Parkinson and Hermione were now on friendly speaking terms. They had become good Friends over the years. When Pansy had opened her fashion store with Patil Twins, Hermione would frequent there to get dresses for various ministry balls and charity events. Hermione was a bridesmaid to Pansy at her wedding to Theo Nott and was now Godmother to Pansy's daughter 2yr old Scarlett whom she loved dearly. She also had a special Disney Blu-Ray collection set aside for Scarlett to watch whenever she was over. Hermione was by Pansy's side when she lost Theo to Muggle Cancer six months ago and would often babysit Scarlett to give Pansy a break.

"Well you see I can't join you in Yoga today because…" before she finished a dark brown haired toddle ran into the room.

"Aunty Mio...Good Morring" Scarlett said eagerly.

"Good Morning Scarlett, how are you sweetheart?"

"I good" she replied with a Grin.

"Well that's good to hear, did you have breakfast?"

"Yesss, I had p-p-p, mummy what's in called" she asked and turned to Pansy.

"You had Porridge this morning darling" Pansy replied.

"Well that's sounds healthy'", Hermione interjected

"Yeah until half of it ends up on my kitchen floor" said Pansy as she shook her head with smile.

"Hey Scarlett" Hermione said bending down the toddler's height "would you like to watch a movie while your mummy and I go into the kitchen and talk and I can eat something too"

"What do we need to talk about?" Pansy asked eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"In a minute Pansy" Hermione replied and gave her a knowing look.

She put in the Aladdin Blu-Ray for Scarlett to watch and made her way in to kitchen. Pansy hung the dresses for tonight on a nearby coat hook and followed Hermione into the Kitchen.

"Okay spill" Pansy said as she hopped onto one of the bar stools and leaned on Hermione's marble kitchen Island.

"You will never guess who I saw yesterday evening in the car park" said Hermione.

"In the Car park hey? Well aren't you a little vixen" Pansy replied slyly.

"Jeez! Not like that Pans"

"Okay so who was it, was it that yummy Muggle electric guy again?"

"No, it wasn't the _Electrician_, in fact it was Zabini"

Pansy's jaw dropped slightly at his name, "you didn't"

"I did indeed, in fact he lives in this building now, said he was moving in today" replied Hermione as she finished off her Orange and summoned the peel into the bin with a flick of her hand.

"Wow, what's he doing back from Manchester I wonder" Pansy said drumming her fingers on the bench top.

"Said he's now working for Gringott's in Deagon Alley"

"And how did Blaise look?" Pansy said wiggly her eyebrows.

"He look quiet handsome, you can go to the sixth floor and see for yourself I you like" Hermione replied with a wink.

"Good Morning! My gorgeous Ladies and how is everyone today? I for one am doing swimmingly! Ginny Weasley, the hen of the night and the soon to be Mrs Potter had appeared in the Kitchen doorway.

"Morning Ginny" Pansy replied as she got up to check on Scarlett.

"Morning Gin, in case you were wondering I am doing well" Hermione replied with smile.

"Of course you are, we have a great day ahead of us and an even better night" Ginny said with a smile and wink.

"Did you tell her, who you saw yesterday" Pansy asked Hermione as she walked back into the Kitchen.

"No she didn't, who did you see Mione?" Ginny said as she turned her whole body to face Hermione.

"I saw Blaise Zabini, who now lives in this building on the sixth floor" she replied.

"Oh Merlin, you didn't, did you?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"I did see him and he's moving back to London and this building today" Hermione replied.

"Wow" is all Ginny could reply with.

Hermione chuckled when she saw Ginny's face and Pansy joined her.

Scarlett walked in and looked up at her mother and asked "Mummy, drink please"

"Sure sweetheart, let's see what your Aunty has for you" and Pansy made her way to the Fridge.

"Hello Scar" Ginny greeted the toddler with smile.

"Aunt Gin….Hello! " she ran up to Ginny and hugged her leg "I see u not long time"

"Yes I have busy with my wedding and Quidditch" Ginny replied

"You fly good" Scarlett said grinning

"Thank you sweetheart" Ginny said placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey Hermione, Can I give Scar some Orange Juice?" Pansy asked

"of course, no problems"

"Now Darling, you have to be very careful when you drink and to spill it on your Aunt's furniture or floor" Pansy told her Daughter and passed the plastic cup of Juice to her.

"Oh Pansy Relax, as a witch, I can use cleaning spells or stain repelling charms" Hermione said laughing.

"oh funny" Pansy replied and whispered a stain repelling charm under her breath so Scarlett wouldn't make too much of a mess.

Pansy and Hermione were only a handful of witches that were able to use and control their wandless magic skills. Even Ginny still needed her wand constantly.

"So what is Harry doing tonight?" Hermione asked Ginny

"I'm not a hundred per cent sure But I think He, Ron and Neville are going to play pool at the Hog's Head." Ginny replied

The Hog's Head was still managed by Abeforth and undergone a major renovation after the second wizarding war.

"Sounds fun" Pansy replied with a smile.

"Speaking of Fun, My Brother is still available" if either of you are interested. Ginny replied eyeing both Pansy and Hermione.

"Um…..I'm sure he's a great guy, but it's a bit too soon to move on after Theo" Pansy sighed.

"Oh Shit, Pansy, I am so sorry I even mentioned, damn my mind is not thinking straight today, really I am very sorry" Ginny put her arm around Pansy.

"It's okay, it's starting to get easier day by day. "Pansy replied offering a small smile.

"Yes, just take it one step at a time Pans, and don't forget we will be here to support you and Scarlett along the way" Hermione placed her hand on Pansy's other shoulder and offered a small smile.

"Thanks Ladies" smile at them Both "I think I'm going to head down to head down to the sixth floor and See Blaise and introduce Scarlett to him".

"Alright then" Hermione replied.

"See you later, I will Drop Scar off at Theo's mum's house and be back here to get ready around 5:30pm" she called to them as she collected Scarlett from the living room and the two proceeded to the Lift.

Meanwhile Downstairs on the Sixth Floor Blaise was busy unpacking his Laptop when an Owl landed on a nearby window sill.

He opened the window, untied the letter and fed the owl some treats and watched if fly off to its owner.

He opened up the Letter and recognised Draco's Handwriting.

_Blaise_

_Sorry had a few errands to run this morning, will be around 10:30 to help you move in_

_Draco_

Blaise glanced up at the clock on his Study wall, it was 10am.

Then there was a knock at the door. He made his way through the living room and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - on the sixth floor

**Chapter 3**

Blaise opened the Door and saw a dark hair witch whom he recognised.

"Pansy?" he asked staring in disbelief at the witch in front of him.

"Hi Blaise, I heard you moved in here and I wanted to see you and introduce you to someone" she replied gesturing down to the toddler whose left hand she was holding.

It was then that Blaise noticed Scarlett staring back at him with her dark blue eyes.

"Well hello there sweetheart" he addressed the toddler and bent down to her level.

"Hello" Scarlett replied timidly

He the gestured mother and daughter duo, into his apartment and through to the living room.

Pansy noticed his apartment was smaller than his childhood home, Zabini Mansion and also Smaller than Hermione's Penthouse. She smirked at the thought, which went unnoticed by Blaise.

"Pans, I am so sorry about Theo, he was a wonderful guy, how are you coping?"

"I am doing good thanks, I have my friends to help me, my work and my daughter too" she smiled.

Blaise turned his attention to the Toddler.

"What's your name then?"

"I'm Scarlett" she replied while still gripping Pansy's arm as they sat on the couch.

"It's nice to meet you Scarlett, how old are you?"

"I two, nearly fhree" Scarlett replied holding three little fingers up.

"wow you are a big girl" Blaise smiled at the toddler.

"I'm your Uncle Blaise, your mummy and daddy went to school with me."

"you know my daddy?" Scarlett asked Blaise

"Yes I did, he was fine man" Blaise looked sincerely at Scarlett

"I miss him sometimes, but Aunt Mio and Mummy says he is always wif me, even if I not see him"

_Aunt Mio? _Blaise mouthed to Pansy

"yes you know, the Witch you met yesterday in the Carpark"

"you mean Granger, sorry Hermione?"

"Yes Hermione, we are friends Blaise and she is Scarlett's Godmother"

"Really?, wow didn't expect that, so were you visiting her this morning?"asked Blaise

"yes I was dropping off the dresses and my overnight bag for tonight" Pansy replied

"Tonight?" he asked

"Yes Tonight Blaise is Ginny's Hens night and we are going out and they are wearing my dresses".

"Your dresses?, what do you mean"

"you really have been away for too long," Pansy replied eyeing Blaise with a chuckle…. " I own a very successful Clothing Store in Diagon Alley with Parvarti and Padma" Pansy replied with a smirk.

"Hold on…. the Patils?"Blaise replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they like fashion as do I, though Padma is more business minded being a Ravenclaw, so it works well"

"Sounds good Pans, so Scarlett, would you like something to eat?, I have chocolate, chips and cookies?" Blaise addressed the Toddler.

"Mum, Can I have cookies?" she asked Pansy.

"You can have two cookies"Pansy replied in a stern voice

"oh come on Pans, she's just a kid, let her have fun and eat what she wants"

"Blaise I know you are trying to be nice, but please let me decide what my child eats and doesn't eat" she told Blaise.

"ok, fine"Blaise got up and made his way to fetch some cookies for everyone.

Pansy noticed a box of Quidditch Memorabilia, and thought she would give Blaise a hand in unpacking She focused on the contents in the box and began to say incarnation _Wingardium Leviosa_. The items began to levitate out of the box and onto the bookcase nearby.

At that point Blaise walked in with a plate of Chocolate Chip cookies, which he nearly dropped at the sight before him.

"What the Hell is going On?" Blaise Exclaimed.

"oh I was helping you unpack, hope you don't mind"

"Well wouldn't you need a Wand to do that?" Blaise questioned Pansy

"Well yes, I have one of those too" she indicated to the wand tucked in the sleeve of her hoodie.

"and why aren't you using it?"

"Mumm y is a wandless" Scarlett interjected with a grin and jumped off the couch and made her way to where Blaise had set down the plate of cookies.

"Yes she's right, I am a Wandless" said Pansy

"um, lets go back a step, since when were you a wandless? And are you able to control it" Blaise asked Pansy

"Well to answer your questions, since I was pregnant with Scarlett and it wasn't as easy for to Control as it was for Hermione, but yes I can control it now" She replied

"Hermione a muggleborn is a wandless too?"

"Yes she is" Pansy replied with a definitive smirk.

Just then a tall pale and Blond haired wizard walked in with a Box of Pots and Pans.

"Hope you don't mind, I saw the moving truck downstairs so picked up a box and brought it up with me and I let me self in, you really should start using _Colloportus. Where do you want…" _Draco Malfoy stopped mid-sentence when he walked pass the living room and realised that Blaise had company.

"Hello Draco" Pansy greeted him.

"Pansy?" Draco sounded surprised.

"Yes its me, how are you?" She asked him.

Draco set down the box "I'm good thanks, more importantly how are you? I am so sorry about Theo"

"you know my daddy too?" Scarlett asked Draco

Draco just noticed she was standing next to her mother. He knelt down on one knee to address her.

"you must be Scarlett, its nice to meet you" he greeted the little girl holding out his hand for a handshake.

She shook his hand.

"She didn't do that with me! " exclaimed Blaise as he watched the interaction between the two.

"That's because Children like me" replied Draco with a smug look on his face as he stood up.

"Pansy I am very sorry about Theo, but now that I'm back in London please call on me if you two ever need anything" Draco told her as he hugged her.

"Thanks Draco, I have my friends and our Mothers to help us, but I will keep your offer in mind" Pansy replied with a smile.

"that goes for me too"said Blaise

"Thanks Blaise, I think we should be going I have to get Scarlett to her Grandma's and I need to go help the twins with the store, its Saturday so they are probably flat out, maybe we'll see you boys out tonight"

"Why what's happening tonight"Draco asked

"It's Ginny's Hens night" replied Blaise with a coy smile.

"and you're going" Draco asked Pansy

"Yes Draco I am, we are friends now and plus she is wearing one of my dresses and her bridesmaid dresses come the store too" replied Pansy

"wow I go away for three years and things get turned inside-out" Draco replied with a chuckle.

"Well you're back now, so there is lot to get used to and by the way what are doing for work that you are back now?"Pansy asked Draco

"Oh, I'll be working as a Healer at St Mungo's in the Emergency department" Draco replied with Smile

"Wow that's impressive, well done!" She exclaimed

Pansy and Scarlett made their way to the front door.

"Oh Blaise here's my number" she said handing him the business card of the store

"Call or text me if you two are going out tonight"

"Will do" he replied

The mother and daughter bid both Wizards farewell and made their way home.

Blaise shut the door.

"How did Pansy know you lived here?"Draco asked him

"Hermione told her this morning, Pansy was visiting her before she came her" Blaise replied with a cheesy grin.

"Granger lives in this building?" Draco replied in shock.

"She does, I ran into her in the carpark yesterday evening and she looks stunning may I add" Blaise replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah whatever Blaise" Draco rolled his eyes

"Anyway lets back to the task at hand, helping me move in" Blaise said as he made his way into the Dining room to unpack some boxes.

"Yeah, Yeah" replied Draco as he rolled his eyes once more.

Draco and Blaise continue to unpack boxes and move furniture in Blaise's sixth floor apartment for the remainder of the day.

Upstairs in the Penthouse Hermione and Ginny were just finishing off a light lunch. Hermione made her way to the sink to wash up the plates.

"Well I should be going, Lord knows how Harry is coping on his own with Teddy, that four year old is obsessed with Giants at the moment, that every game they play together and Harry has to be the Giant" Ginny told Hermione.

Hermione Chuckled at the thought of Harry stomping around the house acting like a Giant.

"Fine I'll see you in few hours Gin" she said with a smile.

"Yeah see you later" Ginny made her way to the fireplace in Hermione's Study, grabbed some floo powder and made her way home to Potter Manor.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hens Part 1

_I apologise in advance, this is long chapter, I had so many ideas for this chapter and I felt to include as much as possible_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?...anyone here?, Merlin I hope so" Pansy called out as she stepped out of the Hermione's fireplace to get ready for the Hen's night.

"I'm in the Bathroom Pansy and Ginny is in the Guest Bedroom" Called out Hermione from her Ensuite.

Pansy made her way to the Guest Bed and walked in to find that Ginny had laid out a number of clutch purses and was pondering which one to use.

"Need some help hun?" She asked

"Yes Please Pansy, my dress is blue as you know but do I take a Blue, Black or Gold Clutch?" she asked as nibbled on her fingers.

"Well since you are wearing Blue shoes shoes" she indicatd down to Ginny's Royal Blue pumps beside the bed. "I would go with Blue and toss in Gold Jewellery to complete your look"

"Thanks Pansy" Said Ginny as she hugged Pansy.

"so what did I miss?" Hermione walked into the room in her bathrobe, after performing a drying spell and a straightening spell on her hair.

"oh Mione, your Hair!" Pansy yelped as she turned to face Hermione.

"What? What's wrong? It's bad isn't it?" Hermione asked panicking.

"No for Godric's Sake, it's Gorgeous with those touches of blonde, did you do that?" Pansy asked with a big grin.

"phew! Yes I did, and thanks Hun" Hermione replied with broad smile.

"Well they don't call her the Brightest which of the modern age for nothing" Ginny said.

"Thank you, I'll leave your girls to get Ready in here and I'll be in my room getting ready, Cho should be here soon"

"Sounds Good" replied Pansy.

Hermione made her way back to her bedroom while Pansy and Ginny got ready in the guest bedroom.

While they were getting dressed, Ginny and Pansy chatted.

"So you'll never guess who I saw when I visited Blaise earlier today" said Pansy

"Who?" Ginny Asked

"The one and only Draco Malfoy, he was helping Blaise move in" replied Pansy

"Really? What is he doing back?" asked Ginny looking shocked

"Said he's now working on St Mungo's" she replied

"how did he look"

"As fit as ever" Pansy replied with sly smile

Ginny laughed "I bet"

A few minutes passed as both girls were getting their shoes on

"You don't suppose we could set Mione up with him" Ginny asked Pansy earnestly

"Who? Draco?"

"yes him!"

"why are you punishing Mione?" replied Pansy eyeing Ginny

"God no, I just want to see her happy, she deserves it….who knows they just might hit it off"

"Yeah we'll only give them both a little nudge in the right direction, I don't want either of my dear friends getting hurt" Pansy stated

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to Try, I mean Malfoy…sorry..Draco is single right? " Asked Ginny

"Yes he is, oh I forgot to tell you Gin, I gave Blaise my mobile number in case they were out tonight, if he texts me later tonight I'll let them know where we are, that way Draco can get reacquainted with Mione" Pansy replied with smug look.

"Hey watch this!" Ginny said with a giggle

"what?"

"Hey Mione, what Lingerie are you wearing tonight under your dress?" Ginny yelled out to Hermione out in her room, with a wink to Pansy who was stifling giggles

"What!...why do I need to?" Hermione yelled back

"Oh, well you never know who you might run into tonight" Ginny yelled back

"Oh come on Gin, this night is yours not mine….I'm not out to impress anyone and there is no one to impress anyway" Hermione replied back

"Well, never say never miss!" Ginny replied as she toned down her voice

Ginny and Pansy both burst into Laughter

"Hey when you two are finished laughing at whatever, can one of you help me with my make up, I haven't a clue" Hermione yelled out.

"I'll go help her" said Pansy

"no worries"

A few minutes passed.

A female stepped out of Hermione's fire place and dusted off the soot from her dress and tried to smooth out any creases in her dress and set down her overnight bag.

"Hey Ladies, I'm here" Cho Chang called out.

"Hey Cho!" Ginny came down the Hallway out of the guest bedroom and into the sitting room where Cho was not situated and embraced the Ravenclaw in a hug

"Holy smoke Ginny, you look hot" Cho stated

Ginny was wearing a royal blue figure hugging dress with a sweetheart neckline, matched with blue stilettos and a blue clutch. The only jewellery she wore was a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant and her engagement ring of course.

"Thanks Cho, you look pretty good yourself" Ginny stated in response

Cho was wearing a copper coloured dress which sat off her shoulders and came down to sit just above her knees, which she matched with brown strappy heels and a matching clutch. She had a simple gold bracelet on her left wrist and golden hoops fell from her ears

"You might meet more than one cute guy dressed like that" Ginny added with a wink

"Well thanks Ginny, but I'm not going to get ahead of myself about meeting any guys" Cho replied

"What's this about not meeting any guys I hear?" Pansy asked as she walked into the room.

"Hi Pansy, you look lovely Hun" Cho greeted her

Pansy was wearing a black halter dress which fell to rest just above her knees, black pumps and she held a silver clutch. She still wore her engagement and wedding rings from Theo which she coupled with silver hoops.

"Thanks Cho!" Pansy replied with a smile as she too hugged the former Ravenclaw

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked as Pansy began to fill in Cho about Blaise moving into the building.

"Here I am, Girls, sorry I had to make a call to the Club 7000 to double check our V.I.P Booking tonight"

"You got me a VIP booking at the hottest club of the year?" Ginny shrieked as she caught Hermione off guard in hug

"Yes I did Gin, it's a benefit of being me" Hermione chuckled and reciprocated the hug

"Aww thank you so much" Ginny squealed

"Yeah, Yeah stop showing off" Pansy replied sarcastically but with a smile

Ginny sent a knowing look to Pansy as she mouthed _Blaise _indicating to Hermione who was greeting Cho. Pansy nodded slightly back to her which went unnoticed by the other two witches. Ginny wanted Pansy to tell Blaise they'd be at Club 7000 later should he message her later in the evening.

"Mione you look Stunning, are you sure it's not your Hens night" Ginny joked

"Oh shut up Ginny, this night is only about you I promise" she replied with smile

Hermione was wearing a Forest Green coloured strapless dress that hugged her body nicely, the dress sat above her knees much like those of the other girls. She finished off her look with Black stilettos and a black clutch.

"Cho, you can dump your bag in the other guest room, if you like" Said Hermione with a smile

"cool thanks Mione" replied Cho as she went down the hallway with her overnight bag levitating behind her.

A few minutes later Cho returned to the living room.

"So shall we head off to the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Pansy

"The Twins and the others will meet us there" Pansy added

"ummm, I know I should have asked this before, but Mione since you organised this night, who else did you invite?" Ginny asked

"Oh, well let's see….there's us four, the Twins, so that's six, ,Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey would also be coming but let's just say her Morning sickness isn't just sticking to mornings" Hermione replied with a small chuckle

"Oh yeah, I went through the same thing, could never keep my dinner down early on when I was pregnant with Scarlett" said Pansy as she remembered her time with Theo

Hermione place her hand on Pansy's arm giving it light squeeze and offered a smile.

Cho broke the silence by asked how Scarlett was doing.

"Oh she's doing quite well thanks Cho" Pansy replied with a grin

"That's great" Cho smiled

"What about Luna?" Ginny asked

"Oh she and Rolf are still in Mongolia, they should be back in a few days" Hermione responded

"Oh that's a shame" Ginny frowned

"So shall we go?" Cho enquired trying to cheer up Ginny

"Yep, its nearly seven pm, I told Hannah we'd be there at Seven" Hermione replied

"Are we apparating or flooing?"

"I planned for us to apparate near sugarplums sweets and we can walk from there, it's only two doors down from the Leaky Cauldron" Hermione Replied

"Okay let's go I'm starving" Cho joked

The four witches apparated close to Sugarplums and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they were due for Supper and drinks soon. Along the way, even though it was short distance they had to encounter stares and whispers "is that Ginny Weasley of the Harpies?", "Who's that in the copper dress?" two teenage girls asked each other, "The Brunette (Hermione) is stunning, isn't she?" one wizard asked his friend next to him, "the one in the black isn't too bad either" his friend replied as he winked at Pansy who glared back at him.

They made their way to Cauldron and proceeded inside.

As soon as they entered, all Heads turned towards them, either checking them out, staring in disbelief, that a former Slytherin would be friends with former Gryffindors or a Ravenclaw.

"Hello Girls" Hannah Abbot greeted them and gave Ginny, Hermione and Cho hug. She stopped short of giving Pansy a hug and offered a warm smile instead. She still hadn't completely forgotten Pansy for offering Harry Up to Snape in the Great Hall during the final battle.

She was wearing a light blue dress that flared out and sat just above her knee and she wore dark blue heels, which she finished off with a silver necklace and bracelet

"Hi Hannah, thanks for all of this" Ginny said cheerily

"Yes thanks Hannah for helping me with all this" Hermione added smiling at Hannah

"I've got a Table set up over here" beckoning them to follow her

When they arrived at the Table they were surprised, on the wall was a Banner that flashed on and off with text also changing colour, it read _Happy Hens Ginny _, on the table was an assortment of snacks, incluing chips with a variety of dips, jugs of water and confetti that resembled love hearts that too were changing colours between blue and red. It seems that Hannah had really mastered the colour changing charms.

"So these are just snacks to start you off with, we'll organise mains when the others arrive, also there's water because I don't want anyone getting drunk too early" Hannah Giggled

"Thanks again Hannah, I thought we agreed on a light supper" Hermione enquired

"We did….but it's not every day on my friends gets married" replied Hannah

"okay, but please let me get the bill for whatever it costs"

"don't be ridiculous Hermione, tonight is all on the House, as Landlady I can decide that" Hannah replied with a smug look

" …okay" Hermione sounded defeated as she sat down at the table.

Pansy sat down next to her, with Ginny at the Head and Cho sitting opposite Hermione

"So is there any particular time we need to be at Club 7000?" Pansy asked Hermione

"No, I said we'd be there sometime after 9pm and they said that's fine everything will be ready" she replied

"What do you mean _everything?"_ Ginny further enquired as she shot look at Hermione

" Relax Gin, I meant a private area for us and drinks….nothing else" Hermione tried to convince her as she glanced at both Cho and Pansy implying she had something else planned for Ginny which was a surprise.

"Oh that's sounds nice, plus lots of Dancing too I hope" Ginny squealed

"Yes Ginny, lots of Dancing too, even if I have drag everyone up to dance with me" Cho further assured her.

At that moment, the front door of the Leaky Cauldron swung open and three witches stepped inside. Susan Bones, Parvati and Padma Patil had arrived, they made their way over to the others.

"Hello Girls!"Ginny squealed as she embraced each of them in hug

"You all look stunning by the way" she added

"Thanks Gin, you look hot also" replied Susan.

Susan was wearing a Pale Pink wrap dress, which was strapless. She wore red heels which she matched with a red clutch.

"Ginny, we are so pleased that you invited us tonight" said Parvati as she gestured to both herself and her sister

Parvati wore a maroon coloured figure hugging dress, matching heels and she carried a Black clutch. Padma wore Red sleeveless dress and Black stilettos, and carried a Gold clutch

"Why wouldn't I invite you girls?" Ginny questioning raising an eyebrow

"Well Girls, why do you all sit down" Hermione interjected "Hannah has laid out some delicious snacks"

"These are only just snacks, what happened to just a like supper?" Questioned Padma

"Well as I was telling Hermione earlier, its not everyday one of my friends get married " said Hannah as she came up behind the new arrivals.

"Oh Mione, your Hair its looks fabulous!" The twins exclaimed as they saw her

"Thanks Girls" she replied chuckling

The three new arrivals took their place at the tables, Susan sat on the other side of Pansy and the twins sat on Cho's side.

"Oh I almost forget I received a letter from Daphne the other day" Pansy piped up

"Yeah, how is she?" Questioned Hermione

"She's Great, she told me that she and Zach are expecting their first baby in December" She replied

"Who's Zach?" Questioned Parvati

"Zacharias Smith" Both Susan and Hannah exclaimed , both being former Hufflepuffs together with and his former housemate.

"SHE MARRIED ZACHARIAS SMITH!" Ginny Exclaimed

"Whoa calm down there Gin, you haven't even had one drink yet….and look at you" said Hermione

"Sorry, I'm just surprised…that's all" replied Ginny

"You and me both" Cho added

"Yeah, she didn't believe in all the Pureblood Tradition, so they dated secretly in 7th year and finally got married, nearly a year ago now….the live up in Scotland somewhere I think" replied Pansy

"WOW! Some strange things have certainly happened with our grade!" Exclaimed Hermione

"It will probably be the strangest thing every" added Susan smiling

Ginny and Pansy shared a look at this comment, that was not noticed by Hermione but Cho being a Ravenclaw picked it up.

"What?" she asked her eyes darting between Ginny and Pansy

"Nothing!" They replied together

"Well I'm going to the Ladies before the drinks get here, anyone coming along? " Chimed Hermione

"I'll join you" replied Padma

When the two had left for the Ladies, Ginny moved to temporarily Hermione's seat next to Pansy.

"Has Blaise messaged you yet?" Ginny Questioned

Pansy pulled out her mobile and checked, "Nah" she replied slightly frowning

"Blaise….. as in Zabini? Questioned Hannah

"Yeah, I saw him earlier today and gave him my number" replied Pansy

"Is that so Hun?" Questioned Parvarti wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh shut Parv! Not for that reason" jokingly snapped Pansy back at her

"Then what Reason?" Asked Cho

Ginny beckoned the rest of the Group to come closer, before whispering "Well Pansy, also saw Malfoy…sorry… Draco at Zabini's flat today, and well he's single, so is Mione…who knows?"

"you want to set them up?" said Cho

"Yeah, its worth a try, so if Blaise messages me tonight, I'll just reply we are going to club 7000 later on and to bring Draco with him, so him and Hermione can 'run into eachother'" replied Pansy

"Even, with their history?" Questioned Susan

"Like I said its worth a try, Mione deserves to be happy, she hasn't dated since she broke up with Stockel nearly a year ago" replied Pansy

"Why did they break up?" questioned Susan

"He moved to Moscow, to be with his recently uncovered baby mama" replied Ginny

"Oh, poor Mione"

"Well, I agree she definitely deserves to be happy" stated Cho with Chuckle

"And plus she's looking mighty fine tonight, who knows maybe Malfoy will just fall for her tonight" added Parvarti

Cho looked up and saw Hermione and Padma on their way back to the Table and told Ginny to move back to her seat before Hermione got suspicious

"So what did we miss?" asked Padma

"Well, I see we are the Last to arrive" stated Angelina and Fleur as they to made their way to table. Their arrival had gone unnoticed by the group, who were too busy thinking of how to get Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together.

"Hi, Girls!" Ginny exclaimed as got up to Greet her sister in laws. Fleur had married Ginny's Older Brother Bill and they had a daughter and Angelina had married George.

"Sorry, we're late butz Molly held uz up" Fleur apologised to Ginny

"Oh, that's okay, I've know mum my whole life, so I completely understand" Ginny chucked.

At this moment the first round of drinks arrived.

"It's Champagne" Susan told Hermione who nodded

Hermione stood up and addressed the Group "Girls, please take a glass each of Champange…right, so we are here tonight to celebrate the last few days of singledom of our dear friend, sister-in-law and my best female friend, Miss Ginny Weasley….to me be Mrs Ginny Potter….To Ginny, Cheers"

All the girls drank at this toast.

"Thanks Mione" Ginny got up to hug her

"No problem at all…..so as this is a Hens night, I say we get down to business and share some Gossip" said Hermione with a twinkle in her eyes

"Well I'll start…" piped up Angelina "…..George was telling me, the other week that Miles Bletchley came into the store"

"That egotistical prat!" Exclaimed Pansy

"Yeah him….I still remember scoring that goal against him in third year" replied Angelina Chuckling

"Guess, who I saw at the Witch Weekly office the other week?" Said Parvati

"Who?"automatically questioned Susan

" None other than Millicent Bullstrode" said Parvati

"Please tell she is not modelling for them, or I will cancel my subscription" said Ginny taking another sip of champagne

"Oh lord I hope not" chimed in Cho raising her eyebrows

"I have no idea, I was just there dropping off dresses for a shoot" replied Parvati

"Lord I hope one the dresses weren't meant for her" stated Angelina as refilled hers and Fleur's champagne glasses by tapping them with her wand.

"Why is this sound like a pick on a slytherin night" questioned Pansy eyeing the group

"It's not Pans, we just find your house has surprised us later in life" stated Hermione

"Yeah!" added Ginny as she refilled her glass

"What drinks do you want up next Gin?" asked Hannah

"Oh….um….Cosmopolitans" she replied

"sounds good to me" Hannah replied as she beckoned over a waitress and conveyed this request to her.

"So I heard, that Ernie has starting dating someone from the Chudley Cannons" Piped up Susan

Ginny being a fellow quidditch player, questioned knowing they only females on the team were reserves "Who?"

"Richie Chadwick" Susan replied Smugly

"Ernie's Gay?!" said Ginny sounding extremely surprised

The Raspberry Cosmopolitans arrived and one was given to each girl.

"Yes he is Ginny" Susan replied as if it didn't bother her.

"I wonder if Ron knows" Ginny smirked. Ron Weasley was now the Keep for Cannons and Richie was a beater.

"Well good for him, another Toast I say to Ernie and his..uh…Partner" piped up Pansy raising her glass

All the girls toasted.

"I saw Lisa Turpin this morning at the Supermarket" said Cho

"how is she?" questioned Hermione

"She's great, pregnant, but good" said Cho finishing off her Cosmo

"Woah! That bitch is pregnant! " exclaimed Padma

"Jeez calm down there sis" Parvarti told her twin

"You don't understand" Padma responded

"What do you mean?" Questioned Pansy eyeing her suspiciously

"I broke up with Terry because he was cheating on me with Turpin" snapped Padma

Ginny got up, even if a bit wobbly and walked over to comfort Padma. "Never would I think Boot was such an Arse" she added

Parvarti too hugged her Twin "I'm sorry sis"

"Well nothing I can do about it now" replied Padma

"Oh yes there is hun,….we can find you a new man and an even better one" chimed in Pansy

"Yeah she has a point"said Parvarti

"What do you say?" Cho questioned her former Ravenclaw housemate

Padma raised her glass and all girls toasted to finding her a new man.

Few minutes later dinner arrived along with a new round of cocktails, Martini's were the drinks of choice this time around.

Just as the dinner dishes were being cleared from the table, Pansy's messaged tone chimed aloud. She it out of her bag and noticed it was message from Blaise"

_Hey Pansy, this my number, Drake, Greg and I are just finishing up dinner and are heading out afterwards, how's girls going? Spreading gossip I bet! Blaise"_

"Who was that?" Questioned Hermione trying to catch a glimpse of the message

"Oh its just Mrs Nott, sending me a text of something funny that Scar did at dinner" Pansy lied

"Hmmm, if you say so" Hermione said smiling but not completely believing Pansy. _Since when would an older Pureblood have a mobile_ Hermione thought to herself.

Pansy caught Ginny's eye and mouthed _Blaise club 7000?_ to which Ginny gave a small nod so Hermione wouldn't notice.

"Well girls, lets Head off now" Called out Pansy

"Yeah I wanna get my dance on" exclaimed Angelina

"Ange, who sayz Dance on?" questioned Fleur

"Don't worry Ange, I know what you mean" said Ginny giggling

Pansy, Ginny, Cho and Angelina made their way to ladies room before leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

"So did you text him back" Ginny asked Pansy

"Yeah, I told we are heading to Club 7000 and that they are most welcome to join us" Replied Pansy

"who did you text and who is joining us? Am I right in suspecting they are male? Questioned Angelina

Ginny went to explain to her about Blaise moving into the same building and Pansy's meeting with Draco and how they thought I was good idea to set him up with Hermione.

"Well I agree it's a good idea, but don't worry your secret is safe with me" she replied tapping her finger to her noise meaning she wouldn't divulge it to anyone.

The girls all poured out of the Cauldron and proceeded down Diagon Alley to Club 7000.

They noticed the line was very long outside the club being a Saturday night and all.

"Don't worry girls I will take care of this" said Hermione and she pulled Cho along with her to the front for moral support as she made her way to bouncer.

Hermione and Cho made their way up to the bouncer "Hello, we have a VIP Booking under the name of Weasley"

"Yeah sure you do and what's your name" the muscular but surly bouncer replied sarcastically.

Both Hermione and Cho rolled their eyes at this comment, Hermione simply replied, "I'm Hermione Granger"

"Oh Miss Granger, shit! I'm sorry I didn't recognise you, how about you and the rest of party go straight in" he replied apologetically and waved his hand for the rest of girls to come forward.

"Oh that's alright…." She read the his nametag _Andrew _"…._Andy" _ Hermione purred and winked at him as she stood back and let the other girls go in before her.

"Way to tease the Bloke Mia" said Pansy

"Well he deserves it for being such a prat!" Hermione replied as she followed the rest of the group into the club.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

So Greg, Blaise and I had finished mighty fine dinner at the Tavern and came her e to Club 7000 for some drinks and girls before calling it a night.

The Bartender had just handed us three Muggle beers, which I had to admit tasted quiet nice. I had gotten used to drinking more Muggle drinks during my last three years in Calais and Paris

"you know what's missing tonight?" Greg asked both Blaise and I rhetorically

"What's that mate?" I replied

"Some _fine _ladies, that's what"

I scan around the downstairs bar area and notice while there are some good look girls at this club, they looked more like cheap slags then the brilliant beautiful witches I was normally drawn too.

"Yeah I know…." I began to reply

"Hold that thought Drake…" Blaise stopped me "take a look at the door" both Greg and myself follow Blaise's gaze towards the door. A group of beauties had just walked in.

I look at each of the group and see if I recognise any of them, most of them do look familiar but I couldn't quiet remember their names. The Blaise spoke up "Looks like Pansy, the soon to be Mrs Potter and the gaggle are here"

"When did she become friends with Gryffindors?" asked Greg

"Long story mate" Blaise replied

I turned my attention back to the girls. Sure enough there in a Black Halter Neck dress was Pansy looking as beautiful as she did in the hoodie and jeans she had worn earlier in the day when I met her at Blaise's apartment

"Well she's looking good for what she's gone through in the last couple of months" stated Greg

Blaise and I simply nodded.

I spot the red head in the blue dress and she's easily recognisable as Ms Ginny Weasley. She and Potter feature enough on the front page of the prophet for her anyone not recognise her.

"who are the twins?" asks Blaise

"I think it's the Patils" Greg quickly replies

Blaise and I shoot a quick look at him that says how-the-hell-did-you-remember-that-so-fast?

"What?"

"Nothing mate"

I look at the group and spot the taller Asian witch, on a closer look I recognise her as Cho Chang

"Hey Greg" I slap him on the shoulder "reckon Chang over there can teach you how to ride a broom properly" I suggest to him laughing

"Shut up" he says as he slaps me back

Then I recognise two other witches who are already Mrs Weasleys, Fleur and Angelina. They too appear in the media from time to time, so it's not hard to miss them. There are two more I recognise as former Hufflepuffs but I can't remember their names, but who knew that Hufflepuff girls had bodies like those two, I chuckle to myself. I turn back to the bar and order another drink, as I turn back I hear Greg and Blaise both gasp aloud. Following their gaze I see what's got their attention, there making her way not following the group but towards the bar is the most gorgeous specimen of a witch I have ever laid eyes on.

The Brunette had to squeeze past dancers and couples grinding against eachother on the dance floor to get to the bar. She had soft brown curls that descended halfway down her back with blond highlights, she wore a green dress that was close enough to Slytherin green that it complemented her complexion quiet nicely. And OMG! Those heels she was wearing made her legs look miles long. As she made her way closer to the bar, Blaise winked at me although I wasn't sure why.

"Damn she's fine" Greg whispers to me

She made her way to the bar on my right side and was discussing drinks, the barman left to organise it all.

I turned my body to completely face her, she must have sensed this and too turned to face me.

"Hello there miss, you are look lovely tonight" I greeted her

"Why thank you" she replied badly hiding her blush

Wow even her voice sounded Angelic

"so what brings you here tonight?" I ask her

"I'm just her celebrating with friends" she replied

"really I'm here with friends too" I replied grining and gestured to Greg and Blaise over my shoulder

She glanced over at them and her eyes widened, at what or who I'm not sure

"Is something wrong?" I ask

" No-no, nothing's wrong" she lied and turned back to the Barman

"Listen I need to get back to my friends….bye" she said with a smile and walked back through the dancing crowd before I could even reply.

"Well wasn't she something " I stated to the boys

"Yeah, she reminds me of someone" said Greg

"now that you mention it, her face does look familiar, what do you say Blaise?" I ask him

" Oh ummm, yeah she's surely familiar" he stumbles out badly

"you know who she is don't know?" I accuse him

He sighs before replying "I do, but you both wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Go on try us" we both reply

"Well boys….that striking beauty was the Gryffindor Princess herself…Ms Hermione Granger" he replied

"Fuck off, it wasn't?" I swore

"it was…remember I told you I met her yesterday in the car park of my new building"

"no wonder she look startled when she saw you" I joke "what the fucking hell happened to her, she's hot" I added

Both boys turn to me "did you just call the Gryffindor Princess hot?"

_Fuck I did_

* * *

**I had to break up the Hens night over two chapters, I was going to keep it one chapter but it was getting too long for my liking.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hens Part 2

**Chapter 5**

Hermione made her way to the VIP area she had arranged for the group, with two gorgeous topless waiters following behind her carrying trays of Martinis.

Pansy saw them approach and gasped and tapped Ginny on the shoulder who was busy talking to Fleur and Angelina, Ginny two Gasped when she noticed what Pansy was staring at.

"Hey Ladies, this is Jason and Ben, they'll be your waiters tonight Ginny" Hermione said winking in Ginny's direction

Ginny squealed which caused the other girls to burst out in laughter,

"What do you mean my waiters?" replied Ginny once she found her voice

Hermione took a seat next to Susan who for some reason wasn't looking at waiters.

"Well, technically they are here for all of us, but they'll be paying special attention to you hun" Hermione replied grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Special attention?, oh Godric!, what if Harry Finds out or its in the paper tomorrow morning" Ginny replied frantically

"Don't worry hun, this Club has strict no tell policy hence its exclusivity and there's all sorts of spells and charms in place to keep the media out" Pansy reassured her

Jason and Ben laid the drinks out for the girls, Jason turned to Ginny kissed her hand before saying " I Hope to see you on the dance floor later" he suggestively told her with a wink

Both the guys walked away

"Oh my fucking, Godric!" Ginny exclaimed and trying to recover from Jason

"Well what did you expect Gin?" Hermione laughed at her friend

"I dunno, but it wasn't that" she replied still blushing

Pansy noticed Susan was looking away and had barely started on her drink.

"Susan are you pregnant?" she asked the redhead

"What! No I'm not" Susan exclaimed as she turned to face the group

"Then why didn't you check out Jason and Ben like the rest of us did or atleast taste your drink?"

"Oh um…about that" Susan said as she glanced over at Hannah who was waiting for her to answer

"Go on then….we're waiting missy" said Hannah as she waggled her eyebrows

"Remember a few weeks ago we were meant to meet for lunch and I was running late?"

"Yes you said you had some late errands to run for your sick neighbour" replied Hannah

"Hang on, your neighbour moved out 2 months ago, you told me" said Padma

"Exactly" sighed Susan

"What are you getting at?" asked Hermione

"Well Hannah I lied to you obviously, as Padma just stated I currently have no neighbour, I was in fact late because I was in bed"

"were you sick?" asked Ginny

Susan sighed again…"No, I was in bed….with…(all the girls gasp) …..Ben…your incredibly sexy waiter Ginny" and smiled in Ginny's direction

"You little minx!"exclaimed Pansy

"I am not" Susan snapped back

"So how was he?" asked Ginny slyly

"Ginny!"

"Oh shush Hermione, it's a valid question" answered Angelina

"He was unbelievably fantastic, like a never ending wave of ecstasy kind of fantastic" replied Susan

Hermione saw the boys approaching once again and whispered to Susan

Ben just noticed that Susan was part of the group and smiled at her.

"Uh….Hi Ben"

"Hello Gorgeous, how are ya?"

"Oh im great thanks and you?"

"Yeah im good also"

Meanwhile all the girls are watching the exchange with huge grins plastered on their faces

"Well I feel like dancing, who wants to join me?" piped up Ginny

"We will" chorused the twins

"Fleur and I will come too" said Angelina

"Me too" added Cho

The six girls made their way to the dance floor, leaving Pansy, Hermione, Susan, and Hannah. Jason and Ben had left the group once again

"So, you'll never guess who I saw over at the bar" said Hermione

"Who did ya see?" responded Susan sounding a little tipsy which caused Hannah to giggle at her.

"Malfoy, the arrogant git!"

"Did you now?" asked Pansy raising her eyebrows in wonder

"I did, but the funny thing is I don't think he recognised me, he's here with Blaise and Greg" responded Hermione laughing at the memory.

"Oh good" quickly replied Pansy while shooting looks at Hannah

"How did Malfooey look Mia?" asked Susan now on sounding on the verge of being drunk.

"Not bad I suppose"

"What do you mean NOT bad, Mione?" cried Hannah "If I wasn't happy with my Neville, I'd be after him myself"

"Is that so Hannah?" asked Pansy

"Yes!"

"Anyway Susan, you have Ben who is just as good as Draco" stated Pansy looking at her

"Oh he is delicious isn't he?" she replied giggling

This caused the other three to burst out into laughter.

"Hermione I hope you have loads of pepper-up potion at home" Pansy said

"yeah don't worry Pans, I do, bought a whole bunch the other day" Hermione replied, laughing once again

Ginny came and rejoined the group.

"Hey Ginny, Mione over here ran into Draco at the Bar" Pansy told her

"Well my, my Mia, and how did you react?"

"I was completely civil to him, but if patronises me I'll hex him to death" she chuckled evilly

"Right, well watch out here they come" said Pansy glancing past Hermione and Susan

Sure enough Draco, Blaise and Greg were making their way over the girls. Draco in blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and shiny black shoes, Blaise was wearing a light green dress shirt, brown jeans and dark brown lace up shoes, Greg (who had lost a considerable amount of weight since school) was too wearing a blue dress shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. The boys took the some of the seats which had been occupied by the witches who were still on the dance floor.

Just as the boys went to sit down, Hannah and Susan got up to dance.

"Ladies please don't leave on the count of us" Blaise said in a very smooth tone

"Zabini, believe it not we actually want dance" stated Hannah. She and Susan made their way to dance floor.

The boys turned their attention to remaining three witches still seated.

"Hello Pansy, Red and Granger" Draco greeted each of them individually

"What the Hell!, now you freakin' recognise me?" cried Hermione

"Yes, that idiot over there told me" pointing at Blaise " who you were after you left and since when did you start swearing miss bookworm?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy" exclaimed Hermione

"My God Granger, are you always this hostile?" he replied back her

"that's like the pot calling the kettle black, and if recall you're the hostile one" she snapped back him

"a black pot?" he looked confused

"It's a muggle saying" Ginny Interjected

"oh, I see, well since miss hostile is over there, how are you?" he smiled politely at Ginny

"oh don't try and be something you aren't Malfoy" Hermione yelled at im

"What are you talking about, I can be nice you know Granger, except maybe not to you" he smirked.

"Well, let's calm down here, it's my Hens night after all" Ginny chimed in

"Ah yes, the soon to be Mrs Potter, how is your night going?" Blaise asked her

"It's going well thanks, I'm having loads of fun" she replied giggling

"yeah so much fun, that you'll need a pepper-up potion soon" Pansy teased her

"Oh shut up" she snapped back but with a smile

Ben and Jason made their way back to group, a sight at which they guys widened their eyes. Pansy saw their reactions and smirked "Well what did you expect, it's a Hens night after all"

"B-but, they're topless" Greg stumbled out

"Well that's stating the obvious Greg" Ginny rolled her eyes

Jason asked the boys what they wanted to drink, Draco and Blaise ordered fire whiskeys and Greg ordered a beer. Hermione ordered a fire whiskey too and Pansy ordered another martini.

"You drink Fire whiskey Granger?" Draco exclaimed at her

"Yeah she does" Pansy replied for her

"Pansy, please I can answer for myself, even if it's the ferret" she smirked at the memory

"Granger, I'll have you know I haven't been a Ferret for a very long time, must you bring it up again"

"Yes, because you're a prat and you deserve it!" she smirked

Ginny snorted at this statement as Cho, Angelina and Fleur made their way back to the group.

"Hello Chang, how are you?" Draco addressed her

"Oh Hi Malfoy….i'm great thanks and you?"

"Cant complain, I'm happy to be home"

"what are you going to do since you're back Malfoy" Ginny asked him

"Well if you must know, I'll be working at St Mungo's in the ermengency department" he replied with a proper smile.

"You are?" came Susan's voice as she too came back to group

"Yes I am Bones, why do you sound so surprised?"

"I work at St Mungo's too, I'm a healer in the children's ward"

"well then I suppose I'll see you at work" he sent her another genuine smile

"Who wants to dance?" piped up Hermione

"I'll come with you" said Pansy

"Me too" said Blaise. Greg raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Godric, just because you don't dance Goyle"

"I feel like dancing too" Draco sent his infamous smirk in Hermione's direction.

Hermione cocked her head back and asked him "You dance?" with an arched eyebrow

"Yes Granger I do dance, I probably have better moves than you had at the yule ball"

"She took Salsa classes last year Malfoy" Ginny Chimed in

"Ginny!"

Pansy got an idea at this point and whispered something to Ben, who was busy flirting with Susan. At once Ben disappeared in the crowd and over to the DJ, which went unnoticed by Hermione and Draco. Pansy winked back at Cho and Ginny who were both wearing remarkable smirks, having picked up on her idea. She and Blaise then followed Hermione and Draco on to the dance floor.

The following song was a latin song, which Hermione picked up on instantly. Blaise offered his hand to Pansy for a dance, which Hermione scowled at because she was now forced to dance with her arch enemy Draco Malfoy.

Hermione reluctantly let Draco take her hand and lead her to the dance floor, he place his other hand on her left hip and pulled her slightly closer to his body. And with that he stared into her soft brown eyes. Hermione stared back into his eyes offering no emotion at all. They both swayed and stepped with the music. Draco was quiet impressed by her dancing skills, but he didn't want to show it.

Blaise and Pansy noticed the duo and were now both wearing small smiles. Blaise asked Pansy in a whisper if she wanted to re-join the group to which she nodded. They both left Hermione dancing in Draco's arms.

Ginny looked up and saw Blaise and Pansy coming back and asked "So, where are the other two?"

"Oh they are still dancing"

Ginny and Cho squealed "Where? Where? I wanna see them, hopefully they aren't hexing each other"

"Well wouldn't Hermione need her wand for that" Greg asked pointing to her clutch bag in which her wand was sitting

"No Greg, she's a Wandless" Pansy replied as she sat next to him

"Get out of town, no way?" he exclaimed

"Yeah she is mate and so is Pansy here" said Blaise

"Really?" he asked Pansy

"Yes Greg and don't worry I can control unless you piss me off" she gave a wry smile

"Noted!" he offered with a small smile

Padma looked over at the dance floor and gasped. The rest of the girls heard this and followed her gaze.

There was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy still dancing though not so close, but they seemed to be having fun with each other.

"Well, it looks like that worked" said Angelina directing this at Pansy, but not looking away from the dancing couple.

"yeah" replied Pansy also not looking away from the dance floor

"What worked girls?" Blaise asked as he glanced between the two

"Well we thought it was good idea to set those to up" Ginny replied pointed at the dancing duo

"Well they look good together" stated Blaise

"Yez they do" affirmed Fleur

"Merlin, imagine the sexual tension"

"Susan, thanks for that, just because you're all horny over there" Pansy retorted back at her as she failed badly at hiding her blush.

Hermione and Draco moved back into the crowd unaware the rest of the group had been watching them.

Blaise glanced at his watch and noted that it was now 2am. "Ah Guys, I hate to break up the fun, but I know Drake has a shift starting at 9am and I have meeting in Rome I need get to in the afternoon, so we might need to head off, sorry ladies"

There was a series of groans and aww's around the group as he and Greg got up to leave. Draco made his way back having to realised he needed to get some sleep before work. Hermione followed behind him and sat down next to Pansy.

"Well Ladies, its was nice seeing you again, Susan I'll see you at work no doubt and Granger thank you for the lovely dance" Draco farewelled the ladies

"Yeah, um….thanks Malfoy" she replied with a small smile

The boys left the girls and left the club and headed to their respective homes.

Pansy turned to Hermione and asked her "So Mia, what happened with you two, out there?" wiggling her eyebrows

"Nothing, we just danced"

"It looked like more than dancing" replied Padma

"Wait! You all saw us dancing and didn't stop us" Hermione cried aloud

"Why would we stop all the fun you two were having?" said Ginny

Hermione groaned "you all are evil, you know that?"

"Oh shut up, you had fun, you just don't want to admit it" replied Pansy

"Whatever you think Pansy, should we get going too before we all crash out here, although I don't think Susan wouldn't mind" said Hermione glancing at Susan who was now wrapped up in Ben's arms.

"Yes lets go, I need a bed" exclaimed Ginny

"Do you need a Potter too?" Pansy teased her

"shut up you" Ginny gave a Pansy a playful shove

Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Cho hugged and said good bye to the others and left the club and made their way back to Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hermione's apartment where they were going to stay over.

Hermione stumbled out of her fireplace first followed by Cho, Ginny and finally Pansy.

"Does anyone need any potion now?" she asked the others

"yeah, I'll have some thanks Mia" replied Cho and Ginny and she handed each of them a bottle.

Hermione said goodnight to each of the girls and made her way to the master bedroom. The other girls went to the guest bedrooms.

Just before turning in for the night, Cho received a text message:

_Goodnight Cho,_

_Nice seeing you again. Would u like to meet for coffee sometime this week?_

_GG_

She replied, turned over and fell asleep

Hermione meanwhile slipped into her Pyjamas crawled under her sheets and cursed herself for having such a good time dancing with Draco before falling asleep.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews so far ;-)


	6. Chapter 6: Flowers and Invites

**Chapter 6**

A few days had passed, it was now Tuesday morning and Hermione was rushing around her apartment getting ready to got to work. She barely finished her coffee and toast off before she grabbed her bag and drove to the car park where would park before heading to the leaky cauldron and onto the ministry. She said good morning to Hannah on her way through the Cauldron and had to squeeze into the lift at the ministry before finally making it Sam's desk.

"Good Morning Mia, how are you?" Sam grinned at her

"Morning Sam, I'm hoping for a good day and yourself?"

Sam squealed, "well I think what's in your office will make your day better"

"Why…what's in my office" replied Hermione looking concerned as she proceeded to open her office door. Sam followed behind her.

Hermione made her way into her office and found one of her best friends sitting on a sofa flicking through one of her many books.

He looked up and grinned.

"Hiya Harry! How are you?" she said as she put down her bag and started to remove her robe.

"I'm great Mione, so who's the lucky guy?" he asked smirking. _Where did he learn to smirk like that?_ Hermione thought to her self

She gave him a confused look "Sorry, what guy are you referring to?"

Sam piped in "He means the lucky guy who sent you the flowers?"

"What flowers?" She then noticed a lovely arrangement sitting on her desk. The arrangement consisted of roses, Lilly's, tulips and daisies.

"So who sent them?" Harry prompted her

She found a card, that simply read:

_Hermione_

_I hope you like the flowers. Have a nice day. See you soon….hopefully._

_X_

She smiled internally, even though she wasn't sure who sent the flowers.

"Well sorry to disappoint you guys, but there's no name on the card, so I can't tell you who sent them" Hermione told them both

Sam groaned and returned back to her desk

"Well aren't you a lucky girl" Harry smiled at her

"Harry sorry, did you come here for something?" she asked him

"No reason, cant a guy visit one of his best friends for no reason" he teased her

"Well of course you can silly, how's work going?" she asked him sincerely as she moved the flower arrangement to another table in her office.

"Not bad thanks, I got my leave approved for the honeymoon" he winked at her

"You mean you as the department head, approved your own leave?" she mocked him

"yes precisely"

"So what are you guys doing for your bucks party on Saturday?" Hermione asked him

"Oh, its top secret" he replied pressing his index finger to his lips.

"sure it is" Hermione replied giggling

"Mione, I should get back to work and let you start your day, I'll see you soon" he hugged her and walked out of her office.

"Bye Harry, see you soon" she called after him

Hermione then buried herself in forms and phone calls for the rest of the day, occasionally glancing at the flowers, wondering who had sent them.

Later in the day further down Diagon Alley at St Mungo's Draco Malfoy was returning from his lunch break.

He went into his office and closed the door behind him, hoping to get a minute to himself before any unforseen madness starts. He cursed inwardly when heard a knock at the door. He went to open it and stopped abruptly when he saw Harry Potter standing before him.

"Good Afternoon Malfoy" Harry Greeted him

"Ah…Hello Potter" Draco was lost for words with a somewhat pleasant greeting from Harry.

"Nice to see you again" Harry grinned at him again

"Potter do you want to come into my office, I might need to check you over, all this grinning of yours is scaring me" said Draco as he welcomed Harry into office.

Harry chuckled as he stepped inside and looked around. He noted most of the furniture Teak, where as the chairs and lounge were Bottle Green. _Well Harry what do you expect from Slytherin_? The voice inside his head said.

"So Potter, what brings you here?" Draco asked him, breaking Harry out of his thinking.

"Well I wanted to ask you something, you don't have to answer right away, but a quick answer would be good" Harry replied

"Potter, don't mean to be rude, but can you hurry up, my break ends in about five minutes" Draco told him

"Oh right Would you like to be an usher at my wedding?" Harry put the simple question before Draco

The question surprised Draco "Potter, you do remember you and I have history, a turbulent one at that?" Draco reminded Harry

"Yes Draco, if you don't mind me calling you that, but I've been told and can see for myself, you've changed and for the better too I might add" Harry said

"Well, I felt it was important to change, I sick of being such a stuck up prat as some people called me and I wanted to clear my name and remain as far as possible from anything associated to my father and his ridiculous ideas and his beliefs" said Draco

"Well said Malfoy, now what's your answer?" Harry smiled at him

"You don't miss a beat do you Potter, I say my answer is yes" Draco smiled back at him

"I was a seeker remember, always had to keep my eyes open" and "Thank you" Harry added

Draco offered Harry a genuine smile.

"Well in that case here is your invitation" said Harry as he handed Draco the wedding invite.

Draco pulled out the invite and read:

_Mr Arthur and Mrs Molly Weasley_

_Wishes to invite you to the wedding of their daughter_

_Ms Ginerva Molly Weasley _

_To _

_Mr Harry James Potter_

_Date and Time: May 22__nd__ 2004 at 2pm_

_Venue: Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow._

Before his eyes Draco saw some additional text appear

_As an Usher, please arrive at 11:30am for final preparations and to greet guests._

Harry was about to walk out before he turned to Draco and said "Oh by the way she liked the flowers and for future reference Tulips are her favourite"

"I have no idea what you are talk about Potter!" Draco immediately replied

"If you say so"

"how did you know?" Draco asked Harry

"My fiancé" Harry replied simply "she didn't tell me everything from the Hen's night, but she did tell me that" and with that Harry left Draco in is thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bucks Night

**Chapter 7**

It was now Saturday, a week before the wedding, tonight the Boys were Celebrating Harry's bucks night at Potter Manor, which meant that Ginny would be spending the night at Hermione's. Draco who was now an usher at the Potter wedding and too was invited to tonight's bucks party.

Hermione had organised a girls night at her place that evening. She finished her yoga session and made her way to her bedroom to change so she could go to the supermarket.

She was in the lift on her way down to the car park, when it stopped on the 6th floor and Blaise stepped in.

"Good Morning Blaise" she greeted him with a smile

"Good Morning….Gran…ah…Hermione" he replied not sure why she used his first name.

"I can call you Blaise can't I, unless your name has changed recently?" she asked him sarcastically

"Well sure you can, as long as I can call you by yours?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Excellent, and where are you off to Hermione?" Blaise asked her

"The supermarket, and you?"she answered

"I have meeting at work, what's a supermarket?" he asked pretending not to know

"Surely you can't be serious" retorted

"Oh relax, I was only joking, you know Slytherins can joke too" he teased her

They both made their way to the car park and to their respective destinations.

Hermione had returned home and was getting the ingredients ready to make her famous caramel slice for tonight when she heard the floo go off and the sound of tiny foot steps run out of her study.

"Aunty Mione?" the Youngster called out

"I'm in here Teddy" she called out to the child

Teddy came into the Kitchen sporting his natural brown hair with turquoise tips and his soft brown eyes. This was look when he was in a good mood. He was followed in by Ginny and his Godfather Harry.

He ran over to Hermione, who had bent down to his level in anticipation and gave her a tight hug.

"Hello Teddy, how are you?" she greeted him

"I'm very good and you?"

"I'm good also….how's school going?"

"It's okay I guess, I can now count to 20"

"Wow that's great darling"

Teddy then went on to show her how he counts to 20 and finished with a big grin.

Hermione clapped when he finished and poured him a glass of milk.

"Gosh Mione, he's a six-year-old and you ask him how's school?"Ginny teased Hermione

"Gin, she's Hermione Granger, what did expect?" her fiancé told her

"Harry James Potter, are you insinuating that I'm a nerd" Hermione faked being insulted

"Well Mione, it's true" he smirked back at her

"Mia, what are you making?" asked Ginny gesturing to the ingredients on the kitchen bench top.

"My Caramel slice for tonight" Hermione replied smiling

At this Teddy's ears perked up and asked if he could have some.

"Sure you can sweetheart" replied Hermione once again

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, which Hermione went to answer.

She was greeted by Pansy and Scarlett who followed her to kitchen.

Harry saw them both "Good morning Pansy, Hello Scar, how are you darling?"

"Hi Uncle Harry, I good" she replied with cheesy grin

"Hi Harry, ready for tonight?" Pansy asked him

"Well as ready as I can be, ah….that reminds me" he turned to Hermione who was charming the ingredients for the slice to mix themselves in a bowl "Mia…do you know if Blaise is home?"

"Harry, how would she know if he's home or not?" Ginny asked him

Without hesitation Hermione still with her back to the other adults answered him "No he had to go into work for a meeting"

"And missy, how do you know this?" Pansy asked with risen eyebrows

Hermione turned around and saw the others were all waiting for her to explain

"Guys c'mon, we met in the lift this morning when I went shopping"

"hmmm"

Hermione sighed "I honestly don't know what is everyone's obsession with me finding a guy, even yesterday Ron sent me an owl about the new chaser on his team"

"Really my brother sent you an owl about that?" Ginny laughed

Hermione glared at her

"Okay, okay, lighten up Mia, we just want you to have the special someone in your life" said Ginny

"Yeah, you're one of my best friends, you deserve to be happy, isn't that right Pansy?" asked Harry

"Absolutely" Answered Pansy smiling

"Well thanks guys, but when it happens it happens" replied Hermione with a small smile. "Harry why did you need Blaise?" she asked

"Oh, I need him to tell Malfoy about tonight" he replied

Ginny face palmed upon hearing his reply and Pansy shook her head.

Hermione's eyes widened at this and she cried "What!, why is he going to your buck's party?"

"Ahhh….well you see he's invited to the wedding….so its only right he comes to my buck's party" he timidly replied

"YOU INVITED HIM TO THE WEDDING!" Hermione cried even louder

Pansy quickly ushered Teddy and Scarlett out of the room fearing Hermione would Hex Harry without hesitation.

Hermione inadvertently made the rolling pin fly in Harry's direction, at which he ducked and it landed on the floor behind him.

"Mione, please calm down…..yes I did invite him to the wedding, and well Blaise too"

Hermione knew she had to control her magic, being a wandless anything could happen if she didn't. She took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm down, looked up "Why in Merlin's name would you do that?"

Ginny interjected "Mia, Harry knows that Draco has changed and we accept that"

"Mia, I'm sorry you had to find out this way" Harry added

"Right, if you'll excuse me I just need to visit the bathroom" as Hermione was leaving the Kitchen Pansy walked back in.

She looked over at Ginny, who nodded. She slapped Harry on the back of the head.

"Ow, why'd do that for?" he cried

"Harry James Potter!, do you not remember what I told you when you said wanted to invite Draco to the wedding?" Ginny reprimanded him

"yes you said Mione should not know about this because she'd hex me" he replied

"And it looks like she very nearly did" said Pansy as she picked up the rolling pin off the floor and placed it back on the bench top.

"Sometimes I wonder if my brother has rubbed off on you with his daftness" said Ginny

"look ladies I'm really sorry, it just slipped out"

"Well, if we want Mia and Draco to get together we have to be more careful and tactful" said Ginny in a hushed tone in case Hermione heard on her way back from the bathroom.

"Yeah she's right" added Pansy in a whisper

Hermione walked back into the kitchen and put the slice into the fridge to set.

"Listen guys I'm sorry about before" she addressed the other three adults "Harry, I was just surprised given the past with Malfoy, I was shocked I guess you could say that he's invited to the wedding."

"Listen Mione…" he went over to her and clapped his hand on her shoulder "I apologise again for not telling you earlier, forgive me?"

"How could I not with that face of yours" she replied smiling

"Well…" Ginny clapped her hands "….I'm making tea, who wants some?" she asked

Hermione began cutting up the slice and gave both Teddy and Scarlett each a piece.

"Mione, I'm sorry but I need to get Teddy and Scarlett over the Bill and Fleur's, they're having a sleep over there tonight, I hope you enjoy your night and I don't want any stories about in the paper tomorrow"

"Seriously Harry, relax, did anything appear in the prophet last weekend about the Hen's?"

"No….should something have been in there?" he glanced around the room at all three girls.

"No of course not, because nothing happened" Pansy quickly answered him

"Right well, that's good, we'll be off now"

Scarlett walked into the kitchen followed by Teddy.

Pansy went over and hugged her daughter "Now Scar, promise you'll be a good girl for Mr and Mrs Weasley, play nicely with Teddy and Vic and be gentle with baby Dominique"

Fleur and Bill were married and lived close to the burrow, they had two daughters 4 year old Victoire and 8 month old Dominique.

"Yes mummy" responded Scarlett nodding her head.

Meanwhile Harry was saying bye to Ginny as she hugged her 'Godson' Teddy

Harry took both Scarlett and Teddy and flooed over to Bill and Fleur's house leaving Ginny, Pansy and Hermione.

Suddenly Ginny's phone went off and she proceeded to check it.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked

"It's Luna, wants to know if she can take me lingerie shopping to make up for missing my Hen's" Ginny replied smiling

"Well what are you waiting for? Off you Ms Weasley, go buy something that will blow Mr Potter's mind" Pansy said wiggling her eyebrows

"where is she taking you shopping?" asked Hermione as she proceeded to wash up the muggle way

"Oh ummm…" Ginny rechecked the message "….Victoria's Secret"

"You want my store card?" asked Pansy

"You have store card!" the other two exclaimed

"Yep" replied Pansy popping the "p"

"Sure let me have it, bye girls see you later" said Ginny as she took the card from Pansy

"Bye, have fun and bring back your shopping, we want to see what you buy" said Pansy

"Yes, and bring Luna back with you, tell her she can stay the night too" called out Hermione

Ginny smiled and waved as she went into the hallway and apparated out of Hermione's place.

* * *

Later in the evening, Blaise and Greg were at Draco's apartment, about to leave to go to Harry's bucks party.

"C'mon Drake, its not a date, we're going to it's a bucks party, why on earth are you taking so long?"

"Zabini, you make him sound like a girl" stated Greg

"Sometimes he acts like it" sniggered Blaise

"Hey I heard that, you prat!" snapped Draco as he came into the living room.

Blaise and Greg burst into laughter.

"Well then let's go, I wonder if Potter has enough space in his house for us" Draco Joked. He wasn't fully aware that Harry and Ginny now lived in his Grandparents and father's family home Potter Manor.

"Ah Drake, I wouldn't joke about that" said Blaise

"Why?"

"Because, we're going to Potter Manor"

"he lives in Manor?" asked Greg in Surprise

"Harry Bloody Potter lives in freakin' Manor" exclaimed Draco

"Yeah…..he's done nicely for himself" Blaise smirked

Draco simply replied "I'll say"

All three men flooed over to Harry's place where the party was slowly revving up. They spotted Seamus Finnegan fiddling with the Jukebox. He saw them and came over.

"Hello, Malfoy, Zabini and Goyle, how are you Lads?" he smiled

"Good Evening Finnegan, how are you?" Blaise replied

"Oh not bad thanks, heard you and Malfoy were back in London, staying for good then?"

"Yeah"

"That's the plan" added Draco

"What do you do nowadays?" Greg asked Seamus

"I work in the sports department at the ministry" he replied

"Does that mean you can get us tickets to the world cup in October?" asked Blaise eagerly

"Why, I wouldn't thought that you would be supporting me Zabini?" came another voice as the newcomer approached the group

Draco looked up and saw Ron Weasley had now joined them.

"What are you talking about Weasel?"

Seamus burst out laughing

"Ahh…." Greg started to reply only to be cut off by Ron.

"Of course, you wouldn't know Malfoy, but I am starting Keeper for the English Team" said Ron smugly

"You have to be bloody joking" said Draco disbelievingly

"I'm afraid he's not" Interjected Harry as he too joined the group "and my lovely Fiancé is a starting Chaser" he added

"Two Weasleys on the one team!" exclaimed Blaise

"Yep" said Ron popping the "P"

"You know you sound just like Pansy when you do that" said Draco smirking

Ron's eyes widened at the statement which caused Harry to chuckle.

"Although she'll be a Potter by the time the world cup rolls around" Harry chuckled again

"So Greg, what do you do? Seamus asked him trying to change the get out of giving away free

"I source wand cores from around the world" he replied

"Do you Travel Much then?"

"Yeah I sure do, I'm going to Spain next month"

"Well good for you Greg" Ron Spoke up "Any lady in your life then?" he further questioned

Draco and Blaise broke into a fit of laughter at this and Goyle glared at them.

"What! It's true, you don't have a lady Goyle" Blaise spoke up recovering from his laughter

Greg Goyle addressed Ron and said "As a matter of fact, I have just started seeing someone" he smirked

"You have? Who? When?" Draco's eyes widened as he questioned his friend

"Chang" Greg Mumbled

"I'm sorry Greg, we hardly heard you, did you say Cho Chang" asked Harry

He sighed "Yes"

"My Merlin Gregory! when did that happen?" asked Blaise looking surprised

"Well when you and Draco were off dancing last Saturday with Pansy and Granger" he replied

"And you two are now a…couple?" asked Draco as he too slowly recovered from Greg's admission.

"As of Thursday we are" he replied smiling

Blaise and Draco straighten themselves out "Well good for you old chap" Blaise clapped Greg's shoulder.

"Hold on, which one of you were dancing with Hermione?" Ron interjected

"I was Weasel, jealous?" smirked Draco

"No, her and I dated for a little while after the war but eventually we felt more comfortable with each other as friends" he replied

"Oh"

"Draco, if eventually you date Hermione, we expect…." Harry said pointing to Ron and himself "..to treat her properly"

"Don't worry Pot….ah…Harry, I have intention of hurting her, if we do end up dating" Draco replied with small smile

"What are you two talking about, if Eventually they start dating, what's going on?" Ron asked as he looked between Harry and Draco

"Well…." Harry started to reply before being cut off by Draco

"You see, I get the impression or atleast got the impression last weekend, that's she's not too keen on me, considering I made her school years a living hell and with all that happened during the war…" he trailed off

"Well then Malfoy, you need to show her" Seamus spoke up

"yes because you would know" said Ron sarcastically

"Hey! Atleast I'm engaged, unlike you" Seamus snapped back

"Engaged to who Finnegan?"

"Parvarti" he smile slyly

"Well Congrats to you" said Blaise picking up a glass of butterbeer and now toasting Seamus

"Hey this is my Bucks party" mocked Harry

"Right well mister, lets go celebrate before my sister starts nagging you the rest of your life" laughed Ron as he clapped Harry's shoulder

The Boys went on to enjoy the rest of the night filled in with Bikini clad waitresses, which Harry pleaded with the others not to tell Ginny about.

* * *

Over at the Hermione's, the girls were busy chatting and mixing with each other. Luna was telling Pansy and Susan about latest trip with Rolf.

"So when do you think you two will get married?" Pansy asked

"Oh I'm not really sure, when eventually we are both in the same country for him to propose" she replied giggling

"sure thing Lovegood" replied Pansy smiling back her

Cho and Ginny were busy discussing quidditch. Hermione was refusing to tell Hannah the recipe for her caramel slice.

"Sorry Hannah, but it's a Granger family recipe, which I cant simply divulge to you" Hermione said with an evil grin.

"Oh that reminds me, Ginny wasn't there something you had to show us from your shopping today?" Hermione asked the redhead.

"I dunno, is there?" replied Ginny not having a clue what the brunette was on about

"I think she's referring to your new lingerie" Luna Interjected

"Oh that, well I suppose you could so you guys"

"I'm shocked, that you would not even think of showing us your barely there lingerie" mocked Parvarti as she held her chest teasing Ginny.

Ginny went off and grabbed her shopping. She re-entered the lounge room carring two Victoria's secret bags.

"Two Bags?" questined Hermione

"It is a two week Honeymoon Mia" teased Pansy as she winked at Ginny who blushed

Ginny began pulling out various items and laying them out or passing them the girls to look at.

"Oh these are nice" stated Cho as she held up a pair of lace trim white panties

"Not as nice as this" said Pansy who was holding a red satin babydoll

"Very Gryffindor" teased Hermione

"I've got one in Blue, very Ravenclaw" said Cho slyly

All girls swung their heads in Cho's direction at her admission

"oh don't look at me like that ladies" she replied as saw their reactions

"Well! this gives me an idea, for a Game!" Pansy exclaimed standing up

"What game did you have in mind?" asked Hermione nervously

"I Never"

"Oooh, good idea Pansy" Ginny squealed

"What are we playing with?" asked Susan

"Got enough Butterbeer Mia?"

"Yes" she replied as she ducked back in to kitchen to bring out some more.

Ginny packed and put away her new lingerie as Hermione came back in with more butterbeer bottles.

Pansy addressed the group. "Okay the normal rules apply, your glass will refill itself when its empty, but one new twist is that if someone drinks at an 'I never' that surprises you, you can ask them one and only one question, understood?"

There was series of 'yeahs' and nods

"Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go" Hannah piped up "I've never….dated a Quidditch player". Its true her only boyfriend was her current one Neville Longbottom.

Pansy, Ginny, Hermione, Padma and Cho each took a drink.

Susan was next "I've never had sex outside" she giggled

Pansy and Ginny each took a drink.

"Gin, do I even want to know?" asked Hermione eyeing her best friend

"It was one time at the beach Mione" she giggled

Luna was up next "I've never driven a car"

Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Cho each took a drink.

Ginny's glass magically refilled itself.

Cho was next "I've never ridden a magical creature"

Ginny, Luna and Hermione all drank.

"Do we even want to know?" Parvati questioned the three drinkers

Both Luna and Ginny looked in Hermione's direction.

"Okay fine…. a Thestral and Dragon" she replied sighing

"You've ridden a dragon?" asked Pansy

"Yes during the war, can we move on" she snapped

Padma's turn was up next "I've never cheated on a test"

Parvati, Ginny and Pansy drank.

"I've never had sex at school" Parvati said

Pansy and Ginny took a drink each

"Miss Weasley" Susan mimicked Professor McGonagall's voice

"Well I missed Harry too much during my final year" she replied as she blushing

"Oh so now I know where you used to disappear during those times you were practising quidditch" added Hermione smirking

"You know, you remind me of someone when you do that" Pansy said smirking adding a wink to Ginny and Cho.

"So its my turn let's see" Ginny pondered a minute before plastering a mischievous smile on her face "I've never had a one night stand"

Susan drank, but all the ladies knew that meant Ben, who had now become her boyfriend, Pansy also drank and to everyone's surprise so did Hermione.

"Okay fess up missy" Pansy addressed her with an arched eyebrow

"Ginny I hate you so much right now" Hermione groaned before continuing "….last month I was in Berlin for work, we went for drinks with my German colleagues, I met this guy and the next thing I knew it was morning and I was in his hotel room" she finished

"Ahh, you didn't tell them who it was" said Ginny smugly

"Oh My God! You know the guy?" Hannah Shrieked

"We all do" said Ginny in playful tone

"Oh dear Merlin… the Kingsbourne Knights were in Berlin too….it was Justin" Hermione replied as she buried her head in the hands

"You slept with Justin Finch Fletchley!?" questioned Hannah and Susan

"Yes"

"As in my ex-boyfriend?" asked Susan

"Yes him"

"My goodness Mia, you really do have a thing for quidditch players" Pansy teased her

"Shut up!"

All the girls burst into laughter

"Anyway its my turn" said Hermione "I've never had people walk in on me shagging a guy" she smirked

"Oi! Don't get technical on me missy!" snapped Ginny but in playful manner as she sipped her drink. Hannah, Parvati and Luna also drank.

Hermione chuckled at her best friend

"Who walked in on you Ginny?" Questioned Parvarti

"oh lets see, My mum, Percy and once nearly it was Teddy" she replied blushing "what about you?" she questioned back to Parvati

"I did" groaned Padma

"Hannah?"

"Oh there was a delivery guy and another time it was Seamus" she replied blushing

"yeah I remember Seamus came home and hardly spoke for two hours" laughed Parvati

"Luna?'

"Oh my dad did once, thankfully it's never happened again" she laughed

"and finally its my turn" chimed in Pansy "I never had a crush on someone from another house while we were at school"

Ginny, Cho, Hermione, Susan and Padma all drank

"Well ladies, tell us who it was"

"Well you know I dated Michael Corner from Ravenclaw" said Ginny

"Mine was Cedric" said Cho solemnly

All girls paused for a moment

"Mine was Ron Weasley" said Padma

"Really!" exclaimed Ginny and Hermione at the same time

"yes" giggled Padma

"Mine was Anthony Goldstein " said Hermione

"Yeah I see the appeal" added Parvati smiling

Everyone waited for Susan to reply.

"Mine was Adrian Pucey" she Giggled

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was all the Slytherin badness" she laughed

"Hey! It's only some of us who were bad!" exclaimed Pansy

"Sure it was" said Hannah sarcastically

"Okay, okay, lets move on, Hannah its your turn, let's make this the last round then we'll order Pizza, okay?" asked Hermione

"I love Pizza" said Ginny happily

"I know"

"Okay let's see, I've never gotten a Tattoo"

Everyone but her took a sip.

"What the Hell, most of us have a tattoo?" Asked Pansy in Shock

"you know not only Slytherin are rebels" said Padma rolling her eyes

"Yeah, yeah whatever Padma" Pansy mocked her playfully "what tattoo do you have?"

"I have an eagle on my shoulder, though it only appears with a revealing charm"

"God, your such a Ravenclaw sis" Parvarti teased her twin

"Oh shut up, why don't you show them yours?" Padma smirked

"Fine I will" stated Parvati. She took off her jacket and whispered the charm and the word "Loyalty" appeared on he inside of her left arm

"And you tease me for being true to my house" Padma laughed

Susan had enough the twins bickering and restarted the game " I never kissed someone of the same sex"

Only Ginny and Hermione blushed and drank.

"Did you two…?"

"Yes and we were both extremely drunk…well at least that's what Harry told us" said Hermione turning near crimson

"Yes, you know what Mia, I'm suddenly hungry, aren't you?" asked Ginny whose blush was fading

"Yeah I am too, let me go get the Pizza Menu" Hermione went off to grab the menu off her fridge

"Well that was unexpected" Cho whispered to Pansy who nodded

"Can we get a BBQ Chicken?"

"I want Hawaiian"

"Can we get a Cheese one?"

"But I'm lactose intolerant!"

"So?...eat another pizza woman!"

"God you girls, are hilarious" stated Ginny

The girls continue to enjoy their night, ordering pizza, including Pansy daring Padma to ask the delivery guy for his number, which he willingly supplied.

Most of them left around midnight, leaving just Ginny and her maid of Honour Hermione. They both turned in for the night soon after.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Wedding

So here I am laying in bed in one the Manor's many spare bedrooms, working up the energy to get out of bed to prepare for the wedding of two of my best friends, and also to face one blonde Slytherin named Draco Malfoy.

I sit up and slowly shuffle out of bed, finding my bedroom slippers. My parents gave me these for Christmas two years ago and I still use them, well what's wrong with Black and yellow polka dot slippers?

I open the door and as soon as I step out into the hallway, Victorie Weasley runs into me.

"oh sorry Aunt Mione" she looks up and apologises to me.

"That's okay sweetheart, just watch where you're going you have an important job today, remember? I tell her as I fix up her shoulder length blonde hair.

"Yes I'm the flower girl!" she exclaimed grinning as much as a four year old could.

"Where were you in a hurry to?" I ask her, even though I already know the answer.

"Breakfast!" she gleefully said, her dark blue eyes twinkling.

We made our way into the kitchen, in which Mrs Weasley was busy cooking breakfast for everyone. This did not sit well with Ginny I knew, but Molly Weasley wasn't about to change her morning routine just for her daughter's wedding.

Fleur walked in a few minutes later "Good Morning Hermione" she grinned

"Morning Fleur" I reply while sipping my coffee smiling back at her

"Morning Mama" Victorie greeted her mother in between drinking her Milo (Well in Australia lots of kids drink this)

"Morning my Petal, are you ready for today?"

"Yesss" she nodded as eagerly as a four year old could.

"Is Ginny up yet?" I ask no one in particular

"No, but she should get up soon, so much too do, you know?" said Angelina as she walked in followed by George

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing!, Ang told me your hair colour had changed, but I didn't know it was blonde"

"You Prat!, yes I did, you just have the memory of Gold Fish" she replied as she playfully swatted him

"Oh right, good thing I have you then love" he grinned back at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips

"Oi, can you two stop that! There are children around" exclaimed Ron as he also entered the kitchen wearing black pyjama bottoms and an old cannons training shirt.

"Ronald, you're worse than your niece, I swear" I said to him

_That stopped him in his tracks _I thought to myself. Even though we haven't dated in over three years, I still manage to bring some wave of fear into him.

"Morning Mione" he grumbled in my direction

"Uncle Ron, what does a best man do?" his niece asks him

"Well let's see…" he begins to reply as he sits down at the table next to her "…..first of all they have to make sure the groom, your Uncle Harry in this case gets to the wedding" he chuckled as did George

"Then he also makes sure that he also supports the new couple in their marriage, which is very important considering its my best friend and my baby sister" he replied as he piled scrambled egg onto his plate.

"Wow Ron, who knew you could be so profound" I said sincerely to him

"Thanks I do try" he sheepishly grinned back at me before digging into his breakfast.

"Well I'm going to wake up the bride, Merlin knows there is so much to do today, and sleeping isn't one of them" I said as I got up after finishing off my breakfast.

As I begin to walk out, Teddy walks in with his hair all over the place. "Good Morning Aunt Mione, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it Teddy?"

"Can you ask Aunt Ginny, what colour I should wear my hair today?"

"Blue" Victorie yells out, which causes him to blush.

I wink back at the Adults. "I'll ask her and let you know, okay darling?"

"Yes, thank you" he replied before taking my now vacant seat next to his Uncle George. Which was his second favourite, after Ron.

I went back upstairs and walked down the hall way. Like many Manors of magical families, Potter Manor two separate wings, east and west. The Boys had spent the night in the East wing and the girls and some guests in the West Wing; the reception was only taking place in the West Wing Ballroom as it was the larger of the two.

I stood outside Ginny's room wondering how to wake her up, then I got the idea. I crept in the room and made my way over to the double bed where she is still fast asleep, remaining as quiet as possible. I stood up and screamed…

"GINNY! HARRY WANTS TO GET MARRIED IN THE NUDE!"

"WHAT THE HELL? I'LL KILL HIM!" she sat upright and screeched.

Meanwhile I'm doubled laughing my head off.

"You little bitch!" She playfully spat back at me!

"Well Miss Weasley, I had to wake you up somehow" I reply winking at her

"What? By telling me my Fiancé wants to get married naked?" she grumbled as she swung her legs out of bed and stood up.

"Well get up then miss! It's…" I glance at the wall clock " nearly 9 and we have so much to do, go take a shower, I'll be back soon with my dress, shoes and things" Ginny slowly shuffled down the hallway to the bathroom.

I walked back into my room and stopped in my tracks. There on the dresser was glass vase filled with gorgeous yellow tulips. I wondered to myself if it was someone who knew me as they would know I like tTulips the best. Yellow? Hufflepuff maybe? Justin? Oh dear Merlin I hope not!

I skip over, praying there is a name on the card this time. I locate a card magically fixed to the lip of the vase and open it up:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I've been told that Tulips are your favourite. So here you are J. _

_No doubt you will make a stunning bridesmaid today. _

_Hope to see you shortly._

_Xx_

Well atleast its one more kiss than last time and a smiley face too. Who would have told them that I like Tulips. My friends have some explaining to do I think to myself.

I grabbed my dark blue bridesmaid dress and my red 5 inch stiletto heels, glanced back at the tulips once again and smiled to myself. I then made my way back to Ginny's room.

I walk in, she's by her dresser sorting through her jewellery for today. She looks over at me and notices my smile.

"Hey miss, what's got you so happy?"

"What? Oh nothing, I'm just happy for you and Harry" I reply praying I'm not blushing.

"'Hermione, I've known you for 12 years or more, I can tell when you're lying"

I smile sheepishly before telling her about the flowers.

She squeals as she envelopes me in a tight hug, and when Ginny squeals people in France can probably hear her.

"Ginny, calm down please" I urge her

"Okay, okay sorry, but seriously Mione I'm so happy you have and admirer, how does it feel?" she asks me

"It's ummm, I don't know, wonderful?" I respond. Well how else would I respond, I've never been ask that before

"What's got everyone so excited in here?" Luna asks as she enters the room. Her and I are Ginny's bridesmaids. Ron is Harry's Best man and Neville is his other groomsman.

"Mione over here" Ginny gestures in my direction "has an admirer" she waggles her eyebrows before grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Do you? How exciting!" Luna exclaims before she too grins at me

"Okay, girls calm down please we have to start get ready, and please don't tell any of the guys about this, Merlin knows they would hound me with questions" I request of them

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" replies Luna winking at me

"Thanks, now are we going to dress you Gin or not?" I raise my eyebrows questioning her

I went to open the dress bag when Mrs Weasley comes rushing in. She was already dressed, hair done, all that was missing was her shoes, she was wearing slippers in stead

"oh my baby girls is getting married" she cries out before grasping Ginny in a hug

"Mum please calm down or you'll ruin your hair" she pleaded of her mother

"Sorry dear, but I'm just so happy and so proud of you" she said slowly wiping away her tears.

"Mrs Weasley, I think we should" indicating to Luna and myself "get dressed first then dress Ginny, what do you think?" I didn't want to interrupt the mother/daughter moment, but having known Ginny for as long as I have, I know she wants to get things underway.

"Of course Hermione dear, I'll go greet the Minister be back to help you" she patted my arm and smiled at me and Luna and left the room

"Right!, well let's get dressed then!" stated Luna and clapped her hands together and proceeded over to taker her dress out of the bag.

The bridesmaid dresses were supplied by the twins and Pansy. I remember the day we all went in there to choose a dress, well more like Gin choosing a typically embarrassing dress for Luna and I. However, I was proven wrong, because the dresses she chose are quiet pretty.

They were Rouched A-Line one shoulder knee length dresses in a Royal Blue colour. Why Royal Blue, you ask? Well Ginny decided the colour complimented her skin tone, even though she wasn't the one wearing them.

Luna and I both change into our dresses and begin to do our make up when Mrs Weasley returns, this time wearing black heels, that went well with her Jade coloured dress

"How's everyone doing in here?" she asks looking around the room

"We're fine Mrs Weasley, Hermione and I will just finish getting ready before we get Ginny ready" Luna replies smiling

A few minutes later, Luna and I finish with our make-up. We both decided to go for the less-is-more effect.

We then move onto getting Ginny into her dress, doing her make up and doing everyone's hair.

Ginny looks absolutely stunning, in her dress. It's column style tied with a corset with a Cathedral train, which is White in colour. The top layer of lace features an intricate Lily crochet design. She'll wear a simply elbow length veil. She's also wearing 5 inch strappy stilettos, Gryffindor red in colour of course.

We all step back when she's finished getting dressed and gasp in amazement at how beautiful she looks. I had a feeling, that Mrs Weasley would break out in tears again, I quickly pass her tissue box before her make up gets ruined

"Thanks dear" she smiles fondly at me

"I don't think your daughter would be too happy with her mother sporting runny mascara" I whisper back to her smiling.

"How do I look girls?" Ginny asks us

"Gin, you look fabulous, Harry is going to have hard time keeping his eyes off you!" I exclaim

"Or his hands!" Luna adds cheekily

"Luna Lovegood" Mrs Weasley scolds her in playful manner

"Sorry!" she sheepishly smiles back

Soon after our hair is completed, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Pansy standing there in a dark chocolate off the shoulder dress and cream heels holding Scarlett's hand who was wearing a pretty Toffee coloured dress and white Mary Jane's.

"Hello Pans, Hi Scarlett" I greet them, bending down to hug my Goddaughter

"Hello Aunt Mio, you look pretty!" she shoots me a toothy grin

"Thank you and you look very pretty too" I smile back at her

"Scarlett wanted to see her Aunties before the wedding started" Pansy informs me as I open the door further letting them into the room

"Hello!" Exclaims Scarlett to everyone in the room

"Oh Hello Scarlett and Pansy, how are you?" Mrs Weasley asks her

"We're both Fine Mrs Weasley" she replies smiling

"Aunt Ginny!, you look pretty too!" Scarlett tells her excitedly

Ginny walks over, crouches down (well as much as she could in her dress) and kisses Scarlett's forehead "Thanks Scarlett, you look very pretty too"

"I'm so glad our dresses look good on you both" Pansy tells both Luna and I

"As if, we wouldn't look good in any of our designs" I tease her

I notice Ginny whispering something to Pansy, who turns to face me and smiles cheekily at me. And I know what Ginny now told her.

"So, who's the lucky guy you've been hiding from us?" Pansy asks me

"Oh Ginny, I swear that big mouth of yours is no good for anything" I groan

"That's not what Harry says" she replies Cheekily

"GINERVA WEASLEY THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT IN THIS ROOM" Her mother scolds her while the other three of us double over in a fit of laughter

"Sorry Mum" she mumbles

"Well girls, we should got find a seat, say bye Scar" Pansy tells her daughter

"Byeeee" she waves to us all as all reply to her

Pansy and Scarlett leave the room to head the large Manor Courtyard where the wedding will take place.

The Courtyard was the bottom of the flagstone pathway and sat against a stone wall. The wedding taking place on this courtyard, under a newly erected Marquee. The pathway would be flanked both side by chairs for the guests and wedding party.

Mr Weasley came getting ready to escort his only daughter downstairs and on her way to becoming Mrs Potter.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" he told Ginny as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you daddy" she replied trying her best not cry.

"Darling, I think you should head down and take your seat, George is waiting for you" Mr Weasley tells his wife.

"You're right dear, so proud of you girls" she kisses both Luna and I on the cheek and gives us a light embrace

"I love you Ginny" she kisses her daughters cheek and leaves the room.

"So shall we go Girls?" Mr Weasley asks us in general

"Let's go!" Luna exclaims smiling

We make our way downstairs where Victoire and Teddy are waiting nervously being watched by Fleur.

"Oh my Ginny, you look beautiful" Fleur exclaims at the sight of her sister in law.

"Thanks Fleur, you look lovely too"

"Aunt Mio, did you ask her?" Teddy questions me

"Oh right sorry Ted, hold on a sec" I smile down at him. He looks so adorable in his Royal blue tux with matching vest and white shirt.

"Ginny, your Godson wants to know what colour he should wear his hair?" I ask the bride

She walks over to us and crouches down to Teddy's level.

"Darling, what colour do you want wear your hair?"

"Ummm.." he concentrates for a moment before changing it to match Harry's black hair colour.

Ginny Chuckles, "…then black it shall be" she kisses his forehead and wipes off the lipstick smudge.

"You know I like your hair blue" I overhear Victoire tell Teddy, which causes him to blush. I smile at the two children.

We make our way over to the doors when I notice a very familiar platinum blonde head on the other side.

"Mione, you know he was invited" Ginny calls from behind me, when she notices my gaze at the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, but what is he doing opening the door for us?" I ask her looking back

"He's an usher silly, its part of his role"

"He's a what!"

"Mione, its just his role in the wedding, deal with it!" Ginny replies

"Fine, but after the wedding I'll kill that new husband of yours for not passing this extra detail" I tell her

"Okay everyone ready?" Mr Weasley asks

"Yes Grandpa" Victoire replies

"Okay petal, when Mr Malfoy and Mr Thomas open the door, you and Teddy need to walk down the path and to wear Uncle Harry is standing" Fleur tells the two children

"Yes" they both Chorus

Malfoy and Dean open the door at the same time so the kids can proceed out.

"Hello Kids, ready?" Dean asks them

They both nod before going down the stairs the down the path.

I can see that Victoire is dropping her rose petals very carefully as she walks along while Teddy tightly grips the ring pillow.

I look down to fix non-existent creases in my dress when I hear Draco telling Luna its her turn

"Lovegood, its time" he tells her

I look up and meet him eye to eye and slowly his eyes travel down my body. _Oh My God, Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince himself is checking me out_ I think to myself.

"Hello Malfoy" I greet him politely as Luna makes her way to the front

"Granger, you look lovely, its your turn" he compliments me

"Thanks" I reply smiling at both his compliment and instruction

May I just say he looks bloody handsome in his black dress robes with matching red and blue striped tie. His blond hair falls playfully over his forehead sitting just above his eyebrows and my gosh those grey eyes.

_Hermione, you cannot possibly fall for Draco Malfoy_ I snap out of my thinking at the sound of Ginny's light cough signalling I should be on my way already.

I blush before smiling at both Malfoy and Dean before proceeding down the front.

As I near the front I see Both Neville and Ron standing next to Harry. They both look impeccable in their dark blue dress robes with matching red ties. Harry is too in dark blue dress robes and but is wearing a silver and red striped tie.

I smile politely at the boys before taking my place.

The wedding March begins to play at the click of Pansy's fingers, I left this job up to my fellow wandless at the wedding. The Guests stand to witness the bride's entrance.

_Nobody's POV_

Hermione saw Ron Turn his head and smile fondly at his sister walk down the aisle with their father. He looked like such a proud older brother.

Mr Weasley and Ginny made their way to the front. He gave her hand to Harry and with their hands intertwined smiling happily at each other they turned to face the minister of magic who was conducting the ceremony.

"We are gathered on this beautiful day to join this Wizard and this Witch in Bond of Everlasting love" Kingsley Began

"If anyone doesn't feel they should become Man and Wife, speak now?" he looks around the room as the guests do the same scoping out if anyone objects.

Luckily for Harry and Ginny no one speaks up.

Kingsley continues on as Mr Weasley grabs a tissue from his wife for he too has tears flowing. The happy kind that is.

"Harry we'll do your vows first" Kingsley instructs him

Harry and Ginny (after she hands her tear drop bouquet to Hermione) turn inward to face each other as Harry takes a deep breath to overcome his nerves and they join their hands together

"Ginny, from the first time I saw you, I knew there was something special about you that I just had to uncover. Since that first time I have found you to be the most generous, loving, kind, beautiful, funny witch I know. All these qualities of yours has made me fall in love with you and from this day onward I will continue to fall deeper in love with you. You bring out the best in me and for this I need you by my side forever more." He finishes off with a nervous smile

"Ginny, your vows please" Kingsley tells her

She nervously smiles back Harry before beginning. "Harry, you are the most amazing wizard I know. You are so brave, selfless, kind, thoughtful, funny and loving. Over the years I have come to consider you not only my true love, but also my partner in crime (insert laughter here) and more importantly my best friend. I will continue to support and love you for the rest of our lives together" she finishes off.

Luna hands a tissue to Hermione at this point who slightly sniffling. Hermione doesn't notice that Draco is watching her with a genuine smile at this point.

Amongst the guest Padma whispers to her Twin and Seamus, "So you guys getting ideas for your vows" she chuckles lightly.

"No sis, stop it!" Parvati playfully slaps her sister with her left hand as her right is hold Seamus's hand.

Young Teddy Lupin carefully stepped forward to his Uncle Ron who untied both rings from the ring pillow and hands one to Harry.

The rings are exchanged much to the delight of both bride and groom as they turn to face the crowd.

Kingsley announces "May I present Mr Harry and Mrs Ginerva Potter, you my kiss your bride"

The share a somewhat passionate kiss much to the cheers and applause of the guests.

Hand in hand the newly weds made their way back up the Aisle followed by Hermione and Ron and Luna and Neville. Mr and Mrs Weasley followed them both sporting big grins. Bill and Fleur came afterwards, with Victoire being carried by her father. Angelina and George escorted Teddy out. Percy and Audrey finally made their way.

10 minutes later after the wedding party had congratulated Ginny and Harry, they all assembled in a line so they could greet the other guests.

Mr and Mrs Weasley came by first, both of them had stopped crying. They both greeted and thanked Luna and Neville. Then hugged and thanked Hermione before moving onto the new Mr and Mrs Potter.

Next to congratulate them was George and Angelina. They both repeated the process with the bridal party. Following them was Bill and his family, including Fleur's sister Gabrielle who was holding her eight monthy old niece Dominique.

"Hermione, its so nice to see you again" she said as she hugged her.

"As it is you Gabrielle, what are you doing now?" the brunette questioned her

"I am studying Medicine at zee Wizarding university in Pari!" she replied smiling

"That's wonderful, good luck with it"

"Thank you" the blonde replied before going on to say hello to Ginny and Harry.

Along came Andromeda Tonks with Teddy next to come by.

"Hello Luna Dear, how are you?" Andromeda smiled politely at the Blonde witch

"I'm doing well thank you"

"Where is your boyfriend? I'd like to finally meet him?"

"Oh…"Luna started to reply when she was cut off by Rolf Scamander himself

"Hello Love" he kissed Luna on the cheek before turning to Andromeda and Teddy. "Hello, I'm Rolf Scamander, it's nice to meet you atlast Mrs Tonks" he held out his hand which she reciprocated shaking his hand

Rolf knelt down on one knee much to the protest of his girlfriend who feared he would ruin his suit that way.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked the young metamorphmagus

"Hi, I'm Teddy and I'm six" he proudly replied

"Well its nice to meet you Teddy, I'm Rolf" he said smiling

Rolf stood up again and went on to say hello to the others.

Cho and Greg came by soon afterwards.

" Hello Cho, nice to see you again and congrats to you both" Ron greeted them

"Thanks Ron, you look very Handsome" Cho replied smiling

Hermione perked at the congratulations being offered "Congratulations on what Ron?"

"are you meaning to tell me that I know something before Hermione Granger?" he teased her

"Shut up! But seriously what do you know?"

Greg spoke up "I think he's referring to the fact that Cho and I are now dating"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" She shrieked happily

Ginny squealed which made Harry want to cover his ears

Hermione regained her composure before asking "Since when? How?"

Both her and Ginny listened intently for Cho to reply

"We exchanged numbers at the Hen's night and went out a few times and decided to get together" she told them smiling happily

"Well that's great I'm happy for you" Ginny told them. Hermione nodded in support

Pansy turned around, she had being talking to Mrs Weasley. She was carrying Scarlett on her hip as she was getting a bit fussy.

"Did I just hear right?" she asked the couple

"Yes Pansy, we're dating now" Greg told her

"Well Gregory, I'm so happy for both you, and why didn't you tell us earlier?" she questioned Cho

"none of you girls ever asked" she shrugged before flashing them a sly smile

"Well I want details later" she told Cho "for now I'm going to Put Scarlett down for nap before the reception, can I put her in your room Mia?"

"Yeah go for it"

While the Mother and Daughter went inside, Hermione and Luna went around mingling with the guests.

They were talking with Draco, Susan and Ben when Justin Finch-Fletchley came over. Hermione saw him and looked elsewhere, Susan smirked when she noticed this.

"Hello Everyone" he smiled politely

"Justin Hello, how have you been?" Susan asked

"Fine thanks Susan, how about yourself?"

"Not bad, this is my boyfriend Ben" she introduced the two

"Nice to meet you Ben" he said as they shook hands

"Likewise" Ben replied

"Hello Malfoy, Hermione, Luna nice to see you as well"

"Hello Justin" Luna airily greeted him

"Hello" said Draco in a dry tone

"So I hear you're back in London Malfoy.."

"Yes I am, what are you doing these days?" Draco asked the former Hufflepuff

"Oh I'm a chaser for the Kingsbourne Knights" he proudly replied

"Wow…" Draco starts to reply only to be cut off by Susan starting to cough, which causes Luna to smirk at Hermione who was fiddling with her bracelet.

"What is up with you three?" Draco asks the girls

"Oh nothing Malfoy" replies Luna

Susan regains herself before asking "So Justin, have you travelled anywhere with your Team lately?" finishing off with a sly smile and a glance at Hermione who was shooting her a nasty glare.

"As a matter of fact yes….I was in Germany last week, we played against a few of the European Muggle-Born only teams"

Hermione couldn't take the scene anymore and excused herself. Draco followed her.

He found her in family dining room.

"Granger is everything okay?" he sincerely asked her

"Oh leave me alone please Malfoy" she told him as he sat on the chair opposite her

"Clearly something….."

"hey drake, where did you disappear…..oh Hi Hermione, is something wrong?" Blaise asked

"well I was just about you ask that you idiot before you came barging in" Draco snapped back at his best friend

"Hey Mia, I saw you come inside, what happened?" Padma Patil asked her close friend

"Oh Hello Patil, how nice of you join us" Blaise flashed her a cheesy grin

"Hello Zabini, Malfoy"

Draco gave her small nod

"What's going on in here, in case you have noticed we're supposed to be celebrating a wedding?" Pansy joined the group

Hermione looked up at both Padma and Pansy, sighed and simply said "Justin"

"Oh" the other two witches

Draco looked at them, "What do you mean _Oh?"_

"Malfoy, Zabini, you don't need to know that means" Hermione told both Wizards

"Did he hurt you in some way Granger?" Draco asked her

"Thanks for your concern, but no he didn't hurt me"

"Then what?" Blaise prompted her

Hermione looked at Pansy who said "It's your call Mia" with a smile

"If I tell you, you'll just laugh at me"

"Try us Granger"

"Okay fine….last month I was in Germany the same time as Justin was and we…um…had a one night stand" she threw her head into her hands

"Get out of Town!" Exclaimed Blaise gaping at the brunette

Pansy went over promptly and slapped Blaise on the back of the head

"OW"

"Thanks for you bluntness Zabini" Hermione said Sarcastically

"That hurt you know Pansy" said Blaise as he continued to rub his now sore head

"Good, cause you deserved it!" she snapped back at him

"Granger, I know you may think I'm a prat or a arse or whatever, but you need to put whatever happened behind you, he clearly doesn't remember the event" Draco sincerely told her

"I hate to admit it, but Malfoy is right Mia, don't get too upset about it please" Padma told her

"I'm sorry for what I said" Blaise apologised to Hermione

"That's okay, I guess I've changed since school and you both aren't used to it" she told them

"Well I'm going back out there" Padma said gesturing to the Garden "Anyone joining me?"

"I'll join you, I need a drink" replied Blaise

They both made their way outside

"So we heard that Greg and Cho are now dating" Pansy spoke up

"Yeah he told us at the Bucks night"

"Oh really, anything else happen at the bucks night we should know about?" asked Pansy with an arched eyebrow

"No Pansy we were all well-behaved Gentleman" replied Draco smugly

"Yeah right" Hermione snorted

"Draco don't you have date to get back to you?" asked Pansy

"No I came alone"

"Is that so?" she asked as she looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes

"Come on guys let's go be sociable, I don't fancy Ginny screeching at me" Hermione said as they made they way back outside

Later in the evening Hermione and Ron were sitting at the bridal table.

"I saw you with Malfoy earlier, is everything okay?"

"Yes Ron, it's all good"

"Good, because if he hurts you, I'll kill him"

"Ron, he's a healer, he problem knows spells or charms to prevent you from hurting him"

"Yes, but Harry's an Auror surely he would know more than Malfoy"

"I think they know more or less the same spells Ron"

"Damn!"

"The Band sounds good, don't you think?" Hermione asked him

"Yes they do, want to dance?"

"I'd like that" she replied smiling

They proceeded to dance floor which was already filled with other dancers

Ron was dancing with Hermione when Draco cut in, "May I have this dance?" he asked

Ron looked at Hermione who nodded, he then looked at Draco who rolled is eyes "Don't worry Weasley, nothing will happen"

"It better not" he mumbled as he went over to Pansy and asked her to dance

"Now there's a sight I thought I would never see" said Draco as he inclined his head to the left

Hermione followed his gaze and saw Ron and Pansy dancing and chatting

"Be nice, she deserves to be happy" she slapped him on the shoulder

"Even with your ex?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes even with him, he's nice guy and kids like him, so Scarlett will like him too"

"Fine, fine, so tell me, how's your night going?" he asked

"Pretty good, I'm happy for Ginny and Harry and its lovely to catch up with friends again" she told him

"That's good, by the way, this dress looks good on you"

"Don't be a smart ass Malfoy"

"I am not, it genuinely looks good on you" he said trying to make her believe his sincerity

"Thank you"

Mean while Harry and Ginny were standing on the side of the dance floor watching their guests.

"Well, will you look at that" Harry said pointing to Hermione and Draco

"See I told you they look good together"

"Yes but dear, I didn't want to believe you until I saw it for myself" he said as he kissed her temple

* * *

Hope you like this chapter

Your Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks


	9. Chapter 9 - School Pick-Up

Towards the end of Harry and Ginny's honeymoon, Draco was back at St Mungo's finishing his shift, it was close to 2pm. He had to go Pick up Teddy from school. He had volunteered to pick Teddy drop off Teddy (when he could) and pick up him from school for his Grand Aunt Andromeda, who Teddy was staying with while his Godparents were away.

He got into his C-Class Mercedes and started to drive to 'The Merchants School'. The school was for magical children, it consisted of a pre-school and primary school.

He knew Teddy would finish school at 2:30pm, so while he waited he got out his phone began checking his email.

Promptly at 2:30pm, the doors flew open and children started pouring out.

Screams and Laughter filled the air. _Thank Merlin I'm not a teacher_ Draco thought to himself. He spotted Teddy's Orange Hair and waved to him. Orange was his colour of choice when he was in a bad mood. The youngster saw him and skipped off to his uncle.

"Hiya Teddy, how was you day?"

"Not good, Clint Yaxley pushed me at lunch today" he pouted

"Oh, did you tell the teacher?"

"Yeah but she didn't do anything" Teddy frowned

"I should speak to her then, where is she?" Draco asked

"Aunt Mione!" Teddy exclaimed

_Aunty Mione? _Draco wondered, he turned around to see what Teddy was looking at. Before him he saw Hermione Granger standing smiling at his nephew.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a red pinstripe ¾ sleeve button up shirt, black heels. Her hair was straight but it was up in messy bun.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" he asked in his surprised state

"Hi Malfoy, I'm here to pick up…" she started to reply but not before…

"Aunty Mio!" Scarlett Nott squealed as she ran up to her Godmother

"Aunty Mio?" Draco asked Hermione

"She's my Goddaughter Malfoy" Hermione explained

"Goddaughter, really?"

"Yes really" she chuckled

"How come you're picking her up? where's Pansy?"

"Mummy's out"

"Really, where did she go?" Draco asked the youngster

"She went out with Mr Ron" she replied smiling

Draco glanced at Hermione who was smirking at him

"They were meeting for afternoon Tea, since Ron doesn't Train on Wednesday afternoons" she explained

"So let me get this straight, your ex and my ex are on date right now?" he asked her

"Yes, well done Malfoy you worked it out" she teased him

"That's too bizarre" he remarked

"Is it?" Teddy asked

"What would you know little man?" Draco looked down at now Blue Haired youngster

"Malfoy, that's not nice" said Hermione

"Granger he's six!"

Hermione couldn't stand him any longer "Come on Scarlett, let's go"

"yay! I want to show you my picture of Cat!" she told her Aunt as they walked back to the car

Draco and Teddy followed along.

Hermione and Scarlett had stopped as she had to take a phone call.

When she got off the phone, Draco turned to the car they had stopped in front off.

"Now that's a nice ride" he said admiring the Blue Jag X Type before him

"Is that so?"

"Well what would know about Cars Granger, I suppose you drive some silly Japanese made car" he teased her

Teddy and Scarlett were giggling next to the adults.

Hermione took out her car keys, pressed the button and the Jaguar was unlocked.

Draco's jaw dropped "Holy fu…..dge" he corrected when he saw her giving him a warning glance, against swearing in front of the children.

Hermione simply smirked at his reaction

"This is your car?" he asked still in shock

"Its one of her cars Uncle Draco" Teddy told him smiling

"You own two cars?" he asked

"Surprised?" she smirked

"Blown away more like it" he replied

"Well you know, a lot…."

"Yeah, yeah….. a lot has changed while I was away" he interjected

"Well we better get going, Scarlett, hop in the car please sweetheart"

Scarlett obeyed her Aunt and opened the back door and got into the car. Hermione followed her to help get strapped in.

"You know, you're supposed to sit in the driver's seat" Draco teased her

"Malfoy, my Jag has Scarlett's childrens' seat in it, and I'm helping her with her seatbelt" she snapped back at him.

"Oh right, sorry Granger"

Hermione thought to herself _Did Draco Malfoy himself just apologise to me? Hmm, I guess he doesn't look too bad in his outfit_. Malfoy was wearing Black casual lace-ups, black slacks and light grey shirt which complemented his grey eyes nicely

"Well Malfoy, we better get going, bye" she smiled and waved to him.

"Oh right, bye then"

"Bye Aunt Mione" Teddy called out to her waving happily

She smiled at them both and got into the car and left. Leaving Draco standing there in daze before Teddy pulled him over to this car and they too left the school's car park.

Later in the early evening, Hermione took Scarlett back to Pansy's house via side-along apparition. When they landed in the living room, Scarlett bounded off to the kitchen. Hermione followed her and found Pansy there flipping through a recipe book, obviously planning dinner, Parvarti was there too.

"Hi Girls, how are you?" Hermione asked them both.

"I'm doing well thanks Mione"replied Parvarti

Hermione smiled at her before turning to Pansy, "So how was your afternoon with Mr Weasley?"

Pansy who was looking over a recipe of Fried Rice which she knew Scarlett liked blushed at her friend's question. She looked up at both witches "it was quiet lovely thank you"

"So did you kiss?" Parvarti

"Ewww" cried Scarlett before she ran off to her room, causing the adults to laugh

"So?"

Pansy merely blushed

"Oh My Merlin, you did?" exclaimed Parvarti, both her and Hermione were staring at Pansy in shock

"He kissed me on the cheek"

"Well that's a start" Hermione smirked

"Yeah I guess, so did my daughter behave?" Pansy asked her

"Yes she did, don't worry Pans"

At that moment, Scarlett walked back into the kitchen

"Mummy, me and Denise played with dolls today" the little girl said excitedly

"Wow that sounds like fun"

"Yep, and I had lunch with Victoire today also"

"What did you have for lunch?"

"We had chips, chicken nuggets and carrot" she smiled back at her mother

"Sounds yummy" Parvarti smiled at her

"Yess, and Aunty Mio talked to Uncle Draco too" she grinned at her mother and Parvarti

Hermione tried to bury her face behind the magazine she was reading

"Did she now?" Pansy said looking in Hermione's direction

"Yeah, and ummm he was looking at her funny too, what that means?" Scarlett asked her mum

"Well I'm not sure, what do you think it means Mione?" asked Pansy with a sly smile at Hermione

"Don't know sorry" she mumbled from behind that magazine

"Scarlett honey, why don't you play in your room for a bit, dinner will be ready soon" Pansy told her daughter

Scarlett ran off back to her room to play

"So Hermione Jean Granger, do you have something to share?" Pansy asked. Hermione knew that when Pansy addressed her by her full name, she was about to pry into something.

"Fine, when I picked up Scarlett today, he was there picking up Teddy, big deal" she replied

"Of course it's a big deal missy, the Slytherin sex god himself doesn't look at you 'funny' as my daughter put it for no reason" Pansy replied

"I highly doubt he was checking me out, if that's what you're implying"

"Oh this is too good" chirped in Parvarti

Pansy shot her a warning look

"Sorry what?" asked Hermione

"Oh nothing, just wanted to be around to see the interaction between you both" Parvarti replied before flipping her phone

Hermione didn't quite believe her, but didn't push further.

"So what did you and Draco talk about?" Pansy asked

"Nothing much really, he was shocked by my car more than anything"

"Your Car?" Pansy asked as she began to toss the rice around the pan

"The Jag"

"Oh" Both Pansy and Parvarti replied at the same time

"What's wrong with my car?"

"Nothing is wrong, I guess he didn't expect you to have such a car?"

"nope" replied Hermione popping the 'p'

"I would have love to have seen his face" chuckled Parvarti

"Believe me it was priceless" laughed Hermioine

"Well you two, seem to be getting along" remarked Pansy wiggling her eyebrows

"Oh please, I am merely being civil" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"If that's what you call it, by the way what are you doing on Saturday night?"

"I'm free, why?"

"It's Draco's birthday, Blaise and I thought we should throw him a little party"

"Oh, I suppose I could come, here?" replied Hermione

Parvarti smirked at Pansy

"Yep, here at 7pm, it's s surprise party by the way, I told him I invited him for dinner with Blaise, Scarlett and myself"

"OK, Oh Merlin! I have to get him gift, what do you I get Draco Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed

"I'm sure you'll think of something" replied Pansy wiggling her eyebrows

"PANSY PARKINSON-NOTT!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Birthday Party

**Chapter 10**

June 5th 2004 – Draco's Birthday

Hermione was pulling out dresses and shoe combinations trying to figure what to wear to Draco's Surprise Party. So far she had discounted nearly three quarters of her dress collection and about ten skirt and top combinations.

She pulled out a Top Shop light blue off the shoulder dress.

"How about this one?" she asked Cho.

"Nope" cho discounted her suggestions

"Oh Merlin, what the hell am I supposed to wear?"

"Calm down, we'll find something that you'll look Gorgeous in" Cho told her

Cho was wearing, a black Marc Jacobs knee length skirt, a sleevless red v-neck top, and black strappy heels.

"So….how's things going with Gregory?" Hermione asked her

"Pretty good actually, however I'm nervous about next week, we're staying at his parents place and I'm not sure if they'll like me" Cho replied sighing

"Hun, I'm sure they'll like you" Hermione tried to reassure her friend

"Yeah, except I'm not a pure-blood only a half blood remember?"

"So does that matter to Greg?"

"He said he wouldn't care if I was muggle, he'd still like me for me" she gave small smile

"So then it doesn't matter what his parents think right, as long as he loves you?"

"I suppose you're right, now you need to get ready miss!" Cho told Hermione in stern yet playful tone.

A little later Hermione had decided on an outfit and had gotten ready. She was wearing a light brown coloured dress that fell just below her knees and a pair of matching brown heels which she had earlier discounted. Her hair was in long curls that fell off her shoulders and down her back.

They both flooed over to Pansy's place and landed in her living room. Hermione looked around trying to get bearing of who was there. Cho meanwhile made her way to drinks table.

Hermione spotted Ginny and Harry canoodling in a the corner.

Harry! Ginny! She exclaimed as she approached the couple

"Hermione! Hello! How are you?" Ginny asked her giving her a warm hug

"I'm good, how are you both, how was Italy?" she asked them

"Italy was lovely, very romantic" Harry told her smiling

"That's great, so happy for you both" she smiled at them both

"So….what's been happening with you?" Ginny asked her

"oh you know me, I work, go home, see my parents sometimes and repeat" Hermione replied chuckling

"That's not what Teddy told us" Ginny smirked

"Oh that, it was nothing"

"Are you sure Mia?" Harry Asked

"Yes it was a quick chat, nothing more" she replied

"Well if you say so, I feel like drink Mia?"

"Yeah I'll get one too" Hermione said as she followed Ginny. They each poured themselves a glass of white wine.

They were talking to Padma and Susan, who apologise to Hermione for what happened at the wedding.

"Susan, its okay I forgive you, I was just a bit overwhelmed I guess" Hermione told her

"So Ginny, how's Married Life?" Padma asked the Red head

"Oh its better than you can imagine" she told the girls winking

"Attention Everyone" Said Pansy loudly trying to draw everyone's attention

"Blaise just called me, he and the birthday boy are about five minutes away,…" a car is heard pulling in the driveway. Scarlett looks out the window behind the curtain and smiles at her mother "Thank you Scarlett darling, okay they are here, please, take your place, I'll open the door and get him to walk in first"

Everyone rushed around hoping to stay away from the windows of Pansy's living room and out of sight from the front door.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang and Scarlett bounded to open the door followed by Pansy.

"Hi Uncle Draco, Happy Birfhday!" the youngster exclaimed

"Why thank you sweetheart" Draco Malfoy replied picking her up and kissing her forehead

"Come in here!" Exclaimed Scarlett dragging her Uncle along.

Draco followed her to the living room to a huge "SURPRISE" all the guests shouted

Draco stood there stunned and his mouth resembling a fish.

"Well Drake, I've never seen you at such a loss for words" said Blaise coming behind him and clapping his shoulder.

"Oh My Goodness!" Draco said having found his voice

"What do you think Drake?" asked Pansy

"I think this is bloody amazing and you all would make great secret-keepers" he chuckled

"Uncle Draco!" exclaimed Teddy standing next to him holding out his hand

"What?"

"You said a bad word"

"Oh right, here you go" said Draco, handing him a sickle

Harry chuckled at this.

"Potter!" exclaimed Draco

"Yes?" smirked Ginny

"Oh Gosh, not you…..your husband" Draco face palmed

"I've never seen him do that" Blaise whispered to Hermione, who was quiet amused with this.

A few minutes later Draco finished talking with Blaise and Ron about quidditch, what else? He was on his way to get more snacks when he was stopped in his tracks. He saw Hermione chatting to Pansy and Padma. Her hair in beautiful curls descending down her back, and a dress that hugged her figure nicely.

She saw him staring at her, she smiled at him and faint lush appeared on her cheeks. She made her way to join him.

"Hello Malfoy" she greeted him

"Granger" he nodded

"Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" he offered her a genuine smile

"So how does it feel to be 24?"

"Honestly, not much different in being 23?" he replied smiling

She chuckled "no I guess it wouldn't"

He opened up a chocolate frog, took out the card and looked at it, his eyes widened.

"What?" she asked

"oh this card is of Potter….sorry…Harry" he replied still looking at the card

"Oh right" she took the card from him and looked at it, there was Harry Smiling back at her "yeah I remember when the photo was taken, his hair was all over the place like always" she chuckled

"Well, its never been good as mine then?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her

She rolled her eyes, "don't flatter yourself Malfoy"

He gave her a coy smile, "What other things have I missed, don't tell me you have a card too?"

Hermione smirked back at him

"She does Draco" Pansy interrupted them, "This one Scarlett pulled out earlier, she already has three of these, you can have this one" the smiled slyly at Hermione who glared back at her.

Pansy handed the card to Draco. He looked over the card, reading her bio then looked up at Hermione who was still smirking at him.

"You look good" he commented

"Uh….thanks" she smiled a somewhat uneasy smile at him

Just then Ernie was passing by, Hermione caught his arm "Hey Ernie, what time does my portkey leave on Monday?"

"hey Mione, it's a 9:30am, I'll be at your office about ten minutes beforehand, is that okay?"

"yeah thanks fine, thanks" she smiled back at him

Ernie smiled and left them

"What Portkey?" Draco asked

"Oh I'm going to Morocco for a few days" Hermione replied

"Holiday?"

"No for work, Ernie organises the travel stuff for the department"

"I see" Draco merely nodded. Hermione looked at Pansy as to say 'what's his problem?' Pansy just shrugged

Teddy came over to Hermione "Aunt Mione, come see my trick that Uncle George taught me"

"Well it looks like I have something amazing to see, excuse me guys" she smiled at Draco and Pansy and followed Teddy.

Ginny, Cho and Padma came over to join them.

"Draco, is something wrong?"

"No" he mumbled

Cho Giggled at him

"Malfoy I've never known you to look so put out, something is clearly wrong" said Padma

"oh Granger is going to Morocco….with MacMillan" he mumble again

"Draco, do I sense jealousy?" Pansy asked him

Ginny and Cho laughed

"No, why are you two laughing?"

"Malfoy, you have nothing to worry about with Ernie trying to make a pass at Mione" Ginny told him

"yeah right" he said

"Draco, she's right Ernie is…umm…Gay" Pansy told him

"He's What?" he cried aloud

"Who's Gay?" Ron Weasley who talking to another guest asked as he turned around

"Ernie's Gay" Ginny told her Brother

"Oh yeah him….yeah Malfoy he's dating Richie who plays on my team" he told Draco

"Weasley, have you any idea how wrong that sounds?" Pansy asked him

"Sorry what?"

"Ron, think about what you said?" Ginny said

Ron's eyes widened at his realisation

"Good Godric, I didn't mean for it to sound like that" he said blushing

"Yeah right dear brother" Ginny told him

"Shut up"

"Relax Weasley" Pansy chuckled

"Well Ladies, if you'll excuse me I need a refill" said Draco indicating to his empty glass.

He left the group and made his way into kitchen. Hermione was there leaning her back against the counter fumbling with her wine glass.

"So how was that Trick?" Draco asked her also leaning against the counter next to her

"Pretty good actually, he's very clever for a six year old" she replied

He nodded

"Granger, I want to ask you something, please don't overreact" he told her

"Sure…go ahead"

"Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" he asked her with a small smile

"Do you even drink coffee Malfoy?" she asked him

"Believe it or not, I do, I picked up the habit in France" he replied

"okay then, coffee sounds good, but only as friends" she said

"only as friends, how's next weekend for you?" he asked her

"I'm free next Saturday morning before I go to my parents" she replied

"Sounds good I'll owl you" he told her

She nodded and then handed him a rectangular package wrapped in in silver paper. "I got you something" she told him

His eyes widened as he accepted the gift "would you like me to open it?" he asked cautiously

"If you like"

He began to open the package. Inside the box he found a silver parker pen with an emerald green nib.

"its very Slytherin" her observed"

"Well it goes with the birthday boy" she replied coyly

"Thanks" he smiled back at her

Hermione summoned her Gryffindor Courage and a gave Draco Malfoy a light peck on the cheek before heading back in to lounge room.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Magazine

It was now Thursday evening, Hermione had returned from her Morocco Trip a few hours ago. She came home, took a quick nap, showered and was now lounging in front of the TV watching the news.

Draco had owled her on Sunday before she went away and their 'date' was confirmed for Saturday morning. Hermione had many questions running through her head, what to wear? Why had he asked her out? What on earth would they talk about? And so on.

After she finished off her dinner, which tonight was steak and salad, she heard her floo go off.

"Hermione?" the female called out

"Pansy, what are you doing here" Hermione asked her as Pansy walked into the kitchen

"I thought you might want to see this" she replied holding up the latest issue of Witch Weekly magazine

"Why?"

"Because missy, the top ten wizards of 2004 are featured" she replied with a sly smile

"Really? Anyone we know?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, take a look" Pansy replied as they both sat at Hermione's kitchen counter

The floo went off again and Cho Chang made her way into the kitchen.

"Hi Ladies" she greeted them both

"Hey Cho, how was work?" Hermione asked

"Hey not bad, Greg surprised me with lunch today" she replied blushing

"Wow, in all the years I've known him, he's never been the romantic type" said Pansy

"And?" asked Cho

"Oh nothing hunny, it's a good thing trust me, it shows he loves you" Pansy smiled back

Cho simply blushed as she started eating an apple

"Did Greg say the 'L' word yet?" asked Pansy

Cho took another bite, and avoided looking at the other two.

"Oh he did, didn't he?" asked Hermione loudly

"What's all this yelling in here?" came a new voice

"Oh hi Padma, I didn't hear you" said Pansy

"Yeah sorry I just apparated here Mia, I was bored at home"

"Well like I've said before, you need a man, to keep you occupied" said Pansy coyly

"Oh Merlin! Not this again" cried Padma rolling her eyes

"Ladies, I was trying to work out if Greg has used the 'L' word with Cho yet' Hermione interjected

"Ooooh…..do tell us" said Padma

"He didn't say it" Cho replied still blushing

"But you did?" Hermioine prompted her

Cho nodded and smiled sheepishly

"And what did he say?" asked Pansy

"I'm not sure you girls want to know" Cho replied winking

"So he made passionate love to you?" exclaimed Padma

"Padma!" exclaimed Cho

The door bell rang, Hermione left the kitchen to answer it. She found Ginny and Blaise on the other side.

"Hey Ginny, Blaise?" she greeted them

"Hey Mia, I found this one in the car park" she told her pointing her freshly manicured finger at the Italian Wizard

"hey, atleast I live here!" He exclaimed

Ginny scoffed and made her way to kitchen

"Well do you don't live here!" Said Hermione

"No, I definitely don't live here" replied Blaise as we walled around Hermione's living room "look how much space you have here" he added

"yeah I have noticed" she said sarcastically

"Well, I was just being neighbourly" said Blaise as he followed her to the kitchen

"Blaise!" exclaimed Pansy

"Pansy, Cho, Patil" he greeted them

"What are you doing here?" pansy questioned him

"I'm merely here being a good neighbour" he replied giving a cheesy grin

"Yeah right, what do you really want?" questioned Hermione

"Oh well, if you're offering, got any food?"

"You! Zabini, came up here only for food?" Ginny snapped at him

"Geez Potter, calm down woman" he replied

"Zabini, lucky for you I over cooked tonight, hope you like chicken and mashed potato" said Hermione pulling out food from her fridge

"Mione!" Ginny cried

"Oh calm down Ginny, is everything okay?" she quizzed her red head friend

"Yeah all's fine" Ginny replied

"Good" Hermione passed the plate of food to Blaise who took a seat at the dining table, he was soon joined by the girls.

"So what are we all doing?" he asked in between mouthfuls looking around at the girls

"Oh I brought the latest edition of witch weekly….we're going to go through the Top Ten wizards of 2004" replied Pansy giving a sly smile

Blaise choked on his chicken.

"You alright over there Zabini?"Questioned Padma from her end of the table

"Oh yes I'm fine, just wondering where I came in that list" he replied smugly

"You're on the list? Where?" asked Ginny arching her eyebrows

"well they didn't tell us our position, just that we're on the list, I don't even know who else is on that list….it was all very secret " Blaise shrugged and finished off his meal. Flicked his wand and the plate flew into the sink.

"Well let's take a look shall we" said Pansy as she flipped to page

On the cover of the section was silhouette of a wizard and underneath the words read _Who will be be #1? _

"I highly doubt I'm number one" wondered Blaise aloud

"Well I don't believe, Blaise Zabini doubting his own ability" said Hermione coyly

"Oh my goodness….Seamus Finnegan is number ten" exclaimed Pansy

"What?"let me see that" exclaimed Padma. Pansy slid the magazine to her. Padma just stared at the photo of her future brother in law. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt faded blue jeans, he was leaning against a window sill of building which could be a disused warehouse, his arms switched from being crossed to him leaning back against the window sill.

Cho looked over the page "wow he looks good, Parvarti is lucky" she said chuckling

"I wonder if she's seen this or knows about" wondered Padma allowed.

"Ask her tomorrow"

"Yeah I will" said Padma tapping her fingers on the table

Cho read aloud "It says here he loves Quidditch and his beautiful fiancée and his favourite drink is whiskey"

"of course it is" Pansy rolled her eyes

Cho flipped the page and took a look at number nine.

"Who is it?" asked Hermione

"Neville" said Cho

"Ha! I beat Longbottom" laughed Blaise

Ginny glared at him from across the table, he merely shrugged

"No matter what you say Blaise, he looks good" said Cho

Ginny looked over Cho's shoulder at the picture. Neville was wearing a white singlet, only his top half was visible, he was leaning against the what appeared to be the same warehouse in Seamus's photo with his arms folded . His dark brown hair was swept to the left side and his singlet showed off his muscles nicely.

"Hannah's a lucky woman" Cho remarked

The other witches nodded

"Does it say anything about him?" Blaise asked

"Why do you fancy him?" Ginny teased him

Blaise rolled his eyes at her

"It's written here, he hopes that Professor McGonagall doesn't find out this" chuckled Padma

"Why?" asked Blaise

"Because you idiot, Neville's been teaching herbology at Hogwarts for the last two years" said Pansy

"No bloody way!" he exclaimed in response

Hermione slapped his arm

"ow" he cried rubbing the spot where she hit him

"Who's next?" asked Hermione

Ginny flipped the page

"Oh its Richie!" she exclaimed

"really?"

"yeah, this photo just teases us girls" she chuckled as she turned the magazine around for everyone to see.

Hermione looked over at the page "wow"

"Wow indeed Mia" added Cho

There was Richie in jeans and wearing a shirt which wasn't buttoned up, reclining back on a beach lounge chair with his arms were folded behind his head. His quidditch toned abs were slightly exposed showing of his envious tan.

"Mione, Did you ever notice him when you went to Ron's training sessions?" asked Ginny

Hermione shook her head " no, well I was really only paying attention to Ron, wasn't I?" she replied winking as she summoned over a packet of every flavour beans to the table.

"I thought you were over my brother" commented Ginny

"Oh I am Gin, don't worry" Hermione replied sending a smirk in Pansy's direction, which Pansy was lucky that Ginny did not see.

"Well look who's number seven" said Pansy looking at Blaise

"Me?" he replied in disbelief

"Something wrong with number seven?" asked Padma

"No, I just wanted to be higher that's all"

Ginny snorted at this, the other girls laughed as well

"oh stop laughing you lot!" Blaise huffed

"Oh poor little Blaise…..only number seven" Hermione teased him

"You know you could atleast say my photo looks good or something" he pouted

The girls looked back at the page. There was Blaise in blue jeans, a tight fitting dark blue collared t-shirt, wearing what wizard considered as muggle sneakers leaning back against a tree, with his arms folded behind his back.

"Oh, they had to use that photo, didn't they?" Blaise exclaimed aloud

"What's wrong with it?" asked Pansy

"Trust me, they took better ones" he replied

"well I still think you could get a girl with a photo like this" said Padma absentmindedly

Padma looked up from the Magazine to see Blaise staring at her

"What Zabini?"she asked cocking an eyebrow

"Are you Miss Patil calling me hot?" he asked her smirking

The other girls were not sure what to make of the two

"Well you are good look, 'hot'probably is too far" she replied coyly

"yeah right" he rolled his eyes

"Where was the photo taken?" pansy asked him

"the forest just out of Hogsmeade"

Cho flipped the page "oh" she exclaimed aloud

"oh? Don't tell me its Goyle?" Blaise teased her

Cho pelted some every flavour beans at him "no you prat, its Livanich!"

"um, who's Livanich?" asked Ginny

"He works with Greg, went to Drumstrang" Cho replied

"He's got no hair!" cried Blaise looking at the picture

"No shit Zabini!" replied pansy

"how can I guy with no hair be higher than me on this list?" he asked

"maybe he has better personality" smirked Ginny

"I honestly don't know how Potter puts up with you" he huffed in response

"Oh I have my ways" she replied coyly

"Oh ewwww…..keep that to yourself" he replied pretending to be sick

Hermione grabbed the magazine from in front of Cho and flipped the page

She gasped at the photo of the wizard infront of her

"Oh shit" exclaimed Blaise looking at the page

"Oh" added Pansy also looking at the photo

On the page before them at the number five spot was a shirtless Ron Weasley wearing only jeans carrying a broom over his shoulder, his eight pack of abs was well toned due to his quidditch career. He was smirking in the photo.

"Gryffindors don't smirk" commented Pansy

"These two appear to do so" said Blaise pointing between Hermione and Ginny

"What is everyone on about?" asked Ginny. She was back from the bathroom and had not yet seen her brother's photo.

Hermione slid the magazine over to Ginny

"Oh…..I see" was all she could say looking up from the magazine at the others

"you broke up with him?" Cho teased Hermione

"you know very well, it was mutual" Hermione snapped back

"Oh My Fucking Godric!" shrieked Ginny having just turned the page

"What another brother?" asked Padma

"No….no….my husband!...is number fucking four!" she shrieked again

"WHAT!" exclaimed Hermione as she went over to look at Harry's photo

"Ginny, did you know about this?" Pansy asked her

"No I didn't, that's it, he's not getting any for a month!" she proclaimed

"like you could hold out that long!" Hermione teased her

"ummm, I guess you're right, but I don't understand why he didn't tell me" she sighed

"probably because you'd react like that and not want other girls to see him" replied Cho

Ginny glared at her Husband's first kiss and former crush

"sorry" Cho apologised

"His photo is not as revealing as Ron's" commented Hermione as her eyes flickered towards Pansy who quickly turned her head away. You see No one had told Ginny or Harry that Ron and Pansy went out on a 'date' while they were on their honeymoon.

Harry Potter was number four in the list. He was wearing black dress slacks and white long sleeve button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, he was doing a similar pose to Seamus in his photo, but his hair styled to the left leaving his lighting bolt scar visible on the right side of his forehead.

"God Ginny, no wonder you took so many lingerie pieces on your honeymoon" smirked Pansy

"God Pansy, I did not need to know that" Groaned Blaise

"sorry number seven" she teased him back

"Rickard MacMahon is number three, what does he do?" asked Hermione

"He's the keeper for Wasps" replied Ginny

"Stuff number three, we don't know him, who's number two?" asked Pansy

"ummm Will Forrester" replied Padma

"And who is he?" asked Cho in a bored tone

"says here, he's the new owner of SpeedRacer Broomsticks" replied Ginny reading Will's bio

"he's a pureblood from America, big deal" stated Blaise pretending to yawn

"Blaise you're jealous" stated Pansy

"I am not" he dismissed her accusation

"yeah right and I'm Dumbledore's daughter" she replied chuckling

Padma flipped the page, glanced at the wizard and hovered the magazine over so it landed in front of Hermione.

"What?" she asked looking at Padma

Padma merely indicated to her to look down

Hermione looked down and her eye's widened at the image before her.

There was Draco Malfoy before her, shirtless wearing khaki coloured slacks leaning against a low desk his fingers splayed on the desk, wearing a very slytherin smirk, his platinum blond hair was not styled any particular way instead it was rather messy looking.

_I like his hair like that_ Hermione thought quietly to herself.

"Mia, you've checked out Draco long enough say something" Pansy laughed

"Oh shut up…..he looks good" she merely replied

"Good?...is that all Mione?"….it's bloody Draco Malfoy" said Ginny

"yeah I can read too" replied Hermione sarcastically

Ginny rolled her eyes

"he's doesn't play quidditch does he?" Pansy asked Blaise winking at Hermione who was too rolling her eyes. Pansy knew the brunette had a thing for quidditch players, which Hermione would never admit to.

"yeah he's going to start playing for St Mungo's team, why?" asked Blaise

"oh nothing" replied Pansy glancing at Ginny who understood her reason for asking such a question.

"Oh shit, its 11pm" said Ginny looking at her watch "I have training session at 7 tomorrow"

She quickly hugged Hermione, waved to everyone else and left.

"Yeah I better get home too, Scarlett is hopefully in bed and not keeping my mum up" said Pansy

"will Ron be there?" asked Hermione coyly

"No Mia, he wont" Pansy replied giving a small smile before too disapparating

While Hermione cleaned the mess from her kitchen and dining the others said goodbye and left.

She once again looked at the photo of Draco as the page was still open.

_Oh Merlin, how am I supposed to meet him on Saturday without picturing him naked_ Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione and Draco and both agreed to take whatever was going on between them very slowly and not tell their friends anything just yet.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going overseas tomorrow for a few weeks.**

**I'll resume writing and update the story when I get back**

**thanks **


	12. Chapter 12 - Coffee Stop

**Hey everyone, sorry its taken so long to update the story, but after I got back from my holiday, it took a while for my writing bug and inspiration to kick in. Hope you like the chapter. **

**Please also check out my one shot I uploaded a few weeks ago called "Men's lunch", based on the next generation.**

**once again, your reviews are much appreciated. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hermione woke up on Saturday morning at 8 am, made her usual black tea and did her regular yoga session. Afterward she went the kitchen for a piece of toast and an apple for breakfast.

She made her way back to her master bedroom and stepped into her walk in and wondered what on her should wear for coffee with Draco.

She eventually chose a light orange short sleeve top, blue jeans and brown ballet shoes. She slipped on her Armani sunglasses and made her way to the lift. She was meeting Draco just outside her building. She was praying that she wouldn't run into Blaise in the lift. Thankfully she didn't

Hermione walked out of her building and saw Draco leaning back against the wall looking at her.

She smiled "Morning Malfoy" she greeted him

"Morning Hermione" he replied also smiling

"Been waiting long?" she questioned him as they made their way down the street to the coffee shop.

"Nah not really," he shook his head causing his blonde hair to fly lightly in the wind.

The arrived at _Coffee Stop_ a newly opened chain of coffee houses in London. They took a courtyard table.

"So, how's St Mungo's going?" she asked after they sat down

Draco sighed "I had a couple just a bit older than us come in yesterday, the wife was three months pregnant with their second daughter….but….." he trailed off

"Oh I see" she responded

"It's hard to see, you know?" he asked rhetorically

"Yes I do know" she replied without thinking. Then mentally cursed to herself

His eyes widened at the realisation "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise" he apologised

"Oh, no, I didn't mean me" she tried to brush it off

"someone we know?" he asked

"yes, but I don't want to say"

"That's fine" he offered her a small smile

Just then waitress came over to take their orders. Draco ordered a Flat white and a walnut muffin and Hermione got herself a caramel latte and a blueberry muffin.

"So, what brought you back to London?" she asked him. "I've never asked you that"she added

The waitress returned with their orders.

"Well, its simple really, I loved France, don't get me wrong, there was no room to grow at the hospital I was working at and then I was contacted by St Mungo's Trustees board and here I am" he replied.

"So why did you become a healer?"

"Well, I felt I owed it to the wizarding community to give something back, for all the hell my father and the other idiotic subordinates put them through…..also I excelled at Potions, remember?" he smiled then smirked

Hermione rolled her eyes "well Snape was your head of house, how could I forget?" she added sarcastically

"Granger, he was also my Godfather" he told her in stern tone

"sorry" she apologised

"Don't worry, we weren't as close as Teddy is with Potter" he said

She smiled back at him

After a few minutes of Silence, Draco decided to speak up

"So tell me about your life outside that magic world" he said finishing off his coffee

Hermione was surprised by this "You want to know about my Muggle life?"

"Yes, your parents are Muggles aren't they?" he questioned

Hermione recovered from her shock and replied "yes they are….Malfoy I think you know that already" giving him a knowing look

"Right….well how are they?" he asked after clearing his throat

"They are good thanks…..why do you ask?"

"Just being friendly" he replied smiling

Hermione finished off her Latte and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know I can be friendly Granger" he told her rolling his eyes.

"Right….well, then can I ask how your parents are?" he asked him tentatively

Draco sighed, he was wondering when she would ask this questions.

"My Mother is well, she spends most of her time with her friends, shopping, book club and a bit of travelling." He furrowed his eyebrows before continuing "….my dad is well umm dead"

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry I asked" Hermione quickly apologised

He waved it off lightly "Don't be, he was one of the last people to receive the dementors kiss, before they were removed from Azkaban prison"

"Right, well don't take this the wrong way, but I think he deserved what he got" she told him

Draco merely nodded

"So….." Hermione was trying to think of a new topic

"Well done on getting number number in witch weekly" she teased him

"Well _Hermione_ I didn't take you as the type to buy such magazine"

Hermione Scowled before replying "I didn't buy it _Malfoy_, Pansy bought it over the other day"

"Right, so you had a good look then? He asked her smirking"

She snorted "Oh please"

"you never know…so any chance you'll come to any games, I may actually beat Potter after all these years" Draco joked

Harry has been playing seeker on the Ministry's social Quidditch team. Draco was due to take up the same position on the St Mungo's team this upcoming Autumn"

"I don't believe it! You can actually make a joke" she teased him

"oh ha…..ha…yes I can be funny at times" he replied

She gave him a genuine smile "you never know Malfoy, I just make an appearance to cheer Harry"

"what about me?" he asked

"Yeah but Harry has always been nicer to me" she replied

"Hermione, like I've said before, I have changed, I want to take this time to prove this to you, I am more sorry than you'll ever know for all the trouble and pain I caused you and your friends during our school years" he told her

"I know Draco, I'm beginning see that" she smile at him again

He smiled at her in response

"So you're going to visit your parents?" he asked her

"Yes, I see them every few weeks, they live in Oxford"

"Oxford?, I though they lived in London"

"They did when I was at school, after the war, the moved to Oxford after returning from Australia" she told him

He smiled in response to her

"Do you see your mother often?" Hermione asked him

"Yeah, once every few weeks, just last week I took her out for dinner, I think she was trying to set me up with one of her friend's daughters" he chuckled

"Does she do that often, try to find you a girlfriend?"

"She mentions it occasionally, just wants me to be happy I guess" he shrugged

"Well Draco, are you happy?" she asked him sincerely

"Well like everyone I have my moments, but right now at this point in time, Yes I am happy Hermione" he smiled and winked at her causing Hermione to blush lightly

"Do you want another coffee?" he asked her

"No, its okay, I have to get going anyway, I need to pick up a few things for my place and also get some things for Mum before going there, so I should get going"

"No problem, I just pay for this and walk you back" he smiled

Draco went and paid at the counter and met Hermione out the front of the coffee house.

"So, are you not working today?" she asked Draco

"Yeah I have the night shift, which isn't ideal on a Saturday night, if you know what I mean" he replied

"So people really do stupid things on a Saturday night?" she asked as they approached a set of traffic lights waiting for the green crossing man appeared

"Yeah and coupled with magic, it just increases the danger"

She nodded at his answer

They walked past the Entrance to her building's car park, Hermione glanced inside and noticed that Blaise was getting in his car and was ready to drive off.

"Crap"

"What?" Draco asked looking at her

"Blaise is about to leave the carpark, he'll see us out here, if we don't hurry up" she replied dragging him through the entrance into the lobby.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco looked at her

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a nice time?, with me this morning?"

She smiled back at him "Yeah, Malfoy I did"

"What's this going back to surnames?" he raised his eyebrows

"Give me a little time" she chuckled

"So does that mean, you'll let me take you out again?" he smiled

"Yes, I'll go out with you again"

"Great" he replied and kissed her cheek, causing Hermione to blush once again. She also looked around the lobby to make sure no one she knew was around and had seen that. Thankfully it was just the two of them

"Bye Granger"

"Good bye Malfoy, I'll wait for your owl"

"I'll be sure to send you one very shortly" he smiled and proceeded outside

Hermione stood there for a moment and smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she had really had a nice time with Draco Malfoy of all people.


	13. Chapter 13 - Positive Test

**Chapter 13**

Two weeks later on Monday Hermione was sipping her coffee at her desk reading through some articles. She hadn't seen Draco since their coffee 'Date' as he was called out the following Monday on a Medical Emergency to Morocco. He had owled her before he left and was apologising profusely, she smiled at his owl, feeling that he was genuinely sorry. They had managed to owl each other a few times since then.

Hermione went and got a few books from the department's library and returned to her office. When she got back, she found it already occupied.

"Hi Pansy, Ron and Marcus" she greeted them all with a smile

"Hermione, I won't be long, I just need to leave early today, Mum's not feeling to well, is that alright?" Marcus asked her

"Yeah absolutely, that's fine, hope she feels better soon" she replied

"Thanks, you're the best boss I swear" he told as he left her office

Hermione chuckled and waved him out.

"Now, how can I help you two? Pansy, why aren't you at work?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at her friend

"Well, can't I come by an visit my friend especially since she's been occupied lately?" replied Pansy raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yeah Mione, what's been happening?" asked Ron

"Guys, nothing has been happening, I've just been busy that's all"

"Yeah because books make you busy" replied Pansy gesturing to the books that Hermione was still holding

Hermione set down the books on her desk "Pansy, these are reference books for work"

"right well, we think its time that you leave this work for a while and have dinner with us" Pansy told Hermione

"when and where?" asked Hermione

"My place, Friday at 7pm" replied Ron smiling

Pansy linked her arm through Ron's "What do you say?"

"Come on, I'm making Apple pie for dessert and I know how much you like it" Ron said trying to convince her

"Alright fine, I'll come, should I bring anything?" she asked the couple

"Nope, just yourself" Pansy replied

"Well look forward to seeing you then Mione, sorry, but I have to get going, we're having a team lunch" Ron said as he gave Pansy as a chaste kiss on the lips and waved to Hermione.

Just as Ron was about to leave Hermione's office, Sam walked in announcing Ginny's arrival. Ginny followed her in and was surprised to see Ron.

"Hey Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked him

"Oh….ummm… just dropping by to say hello to Mione" he replied. Ginny was still unware that he was dating Pansy.

"oh….ok" replied Ginny though not fully convinced "Bye"

"Bye sis" he smiled at her and left

Sam closed the door after Ginny has stepped inside.

"Oh hi Pansy, sorry didn't expect you to be here" Ginny addressed her

"Oh its okay, I can leave if you like"

"No its fine" Ginny replied

"Gin, have a seat, is everything okay" said Hermione as she sat on her desk and motioned for her to sit on the sofa.

Ginny Sat down on the sofa and Pansy sat next to her. Both witches noticed Ginny fumbling with her hands and looking down at her lap

"Gin, something is wrong, please tell as" pleaded Pansy

"Well, how I put this…." She began

"You could just tell us…." Interjected Hermione

"I found out last night that I'm pregnant" she told them looking up at the other two.

Hermione immediately rushed forward to hug Ginny who reciprocated as Pansy put her arm around the red head.

Hermione pulled back and looked at Ginny who had tears forming in her eyes "Listen to me Ginny, I know that you are probably scared right now, but we'll not let anything thing happen to your baby. We'll make sure everything goes right this time so you don't go through another miscarriage." Hermione finished by offering a small smile

"Thanks Mione, you're the best" Ginny replied also with a small smile

"Does Harry know?" Pansy asked her

"Yes, he was with me when we did the test"

Pansy nodded "And sorry to ask, but did you do the Muggle or Magical test"

"We only did the Muggle one, Harry doesn't know the charm and I can't perform the test on myself" Ginny replied

"Well if it's okay with you I can do the test now" replied Pansy

"Oh, if you don't mind, it's supposed to be more accurate than the Muggle one" Ginny replied sounding a little happier now.

"Yeah, its more trusted" affirmed Pansy

Hermione told Ginny to sit back and relax while Pansy retrieved her wand from her handbag.

Ginny gave Pansy a questioning look.

"A wand is needed for this, you don't expect my hands to light up, do you?"

"Well no…..just not used to seeing you hold one, its almost like we're at school again" Ginny laughed

"Except we're nice to each other now" said Hermione causing Pansy to swiftly turn her head and raise her eyebrows at the brunette

"Sorry" Hermione apologised quickly

Pansy turned her attention back to Ginny. "Okay, just lift up your shirt for me, it might tickle a little"

Ginny lifted up her shirt as Pansy pointed her wand at her abdomen and whispered the charm and waited for the wand tip to light up. If it lit up yellow Ginny was pregnant, if it was red she wasn't.

The three of them waited for what seemed for ten minutes. In reality it was only two minutes.

Ginny gasped as the wand glowed a bright yellow and small smile began to appear on her face as she looked up at the other two witches who were also wearing grins.

Ginny jumped and engulfed both Pansy and Hermione in a giant hug.

The three witches regain the composures in due time.

"So, I should go see Harry and tell him this pregnancy is confirmed" said Ginny grinning like crazy.

"Yeah Gin, perhaps talk to Susan about what you need to do for a healthy pregnancy as well"

"That's a good idea, thanks Mia" said Ginny

Pansy simply smiled.

Ginny turned to her "Thank you so much Pansy" and gave her another hug

"Oh before I forget, Mione, are you going to dinner at Ron's on Friday?"

"Yeah I am" Hermione replied as she began to shuffle through the paperwork in her 'out' tray

"Cool, what about you Pans?"

"Yeah, I'll bring Scarlett along" she replied smiling

"Cool, this weekend Teddy is with us, so he'll be there too"

"Sounds good" Pansy replied to Ginny as she left

Pansy sat down opposite Hermione, who was scrolling the emails on her computer

"What's wrong?"

"Ron and I discussed this, we decided to tell everyone this Friday about us dating, so far the only people who know are you, Draco and the Twins" Pansy told her

Hermione rested her arms on her desk "are you worried about Gin and Harry's reaction?"

Pansy nodded "a little"

"Don't be, the Potters will be happy for you both" Hermione told her

"Thanks Mia, I'll let you get on with your day, I have my mother coming into work today so I should go prepare" she said as she stood up

"Prepare?" Hermione Questioned

"Yes, prepare myself mentally" she smiled

"Well good luck I guess then…bye" said Hermione

"Bye Hun, enjoy your day" Pansy smiled and exited Hermione's office

Soon after Pansy left, Sam walked into the office.

"Hermione, this came for you" she said handing the letter over

"Thanks Sam" she said as her assistant exited the office

She unfolded the piece of paper began to read

_Dear Hermione _

_I miss you, can you believe it? I actually miss you, the bookworm of Hogwarts _Hermione chuckled

_Morocco is hot as ever, why didn't you warn me?_

_Just a quick note, I'll be back on Friday. I'm assuming Pansy or Weasley(yes old habits die hard) told you about dinner on Friday night. I'm looking forward to seeing you then_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled to herself, set aside Draco's letter and returned to her work.


	14. Chapter 14 - Dinner and ?

**Chapter 14**

Hermione left the ministry on Friday evening and made her way to the Atrium. She ran into Cho and Greg who were also waiting for the lift, he had his arm draped around her waist.

"Hello Granger" Greg greeted her with a smile.

Cho Slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry Darling, its habit I can't seem to kick" he turned to Hermione "Sorry about that" he apologised to her

"It's alright Greg" she smiled as they all stepped into the lift.

"so, what are you guys up tonight?" she asked the couple

"We're going to Greg's, just watching a movie two, getting take away you know" Cho answered smiling.

"Sounds fun" she winked at the couple as they exited the lift and made their way to the car park.

She farewelled the couple as she came up to her car as they continued to walk to where Greg's car was parked.

Hermione arrived home, she stepped out of the lift on to the Penthouse floor to find Blaise waiting outside her door.

He saw her approaching "Hello Hermione, how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine, what about you? Why are you outside my door?" she asked him as she unlocked the door through wandless magic and walked into her place with him following.

"I'm good thanks, are you going to Ron's for dinner tonight?" he asked as he sat down on an armchair in her living room.

"yes I am, why?...wait! since when do you call him Ron?" Hermione asked him in surprise

"I thought I'd try it out…..turns out its not too bad" he said smiling

"So I take it you're going tonight as well?" she asked Blaise

"Yeah, how are you getting there?" Blaise asked he as picked one of the many books on her coffee table, which made Hermione scowl at him

"By Floo, Heritage Manor is too far away to drive to" she explained

"Are you kidding me? He lives in a Bloody Manor too?" Blaise asked in disbelief

Hermione smirked "He sure does"

"You don't have a Manor too, do you?"

"No, don't you think I have enough space here?" Hermione told him gesturing around the room

"No, it's bloody more than you need, at least for one person….that is" he told her in response

"Exactly, what are you implying Blaise?" she asked raising her eyebrows with her arms crossed

"Just saying you need a man in your life" he responded

"meaning you?" she asked changing her tone to playful

"What! No sorry, you're not my type" he responded quickly

"Good, cause you're not my type either" she told Blaise

He nodded "Anyway, I have my heart set on someone else" said Blaise

"Oh really?...anyone I know?" she asked him

"Possibly, but I'm not going to tell you, if you're lucky you might find out in time.." he responded as he stood up "For now, I'll let you get ready, see you later"

"Bye Blaise, see you soon" she said as he left her apartment.

Hermione then showered and walked into her bedroom, opened up her wardrobe began flicking through the dresses, skirts and tops that were hanging up. She finally chose a one shoulder light green mid-thigh dress and got a matching underwear set out of the draw and got dressed. She finished off her look with strappy tan coloured heels. She of course wanted to look her best for Draco, she suspected that he had a _thing_ for green

On her way to the fireplace, she collected her wand and placed it in her handbag, put up the security wards around her apartment and stepped into the fireplace and called out Ron's address.

As soon as she stepped out of the fire place in Heritage Manor, she spotted Ginny and Susan chatting together by the window and made her way over to them.

"Hi Girls", she greeted them both

"Hermione! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" exclaimed Susan hugging her

"Yeah I think I last saw you at Malfoy's Birthday, right?" asked Hermione. She had to make to still call Draco by his last name, if they were starting to date, so as to not sound suspicious to her friends.

"Yeah I think that's right" replied Susan mentally calculating the dates in her head

"How's work going?" Hermione asked her

"Fine thanks, I really love working with Children" replied Susan

"That's good, and how's Ben?" Hermione asked wiggling her eyebrows

Susan Blushed, before replying "He's fine also, currently he's debating Quidditch keepers with Ron" as she pointed to the two men behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around and spotted them, "I see" she said laughing

Ginny chimed in "So, Mia, what happened to the mystery bloke you received those flowers from"

"What`?, oh I don't know, he just stopped sending them" Hermione quickly replied, having been caught off guard.

"What mystery bloke are we talking about?" asked Susan looking at both Ginny and Hermione

Ginny stepped in quicker than the brunette could reply and answered "On the day of the wedding Hermione found a vase in her room filled with beautiful flowers, the card wasn't signed by anyone, hence mystery bloke" Ginny finished smirking

Hermione buried her face in her hand shaking her head

"Oh I See…so you never found out who it was?" Susan asked Hermione

"No, never got a chance to" she replied. In all honesty she did find it was Draco who had sent both flower displays after having asked him in a letter she sent him while he was in Morocco. He also told her that Harry was only person who knew of this.

For some reason an awkward silence fell over the three girls, until Hermione spoke up

"So Ginny, how's everything going?" asked Hermione with her eyes momentarily flicking towards the red head's abdomen.

"Oh its well, I'm five weeks along and Susan told me what precautions I should take so this pregnancy goes well" she smiled

"I'm glad to hear, so you're due end of February or early March?" asked Hermione after mentally calculating the dates.

"Yeah, from experience most first time mothers…." Her eyes flickered over to Ginny who offered a smile "go into labour early, by about a week or two" replied Susan

"Well I wish someone would have told my daughter that" said Pansy as she joined the three girls

"Oh, that's right I remember you continually cursing Theo anytime he came near you" said Hermione laughing

"Yeah, I was sure glad when she finally decided to make her arrival nearly one week late" said Pansy

"She was just enjoying herself too much in there" said Susan causing all four of them to laugh.

A few minutes later as Pansy was pouring a glass of wine for herself and Hermione, the Brunette asked her "so how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous" Pansy admitted "Even if Ronald had to calm me down earlier when I freaking out before everyone arrived"

Hermione cocked and eyebrow at her raven-haired friend.

"Oh it wasn't that miss Granger, sometimes I swear your mind is more dirtier than mine" joked Pansy

"Well you can't blame me" replied Hermione

Pansy replied slyly "Well, that happened this morning" before making her way back to the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Hermione in her wake.

A few minutes later when Hermione was talking to George and Angelina, Ron announced to his guests that dinner was ready.

As everyone made their way to the dining room and to the table, Draco spotted Hermione who smiled at him to which he responded with a small nod and smile.

Hermione sat herself in between Susan and Angelina and opposite Draco who had Blaise to his right and Neville to his left. Ron was sitting at the head of the table with Pansy sitting to his left who busy cutting up the chicken into small pieces for Scarlett.

Dinner was in full swing, with people hungrily digging into the fabulous meal that both Ron and Pansy had prepared. Though this stage, everyone thought it was Ron's doing by himself.

Hermione could see Ben whispering something to Susan causing her to giggle like a school girl. Opposite them she was surprised to see Blaise and Padma having an animated conversation about something, her conversation with him earlier in the evening now made sense to her. George was telling Neville about the new products at the store, so he knew what to look out for when the new school year resumed in September. Taking a sip of her wine she caught Draco's eyes, they made small talk, like they normally would, so as not give away anything to their friends. Hermione noticed Pansy fumbling with her hands as she watched Scarlett eating her food, she also saw Ginny glancing at the former slytherin trying to work out what was happening.

After it appeared that everyone had finished eating and before the dessert was served, Ron took one look at Pansy who nodded before he stood up.

"Can I get everyone's attention" he addressed the rest of the table. Everyone ceased their respective conversations and looked in his direction.

"Firstly I just want to thank everyone for coming to dinner tonight and I hope you enjoyed the food" he smiled at everyone

"you burnt the potatoes" yelled George earning a slap from Angelina

"ow"

Ron rolled his eyes "Anyway as I _was _saying, I have a announcement…..you see I've been dating someone for the past six weeks and I've asked her to move in with me….and she said yes"

"Who is it?" asked Ginny

"Alread moving together?" asked Draco looking back at Hermione before she hushed him

Pansy looked at Hermione who smiled back her before standing up and saying "It's me….we have been dating"

At Pansy's statement, several things happened, Ginny dropped her glass, causing water to spill onto the floor, "What the flippin hell" exclaimed Blaise earning him a very nasty glare from Padma and George shouted "my brother is finally getting some" earning him another nasty whack on the head from his wife.

Scarlett then piped up and said to no one in particular "I like Mr Ron". Pansy looked down at her daughter, smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Are guys upset?" asked Pansy. She addressed this to many of their guests but was looking at Ginny and Harry.

"Well…..no, just in shock….give me a minute" replied Ginny

"I'm happy for you both" Harry told them smiling

"Thanks mate" replied Ron beaming at he looked at the rest of the table. Hermione and Angelina were smiling at him, as were Audrey, Percy, Draco and Padma

Pansy noticed the shock of most of their other guests and excused herself to get the dessert. Hermione and Padma followed her through the kitchen door.

"Pans, you okay?" Padma asked her

"Yeah I'm okay thanks girls" she responded smiling, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Mummy!" said Scarlett as she came into the kitchen with Victoire in tow.

"What's wrong darling?" Pansy asked her daughter crouching down to her level.

"What's for dessert?" asked Victoire who was standing next to her

"You Uncle Ron, made his apple pie, how does that sound?" Pansy replied smiling

"With Ice Cream?" asked Victoire expectantly

"Yes I made Ice Cream to go along with it" chuckled Pansy in response

"Since when do you make Ice Cream?" asked Hermione

"Since, last weekend Ron taught the recipe and I decided to make it for tonight" replied Pansy

"Are you dating Uncle Ron?" Victoire asked her. Pansy stopped dead in her tracks at the question and looked down at her "Yes darling I am"

"Oh good, you cook nice food" exclaimed Victoire before returning to dinning room

She saw Padma and Hermione both sporting amused looks.

"Well I'll be known at the aunt who cooks nice food" she laughed with the other two joining in.

They all returned to the Table and as Pansy set down the dessert Ginny looked at her and said "sorry it just the shock, but I am happy for you two"

"Thanks" replied Pansy smiling

Ron looked over and joked "now you two can help us move in"

Pansy without thinking interjected "Well maybe Harry can, but Ginny should rest" at her own words her eyes widened at the realisation of what she just said and she turned and looked at Ginny who was also in shock

"Why would Gin need rest? in preparation for the world cup surely not?" asked Ron

Ginny stood up pulling Harry along with her "Everyone, since the time seems appropriate Harry and I have an announcement to make"

All heads turned in their direction

She took a deep breath before continuing "Before Easter next year, we will be joined by another Potter"

Silence followed while everyone tried to compute Ginny's words

Angelina was the first to recover, she stood up and cried "You're pregnant?"

Ginny nodded as Fleur, Audrey and Angelina ran over and grasped their sister-in-law in a large group hug.

Meanwhile Ginny's brothers turned to Harry, each of them giving him a very nasty glare.

Hermione noticed this and urged her best friend "Run Harry!"

"Oh Shit" exclaimed Harry before darting out of the room, with the Weasley Brothers following after him.

"Holy Hell" cried Blaise before following after them trying to save Harry

"Mother of Merlin" cried Draco before he too darted out of the room

"Oh Darn! look what I've started" cried Pansy

Ginny looked at her "It's okay Pans, you weren't to know they would react like that, but I better go rescue my husband" she said leaving the room with Fleur following her.

* * *

After all the commotion following Ginny's pregnancy announcement, dessert was served and guests were slowly starting to make their way home.

Hermione and Draco were standing around the island in Ron's kitchen finishing off a bottle of red wine.

"Granger, which do you prefer, white or red?" Draco asked her

"I'm not really fussed Malfoy, I like wine as a whole" she replied

Draco nodded "would you like me to take you home?" he asked her

Hermione's eyebrows rose up in surprise "why Malfoy?" she asked him

"Because Granger, I know you had a bit to drink and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" he replied flashing her a smile

"Fine, I guess you could" admitted Hermione

Hermione went over and said her goodbyes to Harry and Ginny followed by Ron and Pansy and kissed Scarlett's forehead as she was sleeping in Ron's arms. She promised to help them move when the time came.

Draco too said his goodbyes before following her to the fireplace .

She discreetly whispered her address to him causing his eyes to widen and Hermione to smirk.

The both flooed over to her Penthouse, causing Draco to gazed around in awe at where Hermione Granger lived.

"You live in the Bloody Penthouse?" he questioned aloud

"Yes I do, is there a problem with that?" she asked him

"Well, when Blaise told me you lived here, I wasn't expecting this" Draco replied

"Jealous?" she asked taking a few steps in direction

"I'm a Malfoy we don't get Jealous, we get Even" he replied Smugly

Hermione snorted " Yeah and, how do you get even?" she questioned him further taking another step towards him

"Oh I have my ways, if you'd like me to show you" Draco casually replied stepping forward, closing the distance between the two of them.

"go on then…." Hermione started to reply before Draco reached forward grabbing her arm, pulling her flush against his body, he wrapped his arm around her waist, he took her hand began an impromptu dance with her in her living room.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she questioned him

"Well _ Hermione_, I believe I am dancing with you" he replied with smirk

"Well then, lets put some music on, it's a bit ridiculous to dance without music" she said as she waved her hand in the direction of her sound system, causing it to turn on with a CD starting to play.

"You're a-a-a wandless?" Draco Stuttered

She nodded "Yep" replying popping the 'p'

"Since When?" he asked somewhat cautiously

"When I turned 21, I came back sick from an assignment in Romania, nothing too severe but it meant I was tired a lot, so the healers gave me a combination of potions, which caused the magic in my body to heighten and coupled with the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse meant that I could perform magic wandlessly." Hermione replied as they continued to dance

"Can you control it?" asked Draco

"Yes, most of the time I can, unless I'm really angry or upset, like a few weeks ago when I made rolling pin fly at Harry's head….unintentionally of course" she replied causing Draco to laugh

"I'll keep that in mind, not to make my girlfriend angry or upset" Draco told her smiling.

Hermione stopped dancing but was still holding Draco's hand but dropping her hand of his shoulder

"Girlfriend?" she questioned him raising her eyebrows

"Yes, is this a bad time to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled before replying "No its not" before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body against his so that they were mere centimetres from each other

"So?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Yes" she breathed before placing her lips on his.

Draco quickly responded to her actions by licking her lower lip, Hermione opened a mouth allowing his tongue to enter in, with his tongue gently massaging hers she deepened the kiss.

Draco moved to pick her up, he did so with ease. He carried her over to the nearby sofa, allowing her to straddle his lap and they continued to kiss. Draco grew bolder, as his lips left her mouth and he trailed kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

Hermione grabbed his head off her collarbone and pulled him for a searing kiss, Draco moaned at the unexpected pleasure, Hermione placed kisses down his neck causing Draco to close his eyes and sink into the pleasure she was giving him. When she reached the base of neck, she started sucking on a soft spot of skin causing a love bite to form.

"You naughty little witch" he teased her having realised what she had just done.

"You going to punish me for that?" she asked

"you bet! Bedroom?" he asked in response

Hermione leaned into his ear and responded "Absolutely" before trailing her tongue along his skin down from his ear and along his jawline and she got off his lap and made her way down the hallway with Draco not far behind.

"I'll just be a while, make yourself comfortable" she told him as she stepped into her en suite.

Hermione went in the bathroom and removed her dress, leaving her underwear on, grabbed her wand and cast a quick contraceptive spell on herself. They were one of the few spells she wasn't able to do wandlessly

Meanwhile Draco, got undressed but left his black silk boxers on, his manhood was already growing hard in anticipation. He pulled back the pink and peach coloured covers and slipped into bed, propping himself with a pillow against the headboard.

Draco's jaw dropped when he saw Hermione walk out of the bathroom in her lacy strapless bra and matching knickers.

"See something you like?" she questioned him as she approached the bed

"Bloody Hell yes" he exclaimed

Hermione climbed onto the bed and onto Draco's lap, causing his manhood to completely stiffen. Hermione smirked at him as began to kiss him once again.

Draco reached around and managed to unclasp her bra in one move, causing him to smirk across her lips. He held the bra up and asked her "What brand?"

"Victoria's Secret" Hermione replied rolling her eyes as she began to kiss his shoulder.

Draco made a move causing them to roll over so he was on top of her.

Hermione giggled as he traced his tongue down her neck and onto her chest and in between her breasts.

As he began to kiss her nipple, Hermione closed her eyes allowing herself to be swept up in the pleasure that Draco was giving her, a sensual moan escaped her mouth and Draco swirled his tongue around her nipple before moving to the other one.

"Oh Draco" she breathed

Draco looked up and smirked before placing more kisses down her abdomen.

Hermione ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair as he moved further down her body. She found the hem of his boxes as he moved back up to kissing her lips. She traced her manicured fingernails along his abs causing him to deepen the kiss. She hooked her fingers into his boxers and told him to take it off, Draco leaned over breathed in her ear "Absolutely" before placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Draco removed his boxers and was once on top of her, their foreheads touching. Hermione could feel his erect manhood against her knickers and reached down and began to stroke it gently.

"Hermione" Draco breathed feeling her hand grasp his manhood and he kissed her chest.

Draco slipped is hand into her knickers and began to pull them down. Hermione wriggled out of her underwear and pulled Draco in for another searing kiss and Draco positioned himself in line with her wetness .

"Did you…umm…?" he asked her

Hermione nodded "yes….in the bathroom"

Draco smiled before leaning down to kiss her shoulder as he slid into her. Hermione arched her back in response, causing Draco to suck harder on the skin on her shoulder leaving a love bite.

He thrust more and more in her eliciting more sensual moans to escape from her mouth, until they both came together.

With sweat glistening his forehead he looked down at her "That was….."

"Amazing?" she answered filling in the blank

"Yes Amazing" he agreed leaning down and kissing her lips

Draco rolled off her and onto his back, Hermione rolled onto her side and snuggled into his chest. Draco draped his arm around her.

"Good night babe"

"Good night love" she responded before closing eyes

The couple soon fell into a deep slumber.


	15. Chapter 15 - Happy Birthday Scarlett

**Chapter 15**

Days and weeks passed by as Draco and Hermione continued to date in secret, mostly by going to places in muggle London or at each other's houses when they were sure that no one else would disturb them.

Scarlett had turned three on Thursday and this afternoon August 7th she would be celebrating with friends, Uncles and Aunties at her birthday party

In the Penthouse apartment of Armando Towers Hermione slowly opened her eyes and just lay there watching her boyfriend, the man who made her school years a living hell, Draco Malfoy sleep with his arm wrapped around her waist.

She reached over and brushed a few strand of his hair away from his eyes. He felt her touch and smile formed on his face causing Hermione to smile too.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend looking lovingly at him with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry love" she apologised for waking him

"It's alright" he told her as he moved closer to her

"Good Morning"

"Morning" Draco responded before kissing her. They didn't stop kissing and pleasuring each other for the next thirty minutes.

Hermione was lying on top of Draco "We really should get out of bed, we have a lot to do today and I don't want a certain three year old being upset with me, after all I am her Godmother" she told him as she sat on the edge of the bed, searching for her clothing which had been tossed aside during their recent love making session.

"Well we don't want to upset young Scarlett, I fear she has Pansy's Temper" Draco said with a chuckle

Hermione laughed as she stepped into the bathroom.

Draco looked a the clock and saw it was 9:30 "What time is the party?" he called out to Hermione in the bathroom

"It's at 2pm" she yelled back

"Can I join you in the shower then" he asked suggestively from the other side of the door.

Hermione pulled open the door, upon seeing her Draco's jaw dropped as she was only wearing a towel.

She chuckled before replying "No love" and shutting the door again.

"That's not fair" he grumbled back

"We don't have time Draco" she sighed aloud

"Tonight?" he asked

"Absolutely" she replied

Draco made his way to kitchen and began preparing breakfast for them both. He was setting the toast on the plates when Hermione walked in wearing Jeans and pink polo shirt.

As she was tying up her hair, her shirt lifted a little , showing off her lower abdomen.

"What's that?" Draco asked pointing to her left hip

Hermione looked down "That's a tattoo, I believe you should already know that" gesturing to the tattoo on his shoulder

"very funny babe, how come I didn't see it last night or any other night before now?" he asked winking at her

"because the Charm wears off after a while" she replied sipping her coffee

"Why an otter?" he asked taking a seat next to her at her breakfast bar

"It's my patronus" Hermione replied leaning over and kissing his cheek

"Well, I say you shouldn't cover it up with a charm, because you look hot with it" he told her causing her to blush

"Thanks love, I'll think about it" Hermione replied giving him a peck on the lips

She summoned their breakfast dishes into the sink to wash themselves with a wave of her hand.

"You know I still cant get over that" Draco told her as he made his way to bedroom to change.

"You'll get used to it, everyone else has" she replied without looking up as she checked the messages on her mobile.

Draco came out of the room in Jeans and a T-Shirt running his hand through his hair, trying to make it look presentable.

Hermione giggled at the sight

"What?" he asked as he came up behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder

"No matter how much you try to flatten your hair love, it just doesn't work….anyway I like your hair that way" she told him

"Is that so Miss Granger?" he smiled at her mischievously

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked noticing the mischief in his eyes

He didn't respond, he simply started to tickle her sides and she tried to escape from his arms

"Drac…oh…no…stop" she cried amidst her laughter

"But I like you laugh" he retorted

"Still, we have a lot to do today" she replied as he stopped ticlking her

"You're right and Blaise is probably wondering where I am, we have to pick up Scarlett's Present from Diagon Alley" he told her

"Why wont you just tell me what you two bought her?" she questioned him

"Because love, you would talk me out of it" he replied smugly leaning in to kiss her

"Why would I…..oh God you bought her a broom!" Hermione exclaimed loudly as Draco's lips were millimetres away from hers

"We may have" he simply stated as he pulled her in for passionate kiss. Their lips moving in unison, their tongues jostling with each other.

As they broke apart Hermione smiled before stating "Don't think that gets you out of buying a three year old a broom"

"Relax, it's a children's broom anyhow and I have other ways to make you forgive me" he replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione exclaims as she playfully slaps his arm

"OW!"

"Oh stop being a baby, c'mon let's get out of here, I've got grocery shopping to do, since someone finished off my milk" she glared at him

"Well I just wanted a milk shake" he replied

"Whatever, let's go" she said as they made their way to the door and the lifts.

"What time are we leaving here" he asked as the lift started to go down

"We'll leave at 1:30pm" she replied smiling as the lift stopped at Blaise's floor for Draco to get out.

"Bye Love" he said as he farewelled her with a kiss.

"Bye and don't be late" Hermione called out to him with a smile

He stepped out of lift, the doors shutting behind him. Not a minute late did Blaise open his front door. Draco sighed in relief , had Blaise opened the door any earlier he would have seen Hermione in the lift with him.

"Hey Mate, how are you?" Blaise greeted him

"Good Mate, you?" Draco responded as he made his way into Blaise's apartment

"Not Bad, ready to go?"

"Sure" Draco responded with a smile as they apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Hermione and Draco were rushing around her apartment getting ready for the party.

"Hermione have you seen my wand?" Draco called out fumbling around the lounge room

"In the bathroom" she responded from the bedroom as she was slipping on her shoes

Hermione grabbed Scarlett's present of her tall boy and made her way to the fireplace in her study where Draco was already waiting for her.

"Where's your gift?" she asked him

"Blaise is bringing it with him" he replied

She nodded "So, who goes first?, because we cant arrive together"

"If you don't mind I will go first, that way you can set up your wards before leaving"

"Sounds good" she smiled in response

Draco stepped into the fireplace and made his way to Ron and Pansy's manor.

After Hermione set up her security wards she followed him.

When she arrived in the sitting room, the noise that hit her ears nearly burst her ear drums. She looked around in surprise to find seven toddlers who were friends of Scarlett running and playing around.

Scarlett spotted her Godmother and ran towards her.

"Aunt Mio" she cried aloud as she hugged Hermione.

"Hello Sweetheart, happy birthday!" Hermione wished her as hugged the youngster giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, do you like my dress?" Scarlett asked. She was wearing a frilly pink and yellow dress and pink mary jane shoes

"Oh darling, of course I like your dress, you look very pretty"

"Thank you" she grinned up at her Aunt before running of to play with her friends.

Just then Pansy walked in to the room. "I thought I heard your voice" she greeted Hermione

"Well someone is looking nice for their daughter's birthday" Hermione told her

"So I want to look nice for my daughter's birthday, so sue me" Pansy playfully snapped back

"I'm a Lawyer, I can" Hermione smirked

"Oh ha ha, come and join the rest of the adults this way" Pansy gestured Hermione to follower her

They entered another more formal sitting room where the adults were assembled.

She saw Draco talking with Ben and George, when he noticed her eyes looking at he sent his infamous smirk in her direction causing Hermione to blush a little.

Hermione placed her gift to Scarlett on a table already piled high with presents and made her way over to where Pansy and Padma were talking.

"Hey Padma" she hugged the Indian witch

"Hey Mia, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, and you?"

"yeah good, except my parents wont get off my back about settling down" replied Padma slightly frowning

"You haven't told them about Blaise have you?" Hermione questioned her

Pansy's expression turned to one of confusion as she looked at Padma

"What? How did you know?" Padma replied in a whisper

"Oh I noticed at dinner a few weeks ago, So am I right?" Hermione replied questioning the former Ravenclaw

"Yes, we have been out a couple of times, but its not serious at the moment" whispered Padma

"Hold on, you've been dating Blaise for weeks and this is the first I'm hearing off it?" Pansy questioned her colleague

"Yes, because we haven't classified what we exactly are yet" Padma explained

"So, what are you? 'Friends with benefits?' Pansy asked wiggling her eyebrows

"I'll have you know Pansy, the most we've done is kiss eachother on the cheek" Padma told her with stern tone

"Okay, alright, let's calm down here" Said Hermione trying to ease the situation as Blaise came over to join the three girls.

"Hello Ladies" he said smiling as he greeted the three witches

"Hi Blaise, why didn't you tell us you were dating Padma here?" Pansy asked him inclining her head in Padma's direction

"Oh….um….because…" Blaise tried to reply but couldn't put any words together

Ron came over and joined the group draping his arm around Pansy's shoulders.

"Ah Pansy Darling, Scarlett is begging for cake" he told her

"Ah yes, excuse me guys" she said leaving the group with Ron in tow

"You know she's good for him" Blaise said earning a nod from Hermione and Padma

A few minutes later found Scarlett kneeling on a chair, surrounded by her friends, Uncles and Aunties and her grand parents. Before her was large pink and yellow butterfly shaped cake lit with three candles

"Remember to make a wish darling" Pansy told her daughter

"I know mummy" she replied rolling her eyes

Draco whispered to Hermione who was standing next to her "She's definitely going to be in Slytherin". Hermione nodded in response

The group sung Happy Birthday and at the end Scarlett blew out her candles.

"Time for cake" She told the group causing a few chuckles from the Adults

After the cake was eaten, Scarlett wanted to open her presents. She jumped onto the couch as her mother levitated the gifts from the other room.

"Wow, there's so many mummy" her eyes widening as the presents landed on the floor forming a neat on the floor in front of her

"There sure is darling" Pansy replied taking a seat next to her daughter

"Someone is a lucky girl" exclaimed Hermione smiling at her goddaughter

"Not as lucky as you" whispered Draco in her ear earning him a playful slap on the arm

"Which one, do you want to open first?" Ron asked Scarlett who was sitting on her other side

"all of them" she grinned in response

Ron chuckled "How about we start with this one" he said handing her a box wrapped up in blue paper. "It's from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry" he added

Scarlett tore open the paper and open the lid of the box and exclaimed "Wow" pulling out a children's sizes Harpies uniform

"Gin, that's too much really" said Pansy setting the gift aside

"Oh its nothing really" replied Ginny waving it off

"Look at this mummy" said Scarlett tugging on her mother's hand

"Oh, it's a…." Started Pansy looking at the gift in confusion

"It's a muggle Doctor's dress up costume for kid's" said Susan as it was her gift.

"Thank you" said Scarlett grinning at her Aunt.

"This is from Aunt Mio" Said Ron handing the pink paper wrapped box to Scarlett

"Please tell me its not books" said Blaise earning a slap from Ginny.

"It's not books Uncle Blaise…it's a dolly" holding it up for him to see

"Oh right it is, silly me" he replied

"Yes you are" said Scarlett while opening her next present earning laughs from the Adults

"Hear that, even she thinks your silly" said Draco aloud

"MUM, it's a broom!" exclaimed the birthday girl as she looked over the Children's version of the Firebolt 500 that she had just unwrapped.

"You two bought my three-year old daughter broom!" growled Pansy looking between Blaise and Draco

"Relax Pansy, it doesn't go over 2 feet off the ground" replied Draco

"Still, I wished you had checked with me before buying it" she grumbled turning back to her daughter.

"Mum, Uncle Ron bought me a house!" Exclaimed Scarlett

"He bought you a what?"

"Relax, it's a dollhouse" Ron said smiling, gesturing the set up on the floor

"Oh, that's nice of him" she replied smiling at her boyfriend

"Can I go play Mummy?"

"Yes Darling you can" replied Pansy

Scarlett got off the lounge and ran over to Hermione and Draco demanding they play with her.

"But Scarlett, I don't know how to play" grumbled Draco as Scarlett pulled him along

"Its okay, I'll show you Uncle Draco"

"Yeah Uncle Draco" replied Hermione sarcastically

"Is something going on between those two?" Harry whispered to his wife

"Hmm, not too sure Mr Potter" she replied as she pondered his words

In the next room as Scarlett was playing with her Uncle and Aunty Hermione asked her "Scarlett, how come you wanted to play with Uncle Draco and I?"

"Because, everyone has else is too busy with their boyfriend or husband"

"Oh" replied Hermione looking at Draco whose eyebrows rose in surprise at the Toddler's statement.

Ginny came in the room "Hermione, Malfoy we're leaving, just wanted to say bye"

"See you" Draco replied still sitting on the floor

Hermione got up and went to say bye to Ginny and Harry properly

When she had left Scarlett turned to her Uncle and said "Hermione would make a nice girlfriend"

"Do you think so?" he asked the youngster

"Yep" she replied popping the 'p' just as her mother does

* * *

Hours later when they were at his apartment, Hermione was in the kitchen getting dinner ready when Draco walked

"Apparently Scarlett thinks you'll make nice Girlfriend" Draco told her

Hermione turned around, "Is that so?"

He nodded filling a glass of water

"You think she's on to us?" Hermione asked

"Maybe, she is babe" he replied kissing her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: As always your reviews/feedback are appreciated**

**Thanks**


	16. Chapter 16 - Care To Explain

**Chapter 16**

The floo went off in the Study and a group of people stepped out of the fireplace. First came Ginny and Harry, followed by Ron and Pansy and lastly came Greg and Cho.

"Are you sure this is good idea?" Harry asked his wife as they stepped into the Kitchen

"Of course Harry, it's Hermione's birthday, she deserves a nice breakfast in bed after all she's done for us" Ginny replied fishing around for utensils

"So what are we making?" asked Pansy

"Scrambled eggs on toast, I know she likes that" replied Ginny

"Sounds good, Ron set the cake down over there" said Pansy pointing to the dining table

Ron placed the cake down and went and joined Harry in lounge who was fiddling around with Hermione's TV. There was a knock at the door, Cho opened it find Blaise and Padma on the other side.

"Well it took you two long enough" she tease the couple as stepped aside allowing them to come in.

"Oh ha, Chang" said Blaise

"Zabini, my girlfriend does have a first name" Greg told his friend

"Yeah, yeah, so who's going to wake up the birthday girl" he asked looking around the room

"We will" replied Ginny as she and pansy walked in the lounge room having finished preparing breakfast.

As they left the room Pansy called out "Don't touch the food until Hermione comes in". All the men groaned at her words.

As they made their way down the hallway, Pansy and Ginny came across a pair of Hermione's heels strewn across the floor.

They looked at each other in confusion. As they knew Hermione was very careful and always put away her clothes and shoes in their rightful place

"You don't think she had a guy over last night" Pansy asked the red head

"Don't know, guess we'll find out now" Ginny replied shrugging as they reached Hermione's bedroom door.

Slowly prying it open, the found a pair of men's jeans on the floor, along with a dress shirt and man's belt drapped of the arm chair, they saw Hermione's dress also hanging off one of the armrest of the same chair.

Stepping further in to the room, Pansy noticed a wand on off the Bedside tables.

"That wand looks familiar" she told Ginny who also saw it

Hearing voices in her room Hermione woke up and sat up in bed, looking at the girls, who were smiling at her with knowing looks.

"Hi Girls, look I can explain" she told them

"Explain what?" Ginny asked her

Suddenly, they heard the bathroom door open and saw a very familiar bare-chested wizard step out

"Happy Birthday….." Draco started to wish her but when he spotted Ginny and Pansy in the room, he stopped dead in his tracks

"Oh my fucking Godric!" Exclaimed Ginny so loudly causing her husband and brother to run into the room

Pansy burst out laughing

"What's the matter?" asked Harry

He looked around the room, and saw Draco wearing only sweatpants and Hermione clad in a t-shirt, still in bed he realised what Ginny was yelling about "Oh! Wow! He too exclaimed

"Hermione Jean Granger, you have explaining to do" Pansy told her

"Yeah, we'll explain, just leave so we can change and we'll be out" she told them as Draco ushered them out of the room.

"Put a bra on Mia" Ginny teased as she left the bedroom

Hermione gasped "GINNY!"

Draco shut the door behind their friends and turned back to his girlfriend "Well atleast now that's been made known"

"Yes, well I was hoping to tell them in a more…..presentable situation" she told him as she got out of bed and went to the wardrobe.

"Well, we cant change that now love" Draco chuckled

"I know" she grumbled

Meanwhile in the living room, Blaise saw Pansy Ginny and the boys coming back in "Care, to explain what that was"

"She's shagging Draco" Pansy told him causing not only his, but Goyle's, Cho's and Padma's chins to drop

Blaise recovered first "They are shagging, what the flipping hell!"

"Actually we're dating, which is more than just shagging" Draco corrected him as he entered the room now wearing an old Tornadoes T-Shirt

"Two months Blaise" Hermione told him as she too came into the room now wearing the same t-shirt and Gryffindor red sweat pants and stood next to her boyfriend. As she lifted her arms to fix her hair, her t-shirt rose up a little exposing a toned stomach.

"Ah Mione" Ron spoke up pointing to her left hip

Hermione looked down at what he was pointing to and realised that everyone could see her tattoo.

"I can't believe the Gryffindor Princess has a tattoo" smirked Blaise

"Yeah well so does your girlfriend" said Ginny defending her best friend.

Blaise looked at Padma who was smirking back at him.

"I don't like it when Ravenclaws Smirk" he told her

"Hey!" Cho protested from her position next to Greg

"Well anyway, Happy Birthday Mia" Pansy said hugging her followed by the others.

Draco whispered in her ear "You'll get my present later" She turned and gave him a look raising an eyebrow

"No, its not sex" he said rolling his eyes

"Oi! Drake, if you two are going to talk about your bedroom activities can you please leave that until later" Blaise called out, as he took a seat next to Padma at Hermione's dining table

Ron choked on his coffee at this

"Zabini shut up!" Draco snapped back as he sat down

"Oh, you made my favourite, thanks girls" said Hermione looking at Pansy and Ginny as she noticed the scrambled eggs and toast on the table

"You're welcome, after all its your birthday" Pansy replied smiling

"Okay, Hermione it might be your birthday, but don't think that gets you out of explaining why you both didn't tell us you were dating" Ginny told her

Hermione took a bite of her toast, chewed and swallowed before replying "We have our reasons"

"Which are?" asked Harry

"Think about it this way, imagine the field day they press would have, if they found out I the former death eater was dating a war heroine" Draco spoke up before Hermione could reply

"I understand your point, but don't see why you didn't tell, we're your friends after all" replied Harry

"Guys we are sorry, we didn't tell you sooner, we just didn't know how" replied Hermione

"So, you waited for us to catch you both half naked?" asked Pansy curiously

"No! Pans! That was never supposed to happen" cried Hermione

"Relax, I'm just teasing you" replied Pansy with a sly smile as she finished off her coffee.

"Well I think it's time for cake" announced Ginny as she began to clear the table

"This early Gin?" Hermione questioned

"Yes!" she exclaimed in response as got up and began to clear away the breakfast dishes

"You know there's an easy way to clean up" Pansy told her as she observed Ginny moving around the table.

"Yeah?" Ginny responded not looking up as she picked some glasses up of the table

Hermione looked and Pansy knowing what she was referring to. With a flick of her left hand, she lifted the remaining plates of the table and into the sink, Pansy did the same with the cutlery and Glasses.

"Show offs" Ginny told them both smiling

"I'll never get used to that " said Blaise

"You and me both" added Draco

"You'll get used to it" Harry told them smirking

"Oh Mia, you have to open your presents" Pansy announced as she got up from the table went to the lounge room.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything" she told her friends

"Nonsense, Scarlett got presents for her birthday as should you" Pansy told her walking back in the room with Hermione's presents levitating behind her, she waved her arm and they set down in front of Hermione

"Yes but Scarlett is three and I'm well…not" Hermione retorted

"How old is she?" Blaise asked Ron in a whisper

"um….25" Ron answered

"You're 25!" Blaise cried aloud as he swung around looking at Hermione whose face was now sporting a nasty glare

"Blaise Zabini you're a Prat!" Padma cried slapping her boyfriend on the back of the head

"ouch woman" he replied rubbing his head

"Blaise remember I'm a wandless" Hermione told him glaring at him

"Right…noted" He replied as he took a nervous gulp

"Thanks Padma" Hermione told her smiling

"Well open my present first….it will come in Handy now with Draco" She told Hermione with a smirk as she handed her an envelope.

Hermione looked at her skeptically as opened up the envelope and took out the card. She opened up the card and looked at Pansy "Really?"

"Well its high time you had one" Pansy told her

"One what?" asked Ginny

Hermione pulled out the Victoria's Secret Store Card Pansy had given her and held it up for everyone to see.

"Oh" Ginny said slyly

"Um, what's Victoria's Secret?" asked Blaise looking around the room and being met with astonished looks from the males in the room

Padma whispered the answer in his ear.

"Oh I see!" he said smirking at Draco and Hermione causing her to blush

"Here's mine and Ron's Present" Harry said handing the box to her

Hermione opened up the present and gasped " Oh my goodness, its gorgeous" she said beaming up both her best friends.

"That will look nice on you love" Draco told her looking the new Hermes Scarf his girlfriend had received.

"It goes well with my present Mia" handing her the box.

Hermione opened up Ginny's Present and pulled out a gorgeous new black v-neck pullover also from Hermes.

"Thanks Gin" she smiled at her female best friend.

Hermione opened up her presents from the others, which included a new dress from Perfect Wizarding Couture from Padma, a voucher from Blaise for Flourish and Blotts and books from Cho and Greg.

* * *

Later in the day, after their friends had left Hermione and Draco were curled up on the couch watching TV with Draco running his fingers through her hair.

"You know I think its time you I gave you my present" he told her

"Is it?" she responded looking up at him quizzically

"Yep" he said getting up from the couch and going into the bedroom to retrieve it from his 'overnight' bag.

He came back into the lounge sat down and handed her a velvet covered rectangular shaped box.

She kissed his cheek before opening it. Upon opening it her eyes bulged to the size of bludgers. Inside was a silver bracelet and necklace set dripping in diamonds.

She squealed before wrapping her arms around Dracos's and kissing him passionately

"Thank you so much" she told him breaking their kiss

"It's alright love" he responded smiling

"Honestly you should not have spent so much on me"

"But you're worth it love" he responded kissing her cheek

A minute later the doorbell rang of Hermione's apartment and she went to answer it.

She opened it to find her parents on the other side.

"Hi Mum and Dad" she said as she hugged them both

They followed her into the lounge room where Draco was seated on the sofa. Upon seeing him Richard and Helen Granger stopped in their tracks.

Draco saw them enter the room and stood up to greet them.

"Oh hello, I'm Draco Malfoy" he told them as she shook Mrs Granger's hand followed by Mr Granger.

Richard looked at his daughter with an unimpressed look.

"Isn't this the boy that used to tease you at school?" he asked Hermione

"Yes Daddy it is" she replied quietly

"And now, you two are…..dating?" he asked her cautiously

Hermione stood next to Draco and took his hand "Yes Daddy"

"Oh well that's lovely" Helen said as sat in one of Hermione's armchairs and Richard moved to sit in the other one.

"Oh here Honey, Happy Birthday" Helen told her daughter handing her a present

"Thank you" she replied taking the gift from her mum and smiling at both her parents.

"So when did you two start dating?" Helen asked Hermione and Draco

"Well two months ago" Hermione replied with a smile

"And you two live together?" Richard asked

"Oh no Mr Granger, I can assure you that we don't, I have my own flat not too far away from here"

"Good, because I don't want a repeat of what happened with the Jeremy bloke" Richard replied looking at his daughter.

Draco looked at Hermione raising an eyebrow

"I'll explain later" she whispered

"So what do you do for work Draco?" Richard asked him

"I'm a Healer"

He noticed the confused looks on their faces

"It's a doctor for witches and wizards" he went on the explain further

"Well that's great" Helen replied

"He's actually the head of the Emergency department" Hermione interjected

"Really, so it must be pretty stressful for you" Richard stated

"It can be at times" Draco replied

Hermione took this a cue to leave so the men in her life could talk and went into the kitchen to get some drinks with her mother following.

"He seems like a lovely boy Darling" Helen told her daughter

"Thanks mum"

"But why didn't you tell us about him sooner" Helen asked

"Well we would have liked to, anyway our friends only found out this morning too….in a less than presentable situation" Hermione told her mother

"What do you mean less than presentable?"

Hermione gave Helen a knowing look

"Oh" gasped Helen when she realised what her daughter meant

Hermione nodded fetching glassed out of the cupboard

"Well, lets not tell your father about that" Helen said sending a daughter a wink

Hermione carried the pitcher of juice and glasses on a tray and found Draco and her father laughing about something.

"Okay, what's so funny?" she asked the men

"Your dad was just telling me about the time you fell over in a puddle when you were three" Draco told her

"Oh how lovely" Hermione muttered as she sat down

"Relax love, I'm sure my mother has funny stories about me too" Draco assured her

"Good I'll ask her" Hermione replied smirking.

So tell me more about your work Richard told Draco.

"Well, the other day…" Draco went on tell his story. The rest of the evening was spent with Mr and Mrs Granger getting to know Draco and vice versa, finished off with a nice take away dinner from Hermione's favourite Thai Restaurant.

After the Grangers left Hermione and Draco were once again in her bed cuddled up. He was running his fingers through her hair.

"So tell me about this Stockel guy" he asked her

She sighed "His name is Jeremy Stockel, we broke up last year just after Easter, we used to live together" she told him

"Why?"

She sighed again "he found he had a child with a previous girlfriend , so he moved to be with them" she replied

"Oh I'm sorry love" he told her kissing her hair

"It's okay, I got over it eventually" she replied with a small smile

"Well you don't have to worry about me having any children anywhere"

"That's reassuring" Hermione chuckled in response

They fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**A/N Well there you go Hermione and Draco are now out in the open**


	17. Chapter 17 - Another Weasley

**Chapter 17**

On November 7th Hermione was sitting in the lounge area of the Maternity Ward of St Mungo's along with the rest of the Weasley/Potter family. Molly and Audrey's mum were in the room with Percy and Audrey. Draco was on his shift down in the Emergency department. Audrey had been labour since seven a.m in the morning it was now nearing six p.m. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be there or not, with not being family and all. However, Percy and Audrey and both asked her to be there because to them both she was a sister.

The door of Audrey's room opened and Molly stepped out beaming. "She's here, the newest Weasley is here" she told her family.

This was followed by cheers from everyone .

"Can we go see her mum?" Ginny asked

"In a minute honey" Molly replied as she sat down next to Arthur.

Ron had returned a couple of days ago from the Quidditch world cup where England had finished second place to Canada in the final. Everyone was really proud of him especially Pansy. She was currently finishing off the day at the store before coming to the hospital as well.

Percy came out of the room smiling broadly and called firstly George and Angelina to come in and meet his new daughter

A few minutes later he invited everyone else into the room. Hermione stood up and followed the family into the room.

She saw Audrey's mum and went to talk to her "Congratulations Mrs Edwards" he hugged the Older witch.

"Thanks Hermione" she replied smiling

Audrey was holding her daughter in her arms, Hermione noticed she looked tired but overjoyed .

"What's her name?" Ginny asked

"We'll I'm glad you asked Gin" Percy smiled at his sister as he took his wife's free hand "Everyone I'd like to introduce to you Molly Ginerva Weasley"

"That's a lovely name" Bill told Percy as he took Dominique from his father . Hermione saw Dominique 's sky blue eyes looking at her baby cousin nestled in her Aunt's arms and thought it was adorable.

"Now why don't we take it in turns of holding baby Molly and I'll get a photo" Mr Weasley told the group holding up his camera.

"Sure dad, let's start with the Godparents" said Percy looking at George and Angelina.

"Aww that's s cool, making them Godparents Perce" commented Ginny

"George, are you crying?" asked Harry noticing his brother in law's eyes were a little watery.

"You are crying" laughed Ron who received a stern look from his mother causing him to shut up. This made Hermione giggle.

They each took turns holding baby Molly while Mr Weasley took a photo. When it came to Hermione's turn she felt a little awkward , as the others had taken photos per couple and Draco wasn't in the room, which meant she would have to take a photo together with Ron as Pansy too was yet to arrive. As she moved to the other side of the bed to take the baby from Harry, the room door opened and Draco came in.

"I was told a new Weasley was born" he joked as he entered the room.

"Malfoy, there you are, come meet baby Molly" George told him. Hermione was happy that Draco was getting along with the Weasley family, she was happy they had accepted her and Draco's relationship. Mrs Weasley even invited the Draco for the weekly Sunday family Lunch at the Burrow.

"Molly Weasley the second?" he questioned looking at the elder Mrs Weasley

"Yes Draco" she replied smiling at him

"Go stand next to Hermione and I'll take a photo" Mr Weasley told him

He went and stood next to his girlfriend as she looked at the baby girl in her arms. He looked at the baby then at the new parents and offered his congratulations as Arthur Weasley took a photo.

"Molly, this is your Uncle Draco" Hermione told the baby girl whose eyes were fluttering open.

"She doesn't have the trademark Weasley red hair" Draco commented looking around

"No, Draco Audrey's hair is brown" Hermione told him rolling her eyes

"Right so it is" he said as he glanced at the new mother.

"Soon it will be our turn love" Harry said to his wife

"Yeah, I cant wait until your son gets here" she said rubbing her pregnant belly

Ron's ears picked up on that "Did you say son? You guys know you're having a boy?" he asked his sister and best friend

"Yes Ron, a son" Ginny replied nodding

Ron rushed over and hugged Harry and Ginny, who were both confused by his actions but still returned his hug.

"Oh my little girl having her own son" Cried Mrs Weasley as she too hugged her daughter.

"What's going on here" came a newcomers voice as they came into the room.

"Hey love" Ron went and gave Pansy a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey" she smiled back "Hey Guys, is thsi the littlest Weasley?" she asked as she walked over to Hermione who was still holding baby Molly.

"Aunty Pans, where's Scarlett?" Victoire asked

"She's with her Grandmother darling" Pansy smiled at the youngster who was now frowning. Hermione handed over the baby and noticed something was off with Pansy "Is everything okay?" she whispered "Yeah Mione, I'm fine" Pansy responded smiling. Hermione left it that.

"Don't worry Darling, you'll see her soon" Fleur told her daughter.

Ron whispered to Pansy, "this is Molly Ginerva Weasley" she smiled back at him.

"That's a lovely name" she said looking between Molly and Ginerva.

After congratulating Percy and Audrey and meeting baby Molly, the Group proceeded out of the Hospital, except Draco who was still on his shift. He kissed Hermione goodbye and told her that he would be at her place in the morning for breakfast.

As they made their way out of the hospital George spotted a familiar face with a Small Boy in his arms and a woman he assumed was his wife.

"Oliver?" he asked the wizard. Harry too saw who George was talking to and made his way over followed by Ginny. The rest of the Weasleys, Pansy and Hermione remained on the spot except Mrs Weasley who recognised the younger witch.

"Penelope?" she asked witch

"Mrs Weasley! Hello, nice to see you!" she greeted

George turned to her "Penelope Clearwater?"

"Yes, well except its now Penelope Wood" she responded inclining her head to Oliver Wood standing next to her.

"Hey Oliver, how are you? Who's this?" Harry asked his former Quidditch team mate gesturing to the small boy who looked a year old

"Hullo Harry, this is our son Michael Wood" he responded

"Oh he's adorable" Ginny said tickling the youngster causing him to giggle

"Oh you're expecting?" Penelope asked Ginny

"Yeah, we're due at the End of Feb, what are you guys doing here? Having another baby?" Ginny asked as they were still in the Maternity ward

"Oh Heavens no, not yet anyway, Michael is only just a year old" Said Penny Dismissively "We were visiting my sister, she just had a baby boy this morning"

"Am I missing something? Obviously I know Oliver, but who's Penelope?" Pansy asked Hermione in a whisper

"She's an ex of Percy's" Hermione whispered back. Pansy nodded indicating she understood.

"Were you visiting someone here?" asked Penelope

"Yes, Percy and his wife just had a baby girl" Mrs Weasley explained

If Penelope was taken aback or shocked she didn't show it.

"Oh that's wonderful, please pass on our congratulations" she responded smiling

"Love I think we better go, It's nearly bedtime for Michael" Oliver told his wife

"Of course" she responded. The Woods said their good byes to the large group as both groups left the hospital.

* * *

The Friday night after Molly was born, friends of Ron and Pansy as well his family and her mother were gathered at Heritage Manor Celebrating Pansy's 25th Birthday.

Hermione and Ginny were busy discussing wedding ideas with Luna. Rolf had proposed to her the previous weekend.

Scarlett came over to her Godmother with Victoire in tow.

"Aunt Mio?" she asked casuing Hermone to look down at her smiling

"What is it sweetheart?" Hermione questioned bending down to Scarlett's level

"Is something wrong with mummy?" the youngster asked

"Why do you ask?"

"Mummy is looking funny" Scarlett told her Aunt

Hermione looked over Pansy who was talking with her mother and Padma and noticed she wasn't concentrating on the conversation was fiddling with her drink.

Ginny who had been listening in on the conversation between Scarlett and Hermioine with Luna bent down to the youngster with her pregnant belly and told her "Scarlett, mummy is fine we promise" she smiled at the toddler and her best friend.

"Thanks Aunty Mio, Ginny" Scarlett smiled in response

"Aunt Luna, you is getting married?" she asked the Blonde witch

"yes darling I am" Luna responded with a smile

"Yay! I need a dress" she said gleefully before skipping away with Victoire .

All three older witches laughed at the youngsters.

Hermione noticed that Padma was now talking to Draco and Mrs Parkinson was out of the room, meaning Pansy was alone still fiddling with her glass.

"Girls we need to talk to Pansy" she told Ginny and Luna as she led them over to where Pansy was standing

"We do?" questioned Luna

"yes" responded Hermione

"Hey Pans" Ginny greeted the raven-haired witch

"Oh hey girls" she responded with a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked her

"What? Oh yeah, everything's good" she responded trying to convince them

"Pansy! I can tell you're lying" Hermione told her

"And what pray tell, would I be lying about?" she questioned back as she folded her arms

"Well for starters, you said at the hospital the other day, that you had your Wandless check up when I distinctly remember you having a check up just in March" Hermione responded

Pansy looked at both Ginny and Luna who were both wearing questioning looks

"Did something happen with your magic levels?" Hermione questioned her further

"No, my levels are fine" she snapped back

"Don't get snappy Pansy, the wrackspurts might get you" Luna replied in a somewhat dreamy tone

"Sorry girls, I promise you I'm fine" she replied giving them a small smile

"Then why do you look as if something is troubling you?" Ginny asked

"The other day I went to the clinic at St Mungo's" she explained to the girls

"Oh, why's that?" Hermione asked

"I suspected something and it was confirmed" she replied

"What was confirmed?"

Pansy muttered something under her breath which none of the others heard

"Sorry, a bit louder hun" Hermione told her

"I'm pregnant" she told them flatly

"You're pregnant?" questioned Ginny

"YES I'M BLOODY PREGNANT" She screamed aloud causing everyone in the room to turn around.

They heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a loud thump. What Pansy hadn't accounted for was Ron walking into the room at the exact moment she announced she was pregnant.

"Oh Hell" said Draco as he and Susan mad e their way over to Ron's fainted figure soon Joined by Harry.

"Mummy, what happened?" Scarlett asked Pansy

"Don't worry darling, everything is fine, but I think its your bedtime" she responded leading the three-year old out of the room.

Draco and Harry had carried Ron over the sofa as Susan began to say the spell to bring Ron back to a conscious state.

Ron opened his eyes and saw two people standing over him.

"AHHHH, Susan why are you standing over me?" he screamed

"I had to wake you Ron, you fainted!" she snapped back at him rolling her eyes

"Why did I faint?" he asked sitting up and seeing almost everyone looking at him, all sporting various amused looks on their faces.

"Because Pansy announced she was pregnant" Hermione told him

"How?" he asked stupidly

Blaise burst out laughing "Is he serious?" he asked to no one in particular

Draco looked at Ginny "Didn't you parents give you 'the talk' Mrs Potter?" he asked using air quotes.

"Oh shut up Malfoy" she snapped back at him

"Aunt Ginny" Teddy told her

"I know I know Ted, you'll get your sickle" she told him burying her face in her hands

Pansy walked back into the room and went over to where Ron was seated

"Perhaps we need to talk in…private" she told him

"Yes" he responded Nodding and they left the room

"Well that was interesting" Draco said to Hermione as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah…." Responded Harry taking a sip of his drink

"Promise me love, when you find out your pregnant, you don't announce it so publically" Draco told his girlfriend

"and what makes you think I'm going to get pregnant" Hermione teased him in response

"Oh I've got my ways" Draco replied wiggling his eyebrows

"Umm, guys we're still here" Ginny said interrupting the couple

"Oh sorry" said Hermione blushing

"Nevermind…..gods this baby thinks he's a gymnast or something, the amount of times I've gone to toilet today" commented Ginny as she held her pregnant belly and headed off to the bathroom.

"How's she doing Harry?" Hermione asked her best friend

"She's good, sometimes cant sleep at night, but other than that she's good, I just so happy she retired, I know it was hard for her" he answered

"That's good to hear" Draco told him with a smile

Ron and Pansy came back into the room and proceeded over to where Hermione, Harry and Draco were standing.

"Hi Guys"

"Hey Ron congratulations and you too Pans" Hermione congratulated the couple.

"Thanks Mione, I cant believe it still" Ron responded

"yeah well neither can I" said Draco sarcastically

Hermione slapped his arm.

"Ouch Woman!" he Responded

Harry sniggered into this glass as Ginny returned from the Bathroom.

"How are you feel Pans?"

"Right now I'm not too bad, my morning sickness is tolerable"

"How far along are you?" asked Hermione

"Two months, so I'm due in June" Pansy replied

"So two babies next year" Said Draco as the rest of the group looked to Hermione

"Guys, I'm not pregnant" she replied laughing

"Not yet anyway" Draco whispered in her ear causing her to blush

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father" said Ron as she put his around Pansy's shoulders

"Well you have seven months to come terms with the idea" replied Pansy smiling


	18. Chapter 18 - Proposals Galore!

**Hey All, the following chapter some would consider a filler chapter, but I feel its important to the story so I included it.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It was an early December afternoon and Harry Potter was sitting in his office reading over some files when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" he called out

He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy entering his office.

"Hi Harry how are you?" Draco greeted one of his girlfriend's best friends

"Hey Malfoy, what's up? Take a seat"

"Thanks" Responded Draco as he sat down

"Tea?" Harry asked the Blond wizard

"Please"

Harry flicked his wand and the Tray with a tea pot and cups sitting on a side table hovered over to his desk.

After making Draco and himself a cup of tea, he asked "So Malfoy, how can I help you today?"

"I need help with Hermione's Christmas present" Draco replied in a flat tone

Harry spat out his tea "Sorry about that"

"Well that's not quite the reaction I was going for" Draco replied

Harry cleaned the tea of his robes and desk "Sorry, why do you need my help? She's your girlfriend" Harry told him

"Well it's our first Christmas together and I want to be memorable" replied Draco

"Tell you what Malfoy, have a good think of what Mione really likes and go for them" said Harry tapping his finger against his temple

"Yeah I know that's what I should do, but still she's hard to buy for" Draco complained

"What something she's always wanted?" Harry asked the blond wizard seated opposite him

Draco thought for a moment and then stood up thanked Harry and apparated to the French equivalent of Diagon Alley outside a store with lots of sparkly displays in its windows.

* * *

The same day Hermione and Padma were seated in Café Emeraude waiting for the others to arrive. It was a recent addition the café Scene on Diagon Alley and proved popular with Ministry workers.

"So what can I get for you both?" the waiter asked Padma and Hermione

Padma looked at the menu again before answering "I'll have the Turkey Baguette and a long black"

"Can I get the Grilled Chicken Salad and a Peach ice tea" replied Hermione

The waiter smiled and went over to the kitchen to put their orders through to the kitchen

"So how's the store doing?" asked Hermione

"Quiet Busy, everyone getting in and buying their outfits for Christmas and New Year's" answered Padma as Hannah joined the duo.

"Hey Girls" she greeted them as she sat beside Hermione

"Hey Han, how's things?" Padma asked

"I'm pretty good thanks" responded Hannah as she rubbed her chin with her left hand.

As Padma was sitting opposite her, she spotted something shinny on her hand.

"Hannah Abbott, is that an engagement ring?" asked Padma cocking an eyebrow

"Yes!" she replied with glee

"Well congratulations, when did he ask you?" asked Hermione

The waiter returned with Hermione and Padma's orders and asked what Hannah wanted.

"I'll have Turkey baguette as well and a Latte" she replied with a smile and the waiter walked away.

"Okay, so as I was saying I had dinner with him Hogwarts last Sunday and we took a walk to the lake and that's where he asked me" she told the two smiling at the memory

"That's very sweet" commented Padma as she sipped her coffee

"Have you discussed when you'll get married?" asked Hermione

"Why do you think they'll pick the same date as you and Draco Mione?" Padma teased her

Hermione glared the former Ravenclaw before replying "Draco and I are getting married"

Padma mouthed 'yet' to Hannah as she giggled

"We haven't picked an exact date yet, but we both agree on April" said Hannah as Cho finally joined the table

"Cho Chang, you are very rarely late for anything, explain yourself" said Padma in a playful snappy tone.

"Sorry girls my mother wouldn't leave me alone all morning, she finally left before I came here" explained Cho as she gave her order of Tuna Salad and a Mango Ice tea to the waiter

"Why's that Cho?" Hermione asked her as she finished off her drink

She blushed before replying "Because of this" as she placed her left hand on the table for other girls to see

Padma squealed as she hugged Cho tightly. Hermione and Hannah were both sporting big grins.

"Oh my god you're engaged! That's fantastic!" said Padma

"Yeah I can't believe it myself" said Cho in response and admired her gold engagement ring.

"Me either" said Hannah as she too admired her ring

"Oh my you're engaged too!" smiled Cho

"Yes, Neville asked me on Sunday" Hannah replied

"Greg asked me on Sunday too, in Hyde Park" said Cho

"He took you to a Muggle place? I'm impressed" said Hermione smiling

"Yeah" smiled Cho in response

"So where's Pansy today?" asked Hannah as she noticed Padma getting ready to leave

"She's meeting with her mother and Mrs Weasley" replied Hermione

"Ouch!" said Cho

"Precisely, which is why I gotta run back to the store, sorry girls, I'll see you next weekend at the wedding" said Padma as she hurried out of the café.

The following weekend was Parvati and Seamus's wedding,

"Why did you say ouch?" Hannah asked Cho

"She's discussing the baby with both grandmothers"

"Pansy's pregnant?"

"Yeah, didn't you know Han?"

"No, when did you girls find out?" Hannah asked the other two girls

"At her birthday party a few weeks ago" explained Hermione

"Oh wow! When's she due?"

"Oh ummm June I think" replied Cho

"How did Ron take it?"

Hermione and Cho giggled before the former Gryffindor replied "He fainted and Susan and Draco had to wake him up"

"No way!" laughed Hannah as she finished off her lunch

"Way" said Hermione as she glanced at her watch "Girls I better get going, I have an errand to run before getting back to the office" she added as she stood and got some coins out to pay for lunch

She waved to the other two girls and made her way to Muggle London to get one of Draco's Christmas presents.

* * *

Hermione was cooking dinner in her kitchen when the floo went off in her study. Moments later Draco came into the kitchen. He made his way over to where she was standing in front of the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck causing her to giggle in delight.

"Well someone is in a better mood then he was this morning" Hermione said as she turned around

"I am, now that I'm with you love" replied Draco as he kissed her lips

"Draco, we can't do that now, dinner is nearly ready" she said as they broke their kiss

"Fine, but don't blame me for what will happen later" Draco replied wiggling his eyebrows

Hermione just chuckled as she finished preparing dinner while Draco took out plates and cutlery.

"So what did you do today?" Draco asked his girlfriend as they began to eat dinner

"I had lunch with the girls" replied Hermione

"Which girls would they be love, you know you have too many girlfriends" he replied raising an eyebrow

"I do not Mr Malfoy!" Hermione snapped back playfully "Anyway it was Padma, Cho and Hannah" she added

"That's nice" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Cho's engaged" said Hermione

"Yes, Goyle sent me an owl this morning at work, good for him I say" Draco replied

"She wasn't the only one engaged at lunch today" said Hermione with smirk on her face

"You don't me Blaise has proposed already?" Draco asked sounding shocked

"No you idiot, Hannah is also engaged" Hermione replied

"What! Longbottom is engaged, No!" exclaimed the blond

"Yes" smirked Hermione once again

"That's unbelievable" cried Draco has he buried his head in his hands

Hermione chuckled at her boyfriend's antics.

"You've ruined my day Miss Granger, you now have to make it up to me" Draco told Hermione as he pinned against the kitchen door frame.

"Is that so, Mr Malfoy?" she questioned back raising an eyebrow

"Yes, shall we continue what we started earlier?" He asked her

"We could" she replied as she slipped out of his dripped and made her way down the hallway towards the master bedroom

"Oh, I bought your Christmas present today love" he told her as they entered the bedroom

"Funny that, so did I" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck

"What is it?" he asked kissing her temple

"Now love, Christmas is not too far away, surely you can wait till then" she replied

"It better be worth it" he grumbled back as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed and set her down

"Oh it's worth it, trust me" she replied saucily as she trailed her fingers down his chest

"Merlin woman" he grinned as he pulled her in for a deep kiss.


End file.
